Cigarette Burns
by Estrella'black
Summary: Daddy's Little Cannibal. Bella es una adicta local y Edward es un artista famoso. Conoce a Bella afuera de uno de sus shows de arte y termina llendóse a casa con él. BXE.
1. Chapter 1

Sé que esto estaba en el perfil de Bronzehairedgirl620, pero ambas decidimos que sería mejor ponerlo en el de Stephanie, porque es su historia. Este es el original Cigarette Burns. Asegúrense de dejar un review.

**Summary: **Bella es una adicta local y Edward es un artista famoso. Conoce a Bella afuera de uno de sus shows de arte y termina llendóse a casa con él. BXE.

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Y esta historia es de la mágnifica Daddy's Little Cannibal. Yo sólo tengo el honor de traducirla (:

"Las drogas le han enseñado a una generación entera de chicos Americanos el sistema métrico."  
-P.J O'Rourke

**Cigarette Burns**

"¡Aléjate de mí!" Le grité a Mike mientras cortaba los pedazos de coca.

"Déjame hacerlo." Mike se estiró para tomar la navaja en mi mano.

"Mueve tu mano una pulgada más y te rebanaré un dedo," Salté, mientras elevaba la navaja en el aire, avisándolo. Retiró su mano. "Además, la última vez que alguien más cortó la cocaína, no lo hizo bien y una piedrita se me atoró en la ventana de la nariz. Ahora cállate o sólo conseguirás mierda."

Volvió a sentarse en el sofá y encendió un cigarrillo. Mis manos temblaban con anticipación mientras continuaba cortando la coca. La coca, o cocaína, era mi droga de elección, todo lo demás era bueno, pero nada sabía tan dulce como el entumecimiento que consigues con la coca. El minuto en el que toca tus venas, es como un golpe de adrenalina, nada se siente como eso. Ni siquiera la metanfetamina puede encenderte de la manera en la que la coca lo hace.

Una pequeña pieza se cayó al lado de la mesa junto a mí. Luché contra la urgencia de lamerla, queriendo una probadita de lo que estaba a punto de venir. Miré a Mike; me miraba con ojos de halcón. Suspiré y la puse de vuelta con las demás, con mi navaja. "Joder," susurré para mi mientras comenzaba a cortar las líneas de nuevo. Una línea larga para él y otra para mí, ese era el trato, lo compartiríamos cincuenta, cincuenta.

"¡A la mierda!" Grité, aventando la navaja a la mesa cuando las líneas estuvieron bien derechas. "Mike, escoge tu línea, para que sepas que no te estafé."

Se arrastró hasta la mesa de centro y examinó las líneas. Mantuve un ojo en el mientras buscaba en mi bolsillo por un tampón. Estaba examinando su longitud mientras lo desenvolvía. "¡Apresúrate! No tengo todo el maldito día," Lo urgí.

Apuntó al que estaba más cerca de él. Asentí y saqué en tubo que empuja el algodón dentro de la vagina. Mis manos seguían temblando.

"¿Para qué es eso?" Preguntó. Lo miré, era la primera vez que inhalaba coca conmigo. Tenía mucho que aprender.

"Vas a usarlo para inhalar." Dije poniendo el tubo de plástico en su nariz. Él lo sacó y lo miró, asqueado. "No te preocupes, no lo he usado y no planeo hacerlo ahora que ha estado en tu nariz."

"¿Por qué no simplemente usamos dinero?" Preguntó aún mirando el insertador plástico del tampón.

"Uno. No tengo nada de dinero. Dos. Es más fácil porque pedazos de coca no se quedan atrapados como cuando usas billetes. Ahora inhala tu línea o de lo contrario la inhalaré por ti."

Suspiró antes de agacharse, con el final del tubo dentro de su nariz. Reí para mí; siempre era gracioso ver chicos con tampones metidos en su nariz mientras inhalaban coca.

Mike inhaló, podía ver la coca fluir del tubo hacia su nariz, se metió la línea en un solo intento. Sacó el tubo de su nariz y sorbió ruidosamente.

"Levanta tu cabeza." Le dije. Miré dentro de su nariz para asegurarme de que no hubiera nada en las ventanas, tenían la tendencia de esconderse entre los pelos de la nariz de la gente. Me incliné sobre la mesa y puse mis dedos en el puente de su nariz. "Cuando presione hacia arriba quiero que sorbas fuerte." Asintió. Presioné y el comenzó a sorber, podía ver su cuerpo sacudirse mientras sus ojos se agrandaban.

"¡Joder!" Gritó.

Sonreí mientras retiraba mis dedos de su nariz. Lamí mi dedo y lo pasé por la línea que acababa de inhalar, tomando pequeñas piezas de coca. Me miró. "Abre tu boca." Lo hizo y puse mi dedo en su boca, moviéndolo por sus encías y lengua. Sacudió su cabeza hacia atrás. Mike no era nuevo con esto de la coca; simplemente nunca lo había hecho bien. Yo aprendí del mejor, así que sabía lo que hacía.

"¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso?" Preguntó, temblando por el ataque de adrenalina.

Sonreí. "Años de práctica." Dije mientras me inclinaba sobre mi línea, mi tampón estaba en el lado derecho de mi nariz, presioné el lado izquierdo y comencé a sorber fuerte, la coca fluyó dentro de mi nariz y mi cuerpo se sacudió por el contacto. Terminé la línea y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, sorbiendo fuertemente. Presioné hacia arriba el puente de mi nariz y sorbí de nuevo. Mis hombros temblaron cuando la coca invadió mi sangre como un riachuelo. Pasé mi dedo por la mesa donde mi línea había estado y lo metí dentro de mi boca. El entumecimiento me golpeó instantáneamente. Mordí mi lengua y miré a Mike. "Joder, amo la coca."

Rió y me uní a él.

--

"Fabuloso Edward, fabuloso." El Profesor Higgins me felicitó, de nuevo. Palmeó mi hombro. "¿De dónde sacas tu inspiración?"

Me encogí de hombros y miré la pintura de nuevo. No era una de mis favoritas; de hecho era mi menos favorita. Si pudiera decidir, la quemaría en la hoguera. Era simplemente la pintura del hotel en el que estaba quedándome, no había nada único o significativo en ella, pero personas alrededor de todo el mundo estaban pagando millones de dólares para colgarla en su sala. Estaba pensando en poner dinero en ella solo para quemarlo.

"Gracias, Profesor Higgins." Le sonreí, dándome cuenta de que una encogida de hombros era algo grosero. "Muchas cosas me inspiran; no es justo sólo destacar una." Rió y palmeó mi hombro de nuevo, antes de tomar dos vasos de champan, alargándome una a mí.

"Ese es mi chico." Sonrió, golpeando su vaso contra el mío y tomando un gran sorbo. Seguí su movimiento, manteniendo mis labios cerrados, no era un bebedor, el sabor del alcohol me enfermaba, pero pretendía beber el licor carbonatado para complacer a uno de mis clientes preferidos. "Carlisle, tú tienes a un chico especial en tus manos," le gritó a mi padre adoptivo cuando terminó. Miré alrededor para ver a Carlisle envolver su brazo a mi alrededor.

"Lo sé," Carlisle sonrió, dándome un apretado abrazo. Le sonreí también, antes de excusarme educadamente de su compañía. Dejé el vaso de champan en una mesa y me moví a través de la multitud. Sonriendo y agradeciendo a invitados al azar, por venir. Salí por la puerta principal cuando estuve seguro de que nadie estaba prestando atención. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

--

Me paré fuera del estudio de arte, con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios. Mike me echó de su apartamento. Su novia vendría pronto. Ella no sabía sobre las drogas, así que no tenía permitido estar ahí cuando ella estaba cerca. Solía molestarme, pero ya no lo hace. Nadie quiere a un adicto a las drogas, mentimos, robamos, engañamos-lo que sea para arreglarnos. Mucha gente piensa que somos estúpidos, no somos estúpidos, sabemos lo que estamos haciendo, y tomamos ventaja de cualquiera que podamos, ese es nuestro trabajo. No estoy orgullosa de lo que soy. Antes de que comenzara a drogarme, tenía familia, amigos y un lugar donde quedarme. Pero todo eso se fue la primera vez que fumé meta.

La coca se me estaba bajando. Eso siempre me hacía sentir como mierda. Pasé mi mano a través de mi cabello. El único problema con la coca es que nunca dura lo suficiente. Tienes el mejor viaje de tu vida, y en menos de una hora estás bajando de ella más rápido que un avión en 9-11.

La puerta se abrió. Salté y miré a quien estaba saliendo. Un alto hombre de cabello broncíneo salió de ella, me sonrió antes de mirar al piso. Le sonreí de vuelta y me sonrojé mientras buscaba un cigarrillo en mi bolsillo, tratando de distraerme. Saqué un Camel Frost y estaba a punto de encenderlo cuando me di cuenta de que mi encendedor estaba en casa de Mike. Maldije suavemente para mí, antes de girarme hacia el hombre que estaba pasando a mi lado.

"¿De casualidad no tendrías un encendedor?" Pregunté.

Paró en medio paso y me miró. "Sabes que fumar es malo para ti, ¿cierto?"

Rodé los ojos; no me molesté en responderle con un comentario. Siempre hay un buen ciudadano que se atiene a las leyes y tiene que poner sus dos céntimos en tu vida. Sacudí mi cabeza y caminé, alejándome de ahí.

"Espera." Me llamó.

Me giré para verlo sacar un encendedor; era uno de esos encendedores que consigues en Spencers, de los que pueden usarse más de una vez mientras tengas fluido. Le sonreí mientras encendía mi cigarrillo por mí; succioné, dejando la nicotina llenar mis pulmones.

Alejé el cigarrillo de la flama y lo saqué de mi boca, dejando que el humo entrara en mis pulmones. Mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse. "Gracias," Continué sonriendo. Me incliné contra la pared; él siguió mi movimiento quedando a mi lado. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo. "¿Por qué llevas un encendedor si no fumas?" Pregunté. No era una gran fan de los silencios incómodos.

Se encogió de hombros. "En caso de que alguien pida uno. Puedes conocer mucha gente interesante de ese modo." Me envió una mirada. Rodé los ojos mientras sacudía mi cabeza.

"¿Siempre das el sermón de 'sabes que es malo para ti' antes de darle el encendedor a alguien?" Pregunté, dándole otra calada al cigarrillo.

Se encogió de hombros. "Depende de la persona."

"Supongo que soy afortunada." Murmuré mientras dejaba salir el humo.

"¿Sabes qué es irónico?" Preguntó, mirando la calle frente a mí. Sonreía para él, y sacudí mi cabeza. "Vine aquí a tomar aire fresco," rió mientras me miraba de nuevo.

Reí junto con él. No era tan gracioso y si alguna otra persona me hubiera dicho eso, hubiera respondido con algo inteligente, pero en verdad era muy lindo. "Buena." Murmuré. Rió antes de deslizarse al piso. Hice lo mismo, estirando mis piernas frente a mí. "Así que, ¿eres un gran fan del arte?" Decidí alargar nuestra conversación. Se encogió de hombros. "Te gusta mucho encogerte de hombros, ¿cierto?"

Se ruborizó. "Hábito, nunca hablé mucho durante la secundaria, así que me encogía mucho de hombros. Trato de no hacerlo mucho, porque es grosero, pero es difícil romper un hábito a veces."

Asentí, mirando mi cigarro. Podía entender eso de que fuera difícil romper un mal hábito.

"Además, puedes decir mucho de una persona por cómo reaccionan a un encogecimiento de hombros."

Reí. "¿Cómo? Has atrapado mi interés."

"Cómo, tomándote a ti, por ejemplo. No tomas un encogecimiento de hombros por respuesta, eso significa que eres fuerte y determinada. La gente que sí toma encogecimientos de hombros por respuesta, normalmente lo dejan así y se dejan llevar por la corriente," Explicó y sonreí ligeramente para mí misma

"De hecho eso fue un poco ingenioso," Asentí. "Pero nunca respondiste mi pregunta."

Rió. "Sí, me gusta el arte."

"¿Ves? ¿Era tan difícil?" Bromeé. "Todo eso para un enunciado de cinco letras."

Rodó sus ojos. Terminé el resto de mi cigarrillo antes de ponerme de pie. Se puso de pie poco después de que yo lo hice. Parada a su lado me sentía como un pitufo. Medía por lo menos 1.82 m. "¿Eres fan del arte?" Preguntó, limpiando la basura imaginaria de sus pantalones negros.

Me encogí de hombros, dándome cuenta de lo que había hecho, y ambos reímos. "Soy una gran fan del arte; simplemente apesto dibujando. Un mono no entrenada podría dibujar mejor que yo."

Sonrió. "¿Te gustaría unirte a mí, entonces?"

Lo miré con ojos estrechos. "Ésta no será una de esas veces cuando me despierto desnuda en la mañana atada a tu cama, ¿o sí? Pregunté.

Sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Puede serlo?" Bromeé, sonriendo.

Rió mientras me dirigía hacia el estudio de arte. Era el tipo de persona que confiaba en todo la gente que conocía. Cuando era pequeña, casi me subo a un carro con un grupo de hombres extraños porque me dijeron que estaban buscando a su perro perdido. Estaban a punto de irse, cuando un oficial de policía me alejó de ellos y me preguntó si los conocía. Sacudí mi cabeza y comencé a llorar, pensando que era _yo _la que estaba en problemas.

--

"¿Qué hay de ésta?" Le pregunté. Era la mujer más interesante que había cruzado esta tierra. La miré mientras sus cejas se juntaban, apretó sus labios. Sus expresiones faciales eran adorables.

"Es sólo la pintura de un cuarto de hotel. ¿Qué es lo genial acerca de ello? Puedo ver una copia de algo como esto en _cualquier _baño elegante." Se giró hacía mi, mientras hablaba.

La mayoría de los artistas estarían ofendidos por sus observaciones, pero yo creía que eran asombrosamente únicas. Reí cuando miraba alrededor de la habitación a las otras pinturas. Tenía que coincidir con ella, esta no era una de mis pinturas favoritas tampoco.

"Amo tus opiniones," Dije, mientras la miraba de nuevo.

Sonrió y se giró hacia mí. Tenía unos hermosos ojos café. "Gracias, la mayoría de la gente piensa que son tontos e incultos."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Tontos, tal vez, pero definitivamente no son incultos."

Volvió a mirar las pinturas. Mantuvo sus manos detrás de su espalda. Me recordó a una niña de cinco años de visita en un museo de arte. Luché contra la urgencia de tomar su mano para que pudiera tener un compañero. Miré alrededor del estudio, Emmett, mi hermano adoptivo estaba guiñándome un ojo, levantando su vaso de champan en el aire. Rodé mis ojos y sacudí la cabeza. Se rió, cosa que, podía jurar hizo el candelabro temblar.

Se giró hacía mi. "¿Acaba de guiñarte un ojo?"

Asentí. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, y el reconocimiento me golpeó. "¡No es así!" Añadí rápidamente.

Soltó unas guitarras. "Claro que no." Su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo.

"No lo es," Dije de nuevo, sintiéndome avergonzado. "Es mi hermano adoptivo, quien tiene una imaginación que le gusta correr con él" Le dediqué una mirada enfadada, rió de nuevo.

Sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "Tu estilo de vida personal es eso, tuya."

Rodé mis ojos. Estaba burlándose de mí. Paró frente a una pintura, con ojos bien abiertos. Sonreí, esa era una de mis favoritas. Mantuvo sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras la admiraba. Me incliné cerca de ella. "¿Te gusta?" Susurré, estaba asustado de asustarla si hablaba muy alto.

Asintió. "Es hermosa," miró la pintura boquiabierta.

"Es una pintura de mi madre, antes de que muriera. Es una de mis favoritas." Se giró tan rápido que casi me tira. Sus ojos seguían abiertos con asombro.

"¿Tu madre?" Preguntó.

Asentí.

"¿Eres Edward Cullen?" Casi gritó.

Asentí. "El mismo," Sonreí malignamente.

Su rostro se volvió rojo y su mandíbula cayó. "¡Tienes que estar jugando!"

Reí. "Ahora que sabes quién soy, ¿quién eres tú?" Pregunté. Había olvidado preguntar su nombre antes, y me lo había preguntado por toda la noche. Sentía que este era el tiempo perfecto para preguntar, para que no tuviera que llamarla 'esa chica'.

"Bella, Bella Swan." Alargó su mano.

Sonreí y la estreché. "Gusto en conocerte, Bella Swan."

--

Pasé la noche con Edward Cullen. Una parte de mí pensaba que estaba teniendo un flashback ácido. La otra parte no le importaba una mierda que fuera Edward Cullen. Era un niño prodigio, para decir menos. No sé la historia de su vida. Sólo sabía que era bien conocido y podía tocar el piano tan bien como podía pintar.

La gente nos miraba, pero la mayoría de ellos guardaban su distancia. Sabía que probablemente no querían hablarme. No me veía muy bien hoy. Mi cabello estaba sucio, mi ropa olía gracioso, y tenía cardenales corriendo en el lado de mi cuello. Palabra de aviso, nunca llames a tu vendedor de drogas un mono fumador rajado. Parece que no les agrada mucho.

Me guió hacia afuera cuando todos evacuaban el edificio. Sacó su celular; miré el silver razor, envidia penetrando mis venas. "Se está haciendo tarde…" Arrastró.

Asentí, sabiendo que el tour terminaba aquí. "Gracias por el tour. Fue muy agradable conocerte."

Arrojé mi capucha sobre mi cabeza y comencé a caminar, no queriendo gastar más tiempo. "¡Espera!" Me llamó.

Me giré para mirarlo. "¿Sí?" Pregunté, asustada de que se hubiera dado cuenta de que robé su encendedor de su bolsillo cuando no estaba mirando.

"Es peligroso caminar por aquí sola. ¿Quieres que te lleve?" Preguntó.

Suspiré aliviada. No quería devolverle su encendedor, era demasiado genial.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No gracias, no estoy segura de donde voy a pasar la noche, de todos modos." Cómo dije antes, no éramos estúpidos. Sabíamos cómo actuar para dar lástima. Lo tenía envuelto alrededor de mi dedo, ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era tomar el cebo y tendría un lugar donde quedarme para pasar la noche. Aunque no estaba segura de cuáles serían las consecuencias. La gente no es tan generosa estos días.

Comencé a girarme cuando me gritó que parara; sonreí a mi misma antes de mirarlo, de nuevo. Suspiró. "¿Quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche?" Preguntó.

Asentí lentamente; años de práctica me habían hecho la reina en este juego. "Si está bien contigo…" Arrastré.

"No es un problema." Sonrió. Mi corazón saltó hasta mi garganta. No bote de basura con fuego para mí hoy, y aún tenía una línea de coca que le robé a Mike en mi brasier. La noche estaba mejorando.

**End Chapter.**

Recuerden que nuestra familia lee los reviews, así que manténganlos limpios. :)

Jo

Por cierto: Si son parte de Twilighted . net, vayan a la sección de "all human." Cigarette Burns tiene su propio espacio.

**N/T: **Pues aquí está el original Cigarette Burns (: Es un HONOR poder traducirlo y la historia es completamente genial. Estoy teniendo muchísimo cuidado con la traducción, porqué quiero hacerle justicia y que sea perfecta. Actualizaré seguido, honrado a la memoria de Stephanie. Todos los capítulos ya están en inglés. En caso de que no lo sepan, Cigarette Burns significa: quemadas de cigarro. Un beso a todos y dejen un review (:


	2. The Beautiful Disaster

"No me expongo a ofender o asombrar, pero tampoco hago algo para evitarlo."  
-Sarah Silverman

**The Beautiful Disaster**

Miré a Bella mientras corría alrededor de mi casa como una pequeña niña en la dulcería. Miraba mis pinturas y fotografías con ojos muy abiertos, haciendo 'ohs' y 'aws' muy fuertes. Le sonreí mientras dejaba mis llaves en la barra. Decidí dejarla divertirse, mientras iba a la cocina y nos hacía algo para comer. No estaba acostumbrado a cocinar para alguien que no fuera yo, así que decidí hacer hamburguesas.

Estaba midiendo la leche en una taza de plástico de medición cuando Bella entró en la cocina, sus ojos seguían abiertos ampliamente. "Tu casa es jodidamente enorme." Su voz tenía un matiz de asombro. Le sonreí mientras ajustaba la temperatura en la estufa de gas. "Quiero decir, es más grande que cualquiera de los apartamentos en los que he estado-_¡combinados!_" No se quedó quieta mientras decía eso.

"Carlisle la escogió por mí," Dije, mientras tiraba la basura en un bote de la basura al final de la barra. Normalmente no era tan limpio, pero estando en presencia de una dama, quería dar una buena impresión. "¿Tienes hambre?" Pregunté cuando volví a la estufa.

Asintió. "Muero de hambre."

La miré. "No soy el mejor cocinero del mundo." Admití, ruborizándome.

"Mientras sea comestible," sonrió.

"Si quieres puedes tomar una ducha mientras cocino. Sacaré un poco de ropa limpia para ti." Estaba tratando de sonar educado. No quería que creyera que la única razón por la que quería que tomara una ducha era porque cada vez que respiraba por la nariz, mis ojos se humedecían.

"Una ducha sueña genial."

--

Salí de la regadera, y como Edward había prometido, había ropa limpia colgada en la encimera que sostenía el lavabo. Envolví la blanca toalla alrededor de mi pecho y sequé mi cabello con otra. Me paré frente al espejo y limpié el vapor con mi mano. Cuando pude ver mi reflejo, levanté mi barbilla de modo que pudiera ver los cardenales en mi cuello. Estaban volviéndose de un verde casi café. Suspiré y corrí un dedo sobre ellos, encogiéndome ligeramente cuando presioné muy fuerte sobre una parte sensible.

Estaba sanando. Eso era lo único que importaba. Rodé mis ojos hasta que estaba mirando al piso. Rocé la alfombra blanca hasta que encontré lo que estaba buscando.

Me incliné y tomé my bra del piso. Lo sostuve de manera en que estuviera viendo dentro de la copa derecha. Había cosido un pequeño bolsillo dentro de las copas de modo en que pudiera esconder mis drogas ahí. Saqué una pequeña bolsa de coca y los dos pennies que había escondido junto con ella. Froté ambos pennies contra la bolsa, arañando la coca contra ella misma; era un truco que había aprendido. Funciona siempre que no tienes una navaja, Cuando estaba segura de que se había separado lo máximo, vacié el contenido en la encimera.

Acomodé la coca en una línea con mi dedo, procurando atrapar cualquier pedazo. La mayoría de la gente la inhalaba fuera de la bolsa, cuando no tenían una navaja, pero yo apestaba inhalando fuera de las bolsas. La práctica no siempre hace la perfección. Cuando estuve contenta con la línea, corrí mi dedo sobre mis encías y dientes. El entumecimiento me golpeó instantáneamente. Corrí mi lengua sobre mis entumecidas encías.

Miré la línea ¡era enorme! No me di cuenta de cuánto estaba quitándole a Mike mientras cortaba las rocas hoy. Sonreí para mí misma mientras sacaba un tampón de mi bolsillo. Me incliné sobre la línea y metí el tampón en mi nariz. Sorbí, sosteniendo el tampón en la ventana derecha de mi nariz, mi dedo en la izquierda. La coca fluyó dentro de mi nariz y podía sentirla mezclarse con mis riachuelos de sangre.

Cada traficante tenía una forma especial de hacer coca. Mi viejo traficante solía poner laxantes bebés en ella, cuando después de quince minutos tenías que sacar todo, sabías que era suya. Dejé de ir con el cuándo le sacó un arma a uno de mis amigos.

Mi amigo aparentemente fue estafado por la hierba, pagó por una de 20 y le dieron quince. Le reclamó, se enfadó y le sacó un arma. Al principio estaba enojada, pero luego me di cuenta de que era una viuda negra y entendí de donde venía. Dejé de ir con él por respeto a mi amigo, además había otros lugares de los cuales podía obtener coca.

Cuando hube terminado con la línea, lamí la encimera. Luego fui a la bolsa. La volteé hacia afuera y la corrí sobre mis encías y lengua hasta que estuve segura de que estaba vacía. La dejé irse por el excusado junto con mi tampón usado después de terminar.

Me miré en el espejo de nuevo. Mis pupilas estaban dilatadas. Reí para mí misma mientras comenzaba a arañar mis brazos. Mi cuerpo entero estaba dormido. Cerré los ojos y me incliné contra la encimera. Mis dedos se clavaron en un lado.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Brinqué. La paranoia estaba entrándome.

"¿Estás bien?" La voz de Edward vino desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Sí, estoy bien," le grité. Nunca me había sentido tan bien en mi vida, aunque sentía como si mi corazón fuera a salirse de mi pecho. "¿Qué quieres que haga con mi ropa sucia?" Pregunté.

"Yo la tomaré." Dijo.

Me flexioné y la agarré. Saqué mis cigarros y su encendedor del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans. Arrojé el encendedor detrás del fregadero y puse mis cigarrillos sobre la encimera. Abrí la puerta y le entregué mi ropa sucia.

"Aquí tienes." Dije, sonriendo.

Se ruborizó. Fruncí el ceño, ahora dándome cuenta de que mi bra y pantaletas estaban en la cima.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, mirando el piso del baño.

"Perfecta." Dije por sobre el sonido de mi corazón palpitante. Sentía como si pudiera correr un maratón. Estaba sintiéndome jodidamente genial.

Edward me dio otra mirada antes de salir del baño. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me miré en el espejo. Me veía exactamente como me había visto cuando me miré en él dos segundos antes. Mis pupilas seguían dilatadas y aún tenía esos cardenales en mi cuello.

Mi cuerpo dio una sacudida nerviosa mientras me ponía la ropa de Edward. Había dejado unos bóxers de talla grande y una camiseta blanca de tirantes. Podías ver cada cortada, cardenal, y quemada de cigarrillo en mis brazos. Froté mis brazos inconscientemente.

Tomé mis cigarrillos y su encendedor de detrás del lavabo. Escondí el encendedor en la banda elástica de sus shorts. La camiseta era lo suficientemente suelta para que no se diera cuenta de que había un bulto ahí. Solo tenía que esperar que no se deslizara y callera al piso mientras caminaba.

Abrí la puerta y caminé hacia la cocina. Me rasqué los brazos nerviosamente mientras caminaba hacia él. La comida estaba lista, me alargó un plato azul lleno de carne y fideos bañados en salsa de queso. Ya no tenía hambre, pero no quería ser grosera, así que me forcé a mi misma a comer.

Me senté junto a él en la mesa, el sopló sobre su comida antes de tomar un poco. Hice lo mismo. Es raro comer mientras estás drogada con coca, todo tu cuerpo está adormecido y no puedes sentir el sabor de nada. Es como volver de la oficina del dentista.

"No está tan mal, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Edward, obviamente avergonzado por sus habilidades culinarias.

Lo miré y sacudí mi cabeza. "No, ¡está genial! Es sólo que no estoy tan hambrienta como creí" Sorbí por la nariz, y me la froté.

Terminamos nuestra cena en silencio. De un momento a otro alguno de nosotros le haría una pregunta al otro. Era incómodo y embarazoso, la mayoría del tiempo lo único que podía escuchar era mi corazón palpitando contra mi pecho.

"¿Te importa?" Pregunté, levantando mi paquete de cigarrillos.

Sacudió su cabeza.

Me levanté de mi silla y tomé ambos platos. El había terminado con lo suyo y yo había terminado la mitad de lo mío. Puse las sobras en la basura y pasé los platos por debajo del agua. Siempre había tenido esa tendencia de limpiar cuando estaba drogada. Siempre que estoy en casa de un amigo y nos metemos meta (o coca) su casa normalmente está impecable para el tiempo en que me voy.

Caminé hacia la estufa de gas, mi mano estaba temblando. Giré el pomo. Un grueso sonido hizo eco en la cocina antes de que se encendiera la llama. Puse el cigarrillo en la llama y inhalé profundamente. Mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, pero mi cabeza seguía corriendo. Edward caminó a mi lado.

"¿Estás segura de qué estás bien?" Preguntó, checando mi frente. Me encogí, cosa que lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Sus manos estaban frías.

Asentí. "Nunca me he sentido mejor." Sonreí.

"Te ves como si estuvieras a punto de vomitar." Frunció el ceño.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Sólo estoy cansada. Eso es todo." Mentí.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto?" Preguntó.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No, me quedaré en el sofá." Ya me había dado un lugar donde quedarme, una ducha caliente, ropa limpia, y comida. No empujaría mi suerte con una habitación, además, en realidad no estaba tan cansada y el tenía una gran pantalla de TV.

"No te preocupes por eso. Tengo una habitación extra para invitados, que nunca uso." Persistió.

"Genial." Traté de sonar entusiasta, pero de verdad quería mirar su TV.

--

Ya no estaba. Se había ido sin siquiera dejar una nota. La casa estaba limpia, todo estaba impecable. Nunca había visto una casa más limpia, ni siquiera cuando vivía con mi madre adoptiva, Esme. No había robado nada; mi ropa estaba descansando ordenadamente sobre la encimera. Incluso dejó el encendedor que me había quitado cuando pensó que no estaba mirando.

Mi celular vibró. Gemí cuando vi el Identificador de llamadas.

"¿Qué Emmett?" Dije, monótonamente.

"¿Cómo estuvo?" Preguntó. Nunca era de los de charlas pequeñas.

"Nada sucedió," Dije, teniendo ya un dolor de cabeza. "La traje a casa, le hice la cena, tomó una ducha _sola, _cenamos, fuimos a la cama, se levantó temprano, limpió mi casa, y se fue."

"¿Limpió tu casa?" Preguntó Emmett. Sonaba tan sorprendido como yo.

"Si, incluso lavó los trastes," Dije, pasando los dedos sobre mi impecable encimera.

"Mándala a mi casa, Rose ha estado gritándome que lave los trastes desde hace meses, ya."

Reí.

"Esme quería que te dijera que la gente de _Smithsonian _estará en tu casa hoy por la tarde y deberás limpiar el lugar. Pero creo que ya no tienes que hacerlo," rió.

"Supongo que no," Murmuré al teléfono. "Hey, creo que volveré a la cama, ¿puedo llamarte luego?" Pregunté, tratando de sacar una excusa para ya no hablar con él.

"Claro, galán."

--

"¿Meta o heroína?" Preguntó Tyler mientras entraba a su auto.

"No sé," Bostecé.

Estaba exhausta. Tenía insomnio. Me aburrí y limpié la casa de Edward. Incluso lavé sus bóxers porque estaba muy aburrida. Pensé en hacerle el desayuno, pero llamé a Tyler y le dije que me recogiera, en lugar de eso.

"¿Bueno, quieres dormir un poco, o seguir con esto un poco más?" Preguntó, doblando a la izquierda.

"Meta, será." Dije.

Tyler sonrió. "Esa es mi pequeña drogadicta." Bromeó.

"¿Mismo chico?" Pregunté. Siempre tomaba meta con Tyler. Era el chico con el que ibas si querías cosas más fuertes como meta y heroína.

Sacudió su cabeza. "Hay un chico nuevo que quiero que conozcas."

Asentí. Siempre era positiva con eso de tratar con nuevos traficantes. Era la muñeca de pruebas del grupo. Una vez comí un hongo que bien pudo haber estado bien envenenado, porque pensamos que eran alucinógenos. Se veía bien pero no me hizo 'viajar,' terminé vomitándolo media hora después. Estuve en el hospital una buena porción de esa noche.

Me dejó frente a una casa de dos pisos. Sonreí. Era la casa de Lauren, no éramos muy buenas amigas, pero me alegraba el hecho de estar en una casa que conociera. Su madre no sabía que estuviera en esto de las drogas, pero aún así las tomábamos en su casa. Cerré la puerta del auto de Tyler y puse las manos dentro del bolsillo de mi sudadera. Tyler me sonrió antes de caminar a mi lado hacia la casa de Lauren.

Dos hombres salieron de la casa. Ambos estaban alrededor de mi altura, uno tenía la cabeza rapada y el otro largo cabello café que se escondía debajo de una gorra de beisbol. Nos sonrieron a Tyler y a mí. Mantuve mi cara inexpresiva. El de la cabeza rapada le lanzó una bolsa a Tyler. Paramos de caminar y la miré. Mi boca se abrió. Era una bolsa de sándwiches llena de hierba. Tyler sonrió y miró de nuevo hacia arriba, a los hombres.

El del largo cabello café asintió a Tyler para que lo siguiera adentro. Miré a Tyler. Ya estaba caminando al chico con la gorra de beisbol sin siquiera decirme nada. Quería seguirlo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no estaba invitada. Me dejó sola con el chico de la cabeza rapada. Suponía que era él quien iba a venderme la meta.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó, acercándose a mí.

"Bella," dije, mas valerosamente de lo que me sentía. No me gustaba este chico.

"Soy Snow." Me ofreció su mano. No la sacudí.

Snow era el traficante de drogas más peligroso en Washington. Era un blanco caliente para los policías; cualquiera que fuera atrapado asociándose con él automáticamente se situaba en el top de su lista. Nunca había tenido el placer de conocer a Snow-nunca lo había querido. El simple pensamiento de pensar en él cerca de mí, me hacia querer salir corriendo, y mandar a la mierda todo esto, pero no quería avergonzarme en frente de nadie, no era una cobarde.

Apartó su mano. "¿Te importa que vayamos a un lado de la casa? La madre de Lauren me sacó y no me gusta estar aquí en medio de la calle, ya sabes, policías y todo eso."

Sonrió. La mayoría de sus dientes estaban rotos o faltaban. Obviamente pasaba mucho tiempo metiéndose meta. Asentí antes de seguirlo a un lado de la casa. Me asustaba y no quería molestarlo.

"Así que, dime sobre ti," dijo, sentándose en el piso.

Me senté a su lado. "No hay mucho que decir." Murmuré.

Puso su mano en mi rodilla. "¿Has salido con un nigga antes?" Preguntó.

Le di una mirada de asco y moví mi rodilla de su alcance. "Estás enfermo." Grité. Era un cabeza rapada. Un estúpido 'quiero ser' cabeza rapada. Debí haberlo sabido. "No, nunca he salido con una persona negra antes. No he salido con nadie antes." Murmuré. "¡Y me gustaría que no los llamaras niggas!" No importaba cuanto me asustara, no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo deshonrar a una raza, eso me molestaba más que nada.

Rió. "Crees que eres muy ruda, ¿cierto?" Preguntó, arrastrándose con sus rodillas.

"No pienso nada. No estoy tratando de ser ruda; simplemente no quiero escucharte insultar una raza de gente." Le grité. No hice ningún ademán de ponerme de pie.

Snow rió. "¿Tienes una bocota, cierto?" Preguntó. Rodé los ojos. "Así que, Tyler me dijo que te gusta la meta…" Trazó, antes de buscar en su bolsillo, mis ojos se abrieron y sonreí.

"¿Cuánto?" Pregunté, olvidándome del hecho de que no tenía dinero.

Me sonrió. "Puedes pagar por él después."

Lo pensé por un segundo, pero no me importaba. ¿Qué eran unos dólares perdidos después, por un poco de meta ahora? "¿Tienes algo con lo que pueda inhalar esto?" Pregunté, tomando el papel. Sacó su cartera. Rodé los ojos y me hice hacia atrás para mirar al polvo de color cristalino.

Abrí el papel y me incliné en la hierba. Era una buena cantidad de meta, alrededor de 30 dólares. Snow me alargó un billete de dólar enrollado. Me incliné sobre el papel. Usé mi ventana de la nariz izquierda, para inhalar la meta; la derecha estaba dedicada a la coca. Sorbí audiblemente; podía ver a Snow sonreír detrás de mí.

Apreté hacia arriba el puente de mi nariz. La adrenalina me había golpeado. Mi sangre se aceleró en mis venas. Mis pupilas se dilataron. Y me sentía genial.

Snow movió su mano a la parte interior de mi muslo. Fruncí el ceño. Su lengua lamió mi cuello. Me incliné lejos de él y traté de quitármelo de encima. Tomó mis muñecas y las sostuvo a mis costados. Se acercó aún más. Capturó mis labios con los suyos y me hizo besarlo. Mis ojos estaban abiertos enormemente. Traté de sacar mis muñecas fuera de sus manos. Movió sus rodillas de modo en que estuviera sentado a horcajadas sobre mí, sus labios nunca dejaron los míos. Finalmente se alejó.

"¡Dijiste que podía pagarte!" Grité.

Sonrió. "Lo harás."

**End Chapter.**

Mi familia lee los reviews, así que por favor, sean buenos...

Jo

POR CIERTO: Si son parte de Twilighted . net, vayan a la sección "all human". Cigarette Burns tiene su propio espacio.

**N/T: **Este capítulo va para alba y para que deje de ching… xDD (Broma local entre mi mejor amiga y yo.) Te amoo corazón; aquí está tu capi :D Si quieren agradecerle a alguien que desde este momento me concentre total y completamente en terminar la traducción de esta historia, esa persona sería alba, ya que me molesta las 24/7 para que siga; y como es mi amante/amiga nueva/corazón/beffa del alma, pues no puedo negárselo más xD **Así que todos digan: Gracias Alba (: **en su reviewxD

**N/T 2: **La razón por la cual este fic está en mi cuenta aquí y no en DLC Traducciones, es porque hay más gente visitando mi página y que me tiene en alertas aquí que allá. Pienso, gracias a reviews y a faltas de alertas allá, que no mucha gente está entrando a esa cuenta, además, muchísima gente me había preguntado por Cigarette Burns antes, por medios de mps y reviews, así que por eso decidí subirla aquí. En efecto, hay muchos más reviews, y alertas para la historia aquí, que las que hay en cualquier historia en DLC Traducciones y creo que más gente la hubiera conocido de este modo. Además, tengo más control para mps y preguntas, o no sé, cualquier cosa en esta cuenta, ya que para abrir una cuenta en Fanfiction necesitas una cuenta de correo, y usé una de yahoo que no manejo muy bien para DLC Traducciones. Nunca la uso, ni la abro, sólo la hice para poder abrir otra cuenta en Fanfiction. Pero igual, si a alguien le molesta, puede decirme y la cambiaré a la otra.

**Otra cosa: **Perdón por el retraso, estuve suspendida junto con unas amigas, pero no les dijimos a nuestros papás, así que estuvimos caminando y escondiéndonos toda la mañana, durante un tiempo. Gracias a ello nos quitaron nuestra carta de buena conducta y para recuperarla tendremos que hacer trabajo comunitario hasta las 5 y media de la tarde de hoy hasta el próximo martes. Si le sumamos proyectos, tareas, exámenes, cosas del bachi, y arreglos para la graduación, esto está matándome xD Enfin…

-Unbeso (:


	3. Withdrawals

Gracias por los asombrosos reviews. Es muy agradable saber que les gusta la historia. Quisiera que Stephanie pudiera estar aquí para leerlos. :)

"Todas las drogas de algún interés para alguien moderadamente inteligente en América, son ilegales ahora."  
-Thomas Szasz

**Withdrawals**

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

Miré el reloj, eran casi las ocho y media. Fruncí el ceño mientras salía del sofá. Probablemente era Emmett o cualquier otro miembro de mi familia que venía a preguntar por la entrevista. Aunque no entendía porque no podían simplemente haber llamado.

No me molesté en mirar a través del orificio. Simplemente abrí la puerta y mi corazón cayó.

Bella estaba fuera de mi apartamento, mirando al suelo. Su chaqueta estaba desgarrada y era fácil decir que no estaba usando nada debajo. Su cabello estaba decorado con hojas y suciedad. Levantó la mirada. El lado izquierdo de su rostro estaba herido e hinchado. Estaba llorando.

"Hola," su voz se le atoró en la garganta. Se la aclaró. "Odio pedirte esto, pero necesito un lugar para que darme. Prometo que será la última vez," dijo rápidamente.

Me tomó un segundo asimilar todo lo que había dicho. No sabía que decirle. No podía ponerla de vuelta en las calles; se veía como si hubiera tenido una dura noche. Y si me devolvió mi encendedor.

"Claro." Finalmente asentí.

Sonrió.

Me hice a un lado para que pudiera pasar. Entró en mi apartamento mirando al piso. "Siento lo de ayer," susurró. "Esperaba que pudiera irme y sería lo último que vieras de mí, pero necesitaba un lugar a donde ir."

Sacudí la cabeza. "Está bien," dije. "¿Te gustaría algo de tomar? Estaba a punto de ordenar pizza, ¿te gustaría un poco?"

"Sí, um," dudó mientras movía la mano detrás de su cabeza. "Me encantaría algo de tomar."

Entré a la cocina y saqué dos latas de coca. Ella me sonrió antes de tomar la que le quedaba más cerca. Tiró de la lengüeta, abrió la bebida, y comenzó a tragar. Arrojó la lata vacía a la mesa y tomó un gran aliento.

"¿Sedienta?" Pregunté arqueando una ceja.

Asintió.

Le di mi lata. "¿Dónde estuviste esta mañana?" Pregunté, tomando asiento en la mesa.

Se encogió de hombros. "No sabía si querías que me fuera en la mañana o no, así que le dije a alguien que viniera por mí."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Quisieras decirme porque luces como si hubieras tenido una pelea con un marsupial?" Pregunté.

Dejó salir un respiro que sonó como una risa. "Conozco a mucha gente mala," dijo, mientras miraba la lata de coca en su mano.

Me puse de pie. "¿Quieres un poco de hielo para tu cara?" Pregunté.

Asintió.

Saqué una bolsa Ziploc y la llené de hielo. "Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿cierto?" Pregunté mientras cerraba la bolsa y caminaba hacia la parte de la barra en la que estaba apoyada.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, tomando la bolsa y poniéndosela sobre la mejilla.

"Vas a tener que quedarte conmigo por un tiempo. Sólo hasta que puedas mantenerte por ti sola, especialmente si vas a venir cada vez que algo malo te suceda." Traté de aligerar la situación con una sonrisa.

Me miró fijamente. "Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?"

--

Nos sentamos en silencio mientras esperábamos a que la pizza llegara. Dominos nos prometía treinta minutos. Había muchas cosas que una persona podía hacer en treinta minutos…

"¿Tengo que pagar renta?" Pregunté, tomando otro trago de mi coca.

"¿Tienes dinero?" Preguntó Edward arqueando una ceja.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"No, no tienes que pagar renta."

"Puedo conseguir un trabajo."

"¿Qué tipo de trabajo?" Sonrió.

Me encogí de hombros. "He escuchado que los strippers ganan mucho…"

Sacudió su cabeza. "No vas a convertirte en stripper."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Qué hay de Hooters?"

Arrugó las cejas. "¿Quieres trabajar en Hooters?" Preguntó.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "En realidad no, mis senos no son lo suficientemente grandes." Estaba a punto de agarrar mi pecho, pero no quería que Edward se sintiera incómodo.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó, refiriéndose a mi mejilla.

Quería decírselo. Quería decírselo más de lo que había querido cualquier otra cosa en toda mi vida. Quería el momento de ser como alguna historia de ficción en donde le decía todo y teníamos sexo pasional y caliente. Pero no podía hacerlo. Admitírselo a él sería admitírmelo a mí, y no quería admitírselo a nadie, especialmente a mí. Aún estaba entumecida por el momento. El shock de lo que había pasado aún bloqueaba el dolor que estaba segura vendría pronto.

Le sonreí amargamente a Edward. "No sé cómo decir no, algunas veces."

"Dime que pasó, Bella." Era una solicitud más que una demanda.

Me mordí el labio y dudé. "Mi amigo Tyler me recogió de tu apartamento…"

--

Estaba recostada a lo largo de mi cama, con la cabeza enterrada dentro de mi almohada, dormida. La miré, temeroso de hacer algo más. No tenía idea de lo que haría con ella. No era un perro callejero, era un ser humano. No era como si pudiera quedármela por un par de meses y luego dársela a la perrera.

Corrí mis dedos entre mi cabello y dejé salir un bajo gemido. ¿En qué me había metido?

Mi celular vibró. Salí de la habitación, leyendo el identificador de llamadas.

"Hola, Alice."

"¿Cómo está llevándolo?" Preguntó Alice, preocupada.

"Está dormida." Le dije. Había llamado a Alice cuando Bella estaba en la ducha. No le dije lo que había pasado, sólo que tenía una chica aquí que necesitaba ayuda. El esposo de Alice era un drogadicto y ella trabajaba con adolescentes con adicciones. Era la persona perfecta para llamar en ocasiones como esta.

"Esta es la primera novia que consigues, y resulta ser una drogadicta sin hogar," bromeó Alice.

"No es mi novia." Rodé los ojos.

"Ok, tu primer potencial para novia," se corrigió a sí misma. Su voz seguía siendo burlona. "Estará enferma por los próximos días. No me sorprendería si se pone irritable…" Alice dejó que su voz se apagara.

Miré a Bella a través de la grieta de la puerta, estaba temblando violentamente. "Está temblando, Alice." Le dije, asustado.

"Va a estar haciendo eso por un tiempo; ha estado tomando varias drogas muy fuertes, Edward. Le pediré a Carlisle que vaya mañana en la mañana. Los próximos días serán dolorosos para ella y necesita un doctor para que la cheque. Pasaré por ahí mañana y llevaré alguna de mi ropa vieja."

"Gracias."

"No hay problema, ¿para qué son las hermanas?" Preguntó, con voz aguda.

"¿Cómo está llevándola Jasper?" Pregunté.

Alice suspiré. "Está teniendo un tiempo difícil…Estoy preocupada por él."

Jasper solía estar en el mismo bote que Bella, tratando con drogas fuertes. Era uno de los pacientes de Alice. De esa manera se conocieron. Era la relación más rara en el mundo. Amor a primera vista no cubría a estos dos.

Nos dijimos adiós y volví para chequear a Bella. Se acurrucó más cerca de las sábanas y frotó la mejilla contra la almohada.

"Necesito un cigarrillo," murmuró medio dormida.

--

Vomité en el bote de basura que el Dr. Cullen había puesto en la cama. Las manos de Edward sostuvieron mi cabello. Comencé a temblar mientras alejaba mi cabeza del contenedor de plástico. Estaba llorando. "Lo siento," gimoteé. "¡No es mi intención!"

Alice me dio una palmadita en la cabeza con una vieja camiseta mojada. Recuerdo a un amigo diciéndome que sabías que eras mejor amigo de alguien cuando te veía vomitar. Supongo que estoy jodidamente cerca de esta gente.

Edward me ayudó a recostarme sobre su cama. Todo mi cuerpo me dolía. Me estiré para tomar un cigarrillo. Mis manos seguían temblando al tiempo que trataba de encenderlo con el encendedor de Edward. No podía hacerlo, así que lo arrojé al piso.

Giré mi cabeza hacia un lado y cerré los ojos. Recuperaciones de mierda. Sorbí fuertemente, haciendo una mueca cuando los mocos cayeron en mi boca. Me incliné en la cama de nuevo y escupí en el bote de basura.

"¿Por qué sigue vomitando?" Le preguntó Edward al Dr. Cullen, enfadado.

Quería gritar que no era mi intención, pero estaba muy ocupada sorbiendo.

"Su cuerpo está acostumbrándose a no tener las sustancias en su sistema." Le dijo el Dr. Cullen, frunciéndome el ceño.

Gemí en dolor mientras trataba de alcanzar la taza de agua. Edward la tomó por mí y me dio la oreja. Sorbí el agua, desesperada por algo de tomar. Me aparté y apoyé la cabeza en el borde de su cama. Cerré los ojos.

"A quien le importa recuperarse, ¡Denme algo para que el dolor de mierda se vaya!" Les grité.

Edward puso su mano en mi frente. "Tu fiebre está bajando."

"¡Whoopie jodido doo!"

No me importaba mi estúpida fiebre. ¡Quería mi jodida coca! Luché contra la urgencia que salir de ahí y mudarme con Snow. Podía lidiar con ser violada siempre que consiguiera mis mezclas. Además, no era tan malo. Técnicamente no es violación cuando lo quieres. Quería mi coca, y la única manera en la que la iba a obtener era durmiendo con él. No es violación, es negocio.

Mi estómago se sacudió de nuevo y me incliné por el lado de la cama de Edward, preparándome para vomitar de nuevo. No sabía que recuperarse fuera tan duro. Claro, nunca me había ausentado de las drogas por tanto tiempo. Siempre encontraba la manera de conseguir lo que quería. Las manos de Edward siguieron sosteniendo mi cabello mientras veía el agua golpear la parte inferior del bote de basura. El Dr. Cullen me frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Tomó mi rostro entre sus dedos. ¿Por qué los doctores siempre tienen los dedos fríos?

"¿Hace cuanto tomas drogas, Bella?" Preguntó.

Lo pensé. "Cinco años," Dije.

El Dr. Cullen me miró ceñudo mientras ponía una luz dentro de cada uno de mis ojos. "¿Qué tan seguido inhalas drogas recreativas?" Preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

Me dejó ir. Caí en la cama de nuevo, preguntándome a mí misma sí quería tomar el vaso o no. Decidí no hacerlo, había vomitado demasiado por toda una vida. Rodé y envolví la almohada alrededor de su cabeza. El Dr. Cullen estaba hablando con Edward. No sabía que estaban diciendo; no me importaba lo que decían. Lo único que quería era terminar con esto ya.

Alguien tiró de la almohada. Levanté la vista para mirar a Alice fruncirme el ceño. "¿Bella? ¿Te importa si te hago algunas preguntas?"

Sacudí mi cabeza.

Me ayudó a incorporarme. Miré alrededor de la habitación de Edward, estaba vacía. "¿Dónde están todos?" Pregunté, mi cabeza palpitaba.

"Van a dejarnos solas por unos minutos," dijo.

Fruncí el ceño. No me gustaba que Edward no estuviera aquí. Pero no dije nada. Alice me sonrió antes de mover un mechón de cabello de mi sudorosa mejilla. "¿Edward te dijo que mi esposo era un adicto a las drogas?"

Sacudí mi cabeza.

Alice sonrió. "Sí, era un adicto a la meta."

"Lo siento." No sabía que más decir.

"Yo no. No había manera de que hubiera podido conocerlo si no fuera uno."

"¿Estaba tan mal como yo?" Pregunté, sintiéndome apenada.

Alice rió. "Mucho peor. Estaba desembocado. Estaba en el ejército. Y podía llegar tan lejos como, cada palabra que decía ser una maldición, despotricando sobre cuánto dolor tenía. Arrojarle cosas a la gente que trataba de ayudarlo, y nadie quería estar a su alrededor." No paró de sonreír.

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Te arrojó algo alguna vez?"

"Trató de arrojarme el control remoto. Se lo arrojé de vuelta y lo reté a arrojármelo de nuevo," rió.

No me reí. "Esto no es lo que quieres hablar conmigo, ¿cierto?" Pregunté. "Edward te lo digo, ¿verdad?"

Alice sacudió su cabeza. "No. No me ha dicho nada que tú no le dijeras. "Es realmente moral cuando de la vida personal de la gente se trata."

"¿Quieres escucharlo?" Pregunté, arqueando una ceja.

Alice me miró. "Sí quieres decírmelo."

Tomé un gran aliento. "Creo que sí."

**Fin del capítulo.**

**N/A: **Cómo prometí ;) Besos.


	4. Lighter Smiles

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

"Miren, creo que las drogas han hecho algunas cosas buenas por nosotros, de verdad lo hago, y si ustedes no creen que las drogas han hecho cosas buenas por nosotros, háganme un favor: vayan a casa esta noche y tomen todos sus álbumes, cintas, CDs y quémenlos. Porque, ya saben, los músicos que hicieron toda esa música que rehalzó su vida durante años…estaban muy jodidamente metidos en las drogas."  
-James Maynard Keenan

**Lighter Smiles**

Prendí mi encendedor y lo miré por un par de segundos. Finalmente puse mi cigarrillo dentro de la flama, y tomé una gran calada, chupando el alcatraz y la nicotina. Había estado fumando como loca desde que dejé la coca. Alejé el cigarrillo de las flamas. La flama aún ardía, calentando el metal. Saqué el cigarrillo de mi boca y rápidamente puse el encendedor boca abajo contra mi muslo, quitando el pulgar del botón de modo que la flama se había ido.

Grité de dolor mientras me caía del escusado a los azulejos del piso. Todo mi cuerpo se acurrucó, pero nunca quité el encendedor de mi muslo. Podía sentir la punta de mi encendedor chamuscar el pelo de mi brazo, pero no podía moverme. Toda mi atención estaba en mi muslo.

Finalmente alejé el encendedor de mi piel. Podía sentir mi piel levantarse con él encendedor. Corrí mi mano por la marca de quemadura, dolió y picó al mismo tiempo. Odié el sentimiento.

Un fuerte toque me devolvió a la realidad. Levanté la cabeza y miré la puerta blanca. "¿Sigues ahí, Bella?" Preguntó Edward.

Asentí. Luego me di cuenta de que eso era estúpido, porque no podía verme a través de la puerta, así que respondí con un, "Sí. Sólo me caí del excusado de nuevo."

Se quedó en silencio por un minuto. "¿Otra vez?" Preguntó.

Asentí, ligeramente consciente de que seguía sin poder verme. "No me conoces desde hace tanto. Me caigo de todo." Cosa que era cierta. Me caigo mucho de las cosas. Es incluso peor cuando estoy ebria o en ex, porque entonces comienzo a frotar varias partes de mi cuerpo en el suelo, murmurando lo bien que se siente.

"¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?" Preguntó.

Me levanté del piso. Puse el cigarrillo entre mis labios mientras me subía los shorts de basquetbol de Edward y las panties de Alice hasta la cintura. No tenía ropa propia en el momento, así que había pedido prestada ropa extra de Alice y Edward. Tomé el encendedor de Edward del piso, y caminé hacia la puerta.

Edward estaba recargado sobre la pared, sus cejas estaban fruncidas, y se veía preocupado- me asustó verlo mirándome como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Levanté las manos en el aire.

Parpadeó dos veces. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó.

"¿No vas a golpearme?" Pregunté. Se veía confundido. "Estás mirándome como si acaba de decirte que soy Jeffery Dahmer o algo así." El cigarrillo se resbaló de mis labios y cayó al piso. Me agaché para recogerlo, la piel de mi muslo se estiró, haciendo que mi quemadura ardiera con ello. Murmuré un "ouch," antes de tomar el cigarrillo encendido. Sonreí triunfal, normalmente cuando tiraba los cigarrillos se apagaban. Este no.

Moré a Edward, con el cigarrillo entre los labios de nuevo. "¿Por qué estuviste tanto tiempo ahí dentro?" Preguntó, mirándome de arriba abajo.

"Normalmente no hago popo muy seguido, así que me asusté un poco cuando algo comenzaba a salir de mi trasero." Era verdad. Solían pasar semanas antes de que hiciera popo, antes.

La boca de Edward se frunció; No podía decir si trataba de esconder su asco o una sonrisa. "Déjame ver tus ojos, Bella." Agitó su mano para que fuera hacia él.

Lo pensé por un minuto. Una parte de mí quería gritarle por no confiar en mí, la otra parte me recordaba que esta era su casa y podía echarme cuando quisiera. Así que caminé hacia él, manteniendo mis párpados abiertos con los dedos, cosa que le hizo rodar los ojos. Lo miré devuelta a sus ojos topacio. Eran muy bonitos.

"¡Whoa! ¿Usas lentes de contacto?" Pregunté, sorprendida de ver ojos color topacio.

"No," dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras acercaba su rostro al mío. "Son así naturalmente. Los saqué de mi padre. Estás limpia," dijo, alejando su cabeza de nuevo.

"No es como si pudiera conseguirme algo, aunque quisiera," cosa que una parte de mí aún quería. "He estado bajo arresto domiciliario aquí desde que volví," lloriqueé.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. Lo seguí, sin haber terminado con esta batalla.

Llevaba viviendo con Edward por toda una semana ahora. Las recuperaciones no habían parado, pero se habían vuelto un poco más fáciles de manejar. Fumaba como loca y me mareaba a cada oportunidad que tenía, pero estoy segura de que eso es mejor que inyectarme heroína.

Vivir con Edward había resultado una experiencia muy interesante. Aunque habíamos vivido juntos por sólo una semana, y mucho de ese tiempo lo había pasado arrastrándome hasta en bote de basura, vomitando todo lo que pasaba a través de mis labios, nos habíamos divertido mucho. Le gusta hacer muchas preguntas, y no preguntas sobre las drogas o mis fiestas. Preguntas estúpidas sobre cuál es mi color favorito, o que música escuchaba cuando era pequeña. Cosas que parecen triviales para mí, mientras son interesantes para él.

Caminó hacia el refrigerador y sacó una coca. "Jasper vendrá en la noche," dijo mientras abría la lata y tomaba un sorbo.

"Alice me lo dijo anoche," dije mientras caminaba hacia la basura para deshacerme de mi cigarrillo. Alice y yo nos habíamos acercado mucho con el paso de los días. Era muy diferente de lo que esperaba. Siempre estaba llena de energía y sonreía mucho. Sentía que estaba corrompiéndola con mis historias. Pero nunca se quejaba. Simplemente sonreía y decía exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar.

"¿Te parece bien?" Preguntó Edward.

Aún estaba esperando que me volviera histérica y destruyera toda su casa. Le dije que había visto demasiadas películas, pero incluso Alice coincidía con él, estaba tomándome esto demasiado bien. Honestamente, sólo pretendía llevarlo bien, en realidad estaba matándome por dentro y sin drogas estaba golpeándome incluso más fuerte. Perdí mi virginidad con un traficante de drogas en el costado de una casa. Pero lo escondía detrás de malas bromas y mutilándome a mí misma.

"Sí, ¿por qué no lo haría? Actúas como si fuera un pequeño perro que se asusta o 'entusiasma de más' cuando alguien llega. No es como si fuera a montarme en su pierna o algo. Además, tengo mis cigarrillos, eso debería serenarme por un par de horas."

Edward sonrió.

"Eso me recuerda. ¿Te importaría si voy a la estación de gasolina de la esquina por un paquete de cigarrillos?" Pregunté. Edward me miró sospechosamente. "Se me acabaron y si no quieres que le arranque la cabeza a mordidas a alguien, me dejaras ir."

"Bien, pero iré contigo." Puso la lata sobre la encimera y tomó sus llaves.

Me encogí de hombros. "Haz lo que tengas que hacer." Me sonreí a mi misma cuando no estaba mirando. "Sí," chillé bajo mi aliento.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Edward.

Levanté la mirada y sacudí mi cabeza. "Nada."

--

Bella y yo decidimos caminar hasta la gasolinera de la esquina. Le ofrecí llevarla en mi Volvo pero dijo algo sobre arruinar toda la experiencia de ir a la estación local de gasolina. No estaba segura de qué quería decir con eso, pero no la presioné.

La miré de reojo. Llevaba una de mis chaquetas sobre mi camiseta sin mangas. Incluso en algo tan simple como en una camiseta y shorts deportivos, se veía linda. Se giró y me miró. Hice una nota mental de que su herida estaba curándose agradablemente.

"Tengo una pregunta," dijo.

Asentí.

"¿Cómo eran tus viejas novias?" Preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. "En realidad nunca tuve una, para ser honesto. Era muy callado en la prepa, les gustaba a muchas chicas, pero nunca les devolví el sentimiento. Supongo que podrías decir que era un rompecorazones."

Asintió. "¿A qué te refieres con 'en realidad nunca tuve una?' O la tuviste, o no la tuviste."

La miré. Era muy chismosa. "¿Estás segura de que no eres una reportera encubierta?" Bromeé.

Sonrió. "Podría serlo si quisiera, soy muy entrometida."

Sonreí. "Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett, iba a ser mi novia originalmente. Se suponía que tendríamos una cita a ciegas, pero hice que Emmett fuera en mi lugar, terminaron enamorándose el uno del otro." Traté de hacerlo sonar corto y simple. No quería entrar en detalles sobre todo lo que les llevó a enamorarse.

"Eso es romántico," sonrió.

Me encogí de hombros. "Supongo que podrías llamarlo de esa manera."

"No tienes sentido del romance," murmuró.

Reí. "Suena como a lo que alguien de los años noventa diría."

"¡Eso es lo que lo hace romántico!" Defendió Bella.

Rodé los ojos.

Pasamos el resto de la pequeña caminata hacia la gasolinera en silencio. Pensé en comenzar una conversación con ella, pero todo lo que pensaba en decir sonaba estúpido. Así que terminé mirándola todo el tiempo. No era como las demás chicas, definitivamente más fuerte (emocionalmente) que nadie que hubiera conocido. Aún tenía problemas durmiendo de noche, y la medicina que Carlisle le había dado le daba nauseas, pero ella parecía aceptar bien todo eso.

Quería encontrar un trabajo, la animé a hacerlo, pero a una parte de mí no le gustaba la idea de que saliera al mundo real. Quería mantenerla encerrada en mi apartamento y asegurarme de que no estuviera expuesta a los horrores del mundo jamás, pero era un pensamiento egoísta y heriría más a Bella, que salvarla.

Entramos a la estación de gasolina. La gente me miró; había una fotografía mía en la portada de una de las revistas que estaban detrás de los mostradores. Me ruboricé y miré a Bella. Parecía no estar consciente de ello mientras caminaba hacia la sección de dulces, sus ojos se abrieron mientras sacaba un Butterfinger(dulce de mantequilla) del estante.

"¿Aún hacen estos?" Preguntó.

Asentí, cautelosamente.

"¡Oh, por Dios! No he comido uno de estos desde que tenía doce." Estaba brillando.

"Si lo quieres, puedes tenerlo." Le dije, sólo costaba noventa y seis centavos.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. "¿Enserio?" Ahogó un gritito.

Asentí antes de tomar un Hershey para mí. Tenía antojo de algo dulce, de repente.

Fuimos a formarnos en la línea, las chicas frente a nosotros comenzaron a ruborizarse y reírse para ellas mientras me apuntaban a mí y luego a la revista. Bella movía su pie izquierdo hacia la derecha. Estaba saltando de arriba abajo como si tuviera que ir al baño. Comenzó a tronarse los nudillos y morderse el labio.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?" Pregunté quedito.

Me miró con ojos brillantes. "Sí, estoy bien. Es sólo que _de verdad_ quiero un slushy." Asintió hacia la máquina de slushys.

"Sí quieres un slushy, ve por uno." Traté de sonar aburrido, pero no funcionó.

Sonrió y corrió hacia la máquina de slushys, tomando el vaso más grande que tenían. Rodé los ojos y me paré frente al mostrador. La señorita detrás de él me sonrió antes de tomar mis barras.

"¿Es todo?" Preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza. "No. Me gustaría un paquete de-" miré hacia Bella, estaba llenando el vaso de 40 onzas con slush de cereza. "¿Bella, que tipo de cigarrillos te gustan?" s

"¡Camel Frost!" Me gritó mientras tomaba un popote y una tapa.

"Camel frost y 40 onzas de slush de cereza."

Asintió mientras marcaba la identificación del slushy que Bella sorbía ahora. "¿Puedo ver su identificación?" Preguntó.

Saqué mi cartera y le enseñé mi identificación. Miró mi edad antes de girarse y tomar un paquete de cigarrillos para luego arrojarlos al mostrador. Bella los tomó antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo. Le alargué el dinero a la mujer, y le dije que se quedara con el cambio.

Tomé los dulces y seguí a Bella hasta afuera de la tienda.

--

Edward abrió la puerta de su apartamento para mí. Estaba a la mitad de mi slushy y a un cuarto del Butterfinger, cuando vi a Alice sentada en el sillón con un hombre alto de cabello rubio. Miré a Edward, aún sorbiendo el slushy. El me sonrió mientras el hombre se ponía de pie, Alice siguiendo su movimiento. Era al menos un pie y medio más alto que ella.

Alice caminó hacia mí y me besó la mejilla. Quien que creía que era Jasper, sacudió la mano de Edward.

"Te dije que era atractivo," susurró Alice en mi oído.

Sonreí.

Jasper caminó hacia mí antes de ofrecerme su mano. La tomé, el tenía una sonrisa profunda en sus labios. "Tú debes ser Bella." Su voz estaba adornada con un profundo acento sureño.

Asentí.

"Soy Jasper."

Soltó mi mano. "Encantada de conocerte, Jasper," dije. Miré su brazo, estaba lleno de cicatrices, especialmente quemadas de cigarros.

"¿Así que, desde cuando ésta se convirtió en tu casa?" Preguntó Edward, juguetonamente.

"Desde que averigüé como elegir la cerradura." Alice sonrió. Le sacó la lengua mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Edward miró a Jasper. "Llevártela a casa ahora."

Le di un codazo. No podía hacer más.

Jasper rió antes de entrar en la cocina después de Alice. Comí otra mordida de mí Butterfinger, "¿Te importa si te robo una coca?" Preguntó Jasper desde la cocina.

"Adelante," Le gritó Edward, yendo hacia la cocina.

Decidí jugar al perseguidor, y lo seguí. Me senté justo junto a Jasper, quien sostenía una lata de Dr. Pepper en lugar de una coca. Me sentí calmada a su lado. Era una persona muy cómoda con quien estar, algo que no esperaba. La mayoría de los adictos a las drogas eran incómodos de tratar.

"Emmett quiere saber cuándo puede venir." Dijo Alice desde la mesa.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Cuando sea."

Alice asintió mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsa. "¿Qué quieren para cenar? Yo invito, ¿pizza o comida china?"

Miré a la gente en la habitación.

"Pizza." Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

**End Chapter.**

**N/A: **Hola :) ¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¿Qué les parece si subo el siguiente mañana?


	5. Perfectly Flawed

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

¿Si Dios derramara ácido vería a la gente?  
-Steven Wright

**Perfectly Flawed**

Tenía un ojo en Bella. Estaba quitándole el pepperoni a su pizza indiferentemente. Podía ver sus manos temblar mientras trataba de quitar otro. Le fruncí el ceño cuando estuve seguro de que no estaba mirando. Había ganado un poco de peso, cosa que era buena, y se veía menos enferma, pero era obvio que estaba sufriendo. Tomé un pedazo de pizza de queso y se lo alargué.

"Sabes que tenemos pizza de queso, Bella." Le ofrecí la rebanada.

Levantó la mirada y sacudió su cabeza. "Odio la pizza de queso." Murmuró, quitando otro pepperoni.

Parpadeé, pero puse la rebanada de queso de vuelta en la caja. Miré a Alice; le fruncía el ceño a Bella también. Parte de mí se preguntaba que había pasado con la feliz e hiperactiva Bella que había visto más temprano. Parecía que su humor había dado un giro de 180.

Bella partió una parte de pizza y la metió en su boca, la masticó en silencio, sin alejar los ojos de su plato casi vacío. Hice una mueca mientras veía a Jasper; tomó una mordida de su pizza. Se veía inmune al estado de lamento de Bella. Miré a Bella de nuevo; estaba partiendo otro pedazo de pizza.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?" Preguntó Alice finalmente.

La cabeza de Bella se disparó hacia arriba, y sonrió. "Sí, estoy bien. Sólo me duele un poco el estómago."

"¿Quieres que vaya por la medicina que Carlisle te dio para cuando te sintieras enferma?" Pregunté, moviendo mis manos a la esquina de la mesa, preparado para ponerme de pie.

Bella se giró hacia mí y sacudió su cabeza. "No. Tuve demasiada azúcar, eso es todo."

Asentí tristemente hacia ella. Bella soltó su pizza en el plato e hizo la silla para atrás, tomó el paquete de Camel Frost y su encendedor mientras murmuraba un con permiso. Dejó la habitación y se dirigió hacia el patio fuera de mi apartamento. Fruncí el ceño hacia mí mismo mientras veía su silueta.

"Estoy preocupada por ella." Murmuré hacia los invitados que me quedaban.

"No lo estés." Me dijo Jasper antes de tomar un largo trago de su Dr. Pepper. Alejó la lata vacía de sus labios y la apretó entre sus dedos. La lata se estrujó ante la presión.

Salió de la mesa, tomando su plato y la lata estrujada. Puso el plato en la encimera y tiró la lata en la basura antes de seguir a Bella. Me giré hacia Alice. Estaba frunciendo el ceño, su barbilla descansaba sobre su mano. Me miró.

"¿Soy sólo yo, o no hay nada más lindo que el cuándo estruja cosas entre sus dedos?" Me sonrió.

"Creo que es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo agradable sobre Jasper." Le sonreí mientras tomaba un trago de mi coca, y me refiero a auténtica coca, no Dr. Pepper, ni Sprite, coca real.

--

Me incliné sobre la barra mientras tomaba otra calada del cigarrillo. El viento soplaba contra mí, deseaba haber tomado la chaqueta de Edward antes de venir aquí afuera. No estaba usando bra, así que mis luces estaban encendidas. Cubrí mis duros pezones con los brazos, al tiempo que tomaba otra calada de mi cigarrillo encendido.

La puerta corrediza del patio se abrió, me di la vuelta para ver a Jasper salir. Le sonreí, tratando de verme educada. Me devolvió la sonrisa antes de caminar hacia la barra para pararse a mi lado. Era muchísimo más alto que yo. Él medía alrededor de 6'3" pulgadas; yo medía alrededor de 5'4".

"¿Te importa si te robo uno?" Preguntó. Sacudí mi cabeza antes de sacar un cigarrillo para él, me sonrió agradecidamente. Le di el encendedor y lo prendió, sosteniendo su mano sobre la flama para que el viento no lo apagara. Me devolvió el encendedor mientras succionaba la nicotina dentro de sus pulmones.

"¿Alice sabe que fumas?" Pregunté, tomando mi encendedor.

Jasper sacudió su cabeza mientras sacaba el cigarrillo a medio fumar de su boca. Mi boca cayó mientras mis cejas se juntaban. Nunca había visto a alguien fumar tan rápido antes.

"No." Dijo Jasper, soltando el humo de sus pulmones. "Paré hace tres mese." Me sonrió, sosteniendo el cigarrillo en su mano derecha.

"Claro que lo hiciste." Le devolví la sonrisa.

Rió antes de recargarse en la barandilla junto a mí. "Alice me ha dicho que has hecho cosas bastante fuertes en tu vida," me miró mientras lo decía.

Asentí mientras miraba a la ciudad detrás de mí.

"¿Hace cuanto?" Persistió.

Lo miré y suspiré. "Mucho tiempo, estuve en eso cinco años." Levanté la mirada hacia él mientras lo decía.

Su rostro cayó. "¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?" Preguntó.

"Dieciocho." Susurré.

"Cómo-" Se paró a él mismo de terminar la pregunta.

Me giré de modo que mi espalda estaba contra la barandilla. Terminé mi cigarrillo antes de apagarlo en la barda. Sostuve lo que quedó de él en mi mano. Miré mi reflejo en la puerta de cristal. Pensé en si quería contarle mi historia o no.

"Mis padres murieron cuando tenía doce. Después de eso inhalé la primera línea de coca y nunca volví atrás." Miré a Jasper, me miraba ceñudo. "No te sientas mal por mí." Le sonreí. "La vida sigue."

Me empujé fuera de la barandilla y volví al apartamento, ya no me sentía con ganas de hablar de ello.

--

Me senté sobre mi cama. Alice y Jasper se habían ido alrededor de dos horas antes. Miré la marca de quemada que me había hecho yo misma. Había muchas más en mi otro muslo. Fruncí el ceño mientras corría la mano sobre la piel curándose, estaba bastante segura de que la mayoría estaba infectada. Les fruncí el ceño mientras rascaba la piel alrededor de la cicatriz.

Un fuerte sonido vino desde mi puerta. Miré hacia arriba y rápidamente eché la tela sobre mis heridas infectadas. La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y vi a Edward entrar, estaba sonriéndome, le sonreí de nuevo, esperando que se viera genuino.

"Pensé que te gustaría un poco de pastel." Sostuvo un plato que tenía un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate. Subió su mano libre. "Prometo que no lo hice, Alice lo dejó aquí cuando acababa de llegar. Lo encontré en el refrigerador."

Asentí y el sonrió, entrando en la habitación, alargándome el pastel. "Gracias." Murmuré mientras lo tomaba.

Asintió mientras se sentaba en la cama, del lado contrario a mí. "Así que a Jasper le agradas." Me dijo mientras se hacía para atrás con sus manos. Lo miré.

"¿Enserio?" Pregunté.

Edward asintió mientras trataba de correr su dedo sobre el betún de mi pastel. Le di un golpecito a su mano con mis dedos. Rió mientras se acercaba el dedo lleno de betún a la boca. Me sonrió al lamerlo. Puse el pastel abajo, seguía nauseabunda de ahorita.

La mano de Edward sintió mi frente. "¿Te sientes bien, Bella?"

Asentí. "Sólo estoy cansada." Admití.

Edward tomó el plato lleno de pastel. Me recargué en la cama. Él sacudió su cabeza mientras murmuraba algo parecido a "nunca volveré a darle slushy." Sonreí para mí misma mientras acomodaba mis rodillas contra mi pecho. Edward se echó a la cama y luego envolvió la colcha a mí alrededor. Le sonreí agradecidamente.

"Mañana tengo que ir a una sesión de fotos. Puedes venir conmigo si quieres." Me ofreció Edward mientras se paraba junto a mi cama.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Gracias por la oferta, pero quiero ir a buscar trabajo mañana."

Edward frunció el ceño. "No estoy haciéndote pagar renta, Bella-" Iba a decir otra cosa, pero lo interrumpí.

"Lo sé." Le sonreí. "Pero de todas maneras quiero conseguir un trabajo."

Seguía frunciendo el ceño, pero asintió. "Ok," suspiró. "Te dejaré mi celular en caso de que algo salga mal. Emmett estará conmigo. Es el número 3 en mi marcado rápido. Llámame si algo va mal."

Asentí y le sonreí. "Nada va a ir mal."

Me miró ceñudo antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Paró a la mitad del camino. "Nada de grupos de stripteases." Me advirtió, una sonrisa jugaba en sus labios.

Rodé los ojos antes de sostener mi mano en el aire. "Te prometo que no me convertiré en stripper."

Rió fuertemente mientras apagaba las luces por mí. Rodé hacia un lado y subí los cobertores hasta mi barbilla. Sonreí para mí mientras pensaba en hoy. Estaba comenzando a gustarme mucho Edward. Tal vez hasta quería algo con él. Me ruboricé mientras enterraba la cabeza en la almohada. Okey, definitivamente quería algo con él.

--

"The Amish Ankle Room," Leí el nombre del edificio en el cual Mike se había estacionado. Le pedí que me llevara en busca de trabajo mientras Edward estaba en la sesión de fotos. Me giré hacia Mike, y le lancé una mirada escéptica.

Me sonrió. "Es un club de striptease para caballeros."

"Te dije que no quería ser una stripper." Lo golpeé en el hombro.

"¡Ouch!" Lloriqueó, tocándose el brazo. "¡Y no vas a ser una stripper! Serás una camarera…en un club de striptease.

Fruncí el ceño. "Una camarera en un club de striptease…para gente Amish," lo dije en voz alta, más que nada para mí.

Mike rió. "Créeme, esto no es por los Amish." Lo miré. Mike continuó. "El chico que dirige esto era Amish y tiene un sentido del humor bastante enfermo."

Sacudí mi cabeza; no había manera en la que trabajara en un club de striptease.

"Vamos, Bells. Sólo inténtalo." Suplicó Mike. "Los hombres no pueden tocarte, y el dueño cuida muy bien de sus chicas. Lo prometo."

Rodé los ojos y abrí la puerta del carro. "Bien." Grité. "Pero en el minuto en el que me sienta incómoda, me iré de aquí."

"¡Yes!" Gritó Mike mientras salía de su lado del carro y me seguía hasta la puerta principal. Puso el brazo alrededor de mi hombro, lo alejé.

Abrió la puerta por mí, tosí cuando la esencia de humo, hierba y sexo golpeó mi nariz. Arrugé la nariz mientras Mike me guiaba por las escaleras, hacia abajo, donde estaban las sillas y las mesas. Frente al escenario había un hombre blanco de edad media con un puro en la boca. Podía sentir mi cuerpo sacudiéndose mientras veía la coca frente a mí.

El dueño se sacó el puro de la boca y nos sonrió. "Tú debes ser Bella." Puso el puro sobre el cenicero. Asentí, mirando a Mike.

Mike me sonrió. "Lo llamé justo después de que dijiste que estabas buscando trabajo, accedió a darte una entrevista."

Lo miré ceñuda antes de volverme al dueño, me ofreció su mano. La tomé no queriendo enfadar a mi próximo jefe. Su agarre era fuerte, me avergoncé. "Soy Rudy Tribble." Asentí mientras alejaba mi mano de su agarre. Se giró hacia Mike. "Es mucho más linda de lo que dijiste."

No lo tomé como un cumplido.

Mike rió y envolvió su mano alrededor de mi cintura. "Te lo dije." Le sonrió.

Me alejé de él y miré a Rudy. "No voy a ser una stripper." Me aseguré de dejarlo claro antes de hacer cualquier trato.

Asintió. "Eso me dijeron." Me sonrió, enseñándome sus amarillos dientes. "Te pagaré 10 dólares la hora más propinas, las cuales serán bastantes. Trabajarás cinco días a la semana de 8 a 1. Tienes el domingo libre, pero tendrás que venir los viernes y los sábados."

"Nadie me toca." Le advertí.

Me sonrió. "No podría ser de ninguna otra manera."

Dejé salir el aire que guardaba y asentí. Necesitaba el dinero, y, aceptémoslo, esto probablemente me pagaba mejor que si fuera un stripper. Miré a Rudy de nuevo. Estaba cortando tres líneas. Asumía que una de ellas era para mí. Mi cuerpo se tensó.

"Bienvenida a la familia, Bella." Me dijo mientras me alargaba un billete de cien dólares hecho rollo. Le fruncí el ceño. Sus ojos estaban brillando mientras me acercaba un paso, mi mano se estiró para tomar el billete. Sonrió cuando me incliné. "Esa es mi chica." Me susurró mientras cernía el billete sobre la línea de coca. Tomé un profundo aliento mientras inhalaba fuertemente, las motas blancas de coca volando hacia dentro de mi nariz.

**End Chapter.**

Otro capi para hacerlas felices :) Gracias por sus reviews! me dejan otro? Por cierto, si las autoras que se ofrecieron a ayudarme con las traducciones de Daddy's Little Cannibal se comunican conmigo, sería muy bueno xD Y...necesito ayuda para traducir SDR, apuntanse si pueden, quieren, y tienen tiempo. Estoy planeando que seamos varias, ya tengo a alguien apuntada. ¿El sigte. capi mañana? ;)


	6. Orpheliac

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

Evita todas las drogas inyectadas – la única droga que vale la pena echarte es Richard Nixon.  
-Abbie Hoffman

**Opheliac**

"Cálmate, Edward." Me dijo Alice suavemente a través del teléfono.

"¡No puedo calmarme, Alice!" Le grité. "No contestará, mi celular sigue mandándome al buzón de voz. ¡He estado alrededor de todo el pueblo y nadie la ha visto! ¿Qué si está drogándose de nuevo? O aún peor, ¡muerta!"

Emmett y yo habíamos vuelto a una casa vacía hacía dos horas. Bella había accedido a volver a las seis. Eran las ocho y media. Gruñí en frustración mientras paseaba de un lado a otro frente a la mesa de la cocina. Le eché una mirada a Emmett, quien estaba recargo en una de mis sillas de madera con una enorme sonrisa cubriéndole el rostro. Le arrojé mi lata vacía de coca a la cabeza.

"Edward," era Jasper. "Relájate. Bella probablemente sólo subió al autobús equivocado o algo. Estará bien."

Eso no me tranquilizó. Me senté en una silla frente a Emmett y cerca del teléfono. Nunca decíamos adiós en mi familia, no había necesidad, cuando la conversación se acaba, se acaba. Descansé la frente en mi mano y suspiré. Emmett me miró sobre su lata de Sprite.

"Ya sabes lo que necesitas," dijo Emmett, poniendo la lata abajo.

Levanté la mirada, mis cejas se alzaron junto con mis ojos. "Emmett, juro que si las próximas palabras que salgan de tu boca tienen algo que ver con sexo, voy a patearte fuera de mi casa."

Emmett rió antes de sacudir su cabeza. "No, iba a decir un teléfono en tu casa, para que pudieras dejar de gastar mis minutos." Estiró la mano para alcanzar su teléfono, el cual estaba apretando fuertemente entre mi mano. Suspiré antes de pasárselo. Sonrió en gratutid antes de abrirlo.

Miré el reloj sobre el horno; eran las ocho cuarenta y nueve. Gruñí en frustración mientras pasaba las manos por mi cabello, tomé el final de él y comencé a jalar. La piel de mi frente estaba siendo jalada junto con él. Miré al reloj de nuevo. Seguían siendo las ocho cuarenta y nueve.

La puerta se abrió. Salté de mi asiento junto a la mesa y corrí hacia la siguiente habitación. Mis ojos miraron rápidamente hacia la puerta donde vi a Bella entrar, sus manos sostenían bolsas llenas de mandado. Me miró y sonrió, todo mi enojo y anticipación se desvanecieron cuando la vi sonreír. Podía sentir mis labios estirarse mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

"Conseguí un trabajo." Finalmente gritó, su pequeño rostro sonriendo. "Y tú celular murió."

Parpadeé dos veces, aún incapaz de procesar sus palabras. Alivio era la única emoción que podía sentir en mi cuerpo. Estaba segura, y no sólo segura, sino feliz, también. Me acerqué a ella y me estiré para tomar una de las bolsas, su sonrisa era suave cuando me dio la bolsa de su mano derecha.

"Disculpa que me haya tardado tanto," se disculpó mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina. Emmett seguía sentado en la mesa escondiendo una enorme sonrisa detrás de su lata de Sprite. Rodé los ojos mientras dejaba las compras sobre la mesa. No había comprado mucho; eran sólo dos bolsas y no había tantas cosas dentro de ellas.

"Tenía que medirme mi uniforme y después decidí ir a una tienda de abarrotes con el dinero que me diste." Su voz era rápida y tenía un ligero toque de emoción.

Le eché un vistazo a Emmett. Puso la lata de Sprite abajo y se separó de la mesa. "Tú debes ser la novia drogadicta de Edward." Ofreció su mano a Bella. Lo miré enfadado. Me sonrió. "Oh, lo siento. Novia ex-drogadicta."

La sonrisa de Bella no flaqueó mientras tomaba su mano. "Te recuerdo; estabas en el show de arte." Aún hablaba emocionada.

La sonrisa de Emmett se ensanchó. "Sí, yo era el sexy con todas las chicas."

Rodé los ojos mientras desempacaba las cosas de las bolsas. Había dos barras de pan, dos paquetes de queso en rebanadas, una lata de chili con frijoles, un Butterfinger, y una bolsa de Sabritas demasiado grande. Miré a Bella; era una elección de cosas muy rara. El Butterfinger lo entendía, pero todo lo demás aún era cuestionable.

"¿Ya comieron?" Preguntó, tomando la lata de chili, el queso y una barra de pan. Sacudí mi cabeza, sabía que había olvidado algo. Me sonrió. "Bien, porque voy a hacer la cena."

Emmett me sonrió. La emoción de Bella era contagiosa. Le sonreí mientras desenvolvía la rebanada de pan y abrí la bolsa de plástico que mantenía el queso junto.

"Vas a comer con nosotros, ¿verdad Emmett?" Preguntó mientras ponía dos rebanadas de pan sobre la barra.

"¡Claro! Rose es otra dieta. ¿Saben cuánto ha pasado desde que comí algo que pudiera matarme?" Se giró hacia mí mientras preguntaba eso. "Si pierde más peso temo romperla la próxima vez que tengamos sexo."

Rodé los ojos. No quería o necesitaba saber eso.

Bella se giró mientras desenvolvía un pedazo de queso. "¿Rose? ¿Te refieres a Rosalie Hale, la modelo?" Prácticamente gritó.

Emmett sonrió y asintió. "La misma."

Su boca se abrió mientras el pedazo de queso que desenvolvía cayó al suelo. Se giró hacia mí con la boca aún abierta. ¿Hay alguien en tu familia que no gane cientos o miles de dólares al año?"

Le sonreí. "¿Qué harás para cenar, Bella?" Quería cambiar el tema. No quería hacerla sentir mal, especialmente ahora que acababa de conseguir trabajo.

Cerró la boca y se agachó para levantar el queso, lo tiró en el bote de basura. "Queso fundido con chili." Me sonrió. "Mi mamá solía hacerlo cada vez que conseguía un trabajo. Es cómo una tradición para mí."

Le sonreí, repulsivo ante la idea de comer queso fundido y chili, pero no lo arruinaría para ella, especialmente si era su tradición. Quería hacerla sentir más segura y cómoda como me fuera posible, esa era la única razón por la cual había accedido a la idea de ella consiguiendo trabajo.

"¿En qué trabajarás, Bella?" Preguntó Emmett, sacando otra Sprite del refrigerador.

Bella volteó y se encogió de hombros. "Simplemente soy una mesera."

--

Tomé otra calada de mi cigarrillo mientras me sentaba en el sillón de Edward con una calculadora. Estaba tratando de averiguar cuánto dinero ganaría en una semana y restarle los gastos actuales. Gruñí en frustración mientras me inclinaba para quitarle las cenizas al cigarro. Esto era más difícil de lo que pensé, especialmente desde que todo era tan caro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Edward desde el otro lado del sofá, con otro sándwich de queso fundido y chili en las manos. Era un éxito con los chicos. Creo que les gusta más que a mí.

"Sólo calculando los gastos," Murmuré mientras presionaba más números en la calculadora.

"Bella, ¿aún ni siquiera has comenzado a trabajar y ya estás preocupándote por los gastos de la casa?" Preguntó Edward mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto a mí.

Levanté la mirada hacia él, asentí, y corrí las manos entre mi cabello. "No sabía que vivir costara tanto," murmuré.

Frunció el ceño mientras tomaba mi cuaderno. Recargué la cabeza en el sofá. La espalda estaba doliéndome por estar sentada en la misma posición tanto tiempo.

"¿Renta?" Preguntó Edward.

Asentí. "Comenzaré a pagar renta en cuanto me den propinas, no sé cuanto ganaré así que dejé eso en blanco." Le sonreí.

Me miró ceñudo. "No estoy cobrándote renta, Bella."

Me encogí de hombros. "Ahora no, pero una vez que ponga los pies bien plantados sobre la tierra, quiero que lo hagas."

Siguió frunciendo el ceño mientras leía el resto de la lista. Le sacudí las cenizas a mi cigarrillo antes de darle otra calada, ya estaba quedándome sin cigarrillos, olvidé comprar un paquete cuando fui a la tienda de abarrotes y no quería pedirle a Edward que me llevara de nuevo.

Edward me alargó el cuaderno y puso el sándwich de queso fundido con chili en la mesa de centro, junto al cenicero. Me miró y puso su mano en la parte de atrás del sofá. Dejé salir la nicotina y lo miré, no se veía muy feliz por el hecho de que estuviera comenzando una vida por mí misma.

"Bella, ¿por qué quieres irte de aquí tan desesperadamente?" Preguntó Edward.

Le fruncí el ceño. "No es que quiera irme, sino que _necesito _irme. Has sido genial, Edward. ¿Pero, honestamente cuanto crees que durará esto? No puedo seguir viviendo aquí como alguien sin hogar, podemos seguir siendo amigos, pero seremos amigos en casas diferentes."

"Actúas como si llevaras años viviendo aquí. Sólo ha sido una semana. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si estás lista para valerte por ti misma sin drogarte."

Mi expresión cayó y podía sentir mi ego hacerse añicos. No confiaba en mí, okey, tenía razón en no confiar en mí, especialmente desde que decaí hoy temprano, pero eso era diferente. Esa era una cosa de una sola vez y la línea no era tan grande, apenas y duró quince minutos.

"No confías en mí." Mi rostro cayó y podía sentir las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos.

"Bella, no es que no confíe en ti, es sólo que me preocupas." Edward movió su mano hacia mi mejilla. Alejé mi rostro de él y miré mi cuaderno y calculadora. "¿Estás llorando?" Preguntó Edward sorprendido.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me arrastré fuera del sofá. "No." Mentí. Tomé mi cuaderno y calculadora. "Me voy a la cama, comienzo mañana."

Salí del cuarto para dirigirme a mi habitación. No sabía que me dolía más, el hecho de que Edward no confiaba en mí, o que tuviera una buena razón para no hacerlo. Me drogué hoy y probablemente lo haría mañana y el día después. Recuperación es un mito; ni siquiera Jasper puede hacerlo del todo. Me sonreí a mí misma mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas. Había durado una semana y eso tenía que contar para algo.

--

"Aquí tienen." Les sonreí a mis primeros clientes mientras les entregaba sus tragos. Me devolvieron la sonrisa antes de darme el dinero para pagar y una buena propina. Metí la propina entre mi bra tipo push up. No tenía los senos para la camiseta (la cual tenía el logotipo del restaurante sobre ella, una chica Amish enseñando un tobillo) así que Rudy me hizo rellenarme el bra con senos falsos y papel de baño. "Gracias," continué sonriéndoles mientras dejaba su mesa.

"Caballeros reciban a Steph Star, quien estará bailando la canción Fuck like a Star," el anunciador presentó a la primera stripper de la noche. Los hombres comenzaron a aplaudir y a hacer un escándalo que explotó hasta fuera del edificio. Rodé los ojos y caminé hacia la caja registradora. Ayudaba a otra mesera, cuyo nombre ya había olvidado. Me sonrió.

"Amo esta canción." Me gritó por sobre la música.

Me encogí de hombros.

"Fucks like a star, so rated R, you'll do anything because she fucks like a star." La mesera cantó a juego con la canción mientras tomaba su cuadernillo de notas.

La miré mientras caminaba a lo largo del edificio, parando en una mesa con un tubo de strippers en el medio. Uno de los hombres comenzó a frotar su trasero mientras tomaba sus órdenes. Ella respondió soltando una risitas antes de ponerse el dedo sobre la nariz, los hombres rieron y chocaron palmas uno con otros. Ella le sonrió a cada uno antes de volver conmigo.

Junté mis cejas. "¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunté, pensaba que los hombres no podían tocarnos.

Me sonrió. "Quiere que vayamos a un cuarto privado." Me alargó su libreta. "Necesito que te encargues del piso, sólo me iré por," miró al hombre del que hablaba. "le daré diez minutos, a lo mucho."

Mi boca cayó. "No sé como encargarme del piso." La miré con ojos abiertos.

Me sonrió. "Es simple, sólo toca sus órdenes y trata de no cagarla. Volveré en diez minutos, estarás bien." Comenzó a gritarme mientras cruzaba la habitación para juntarse con el chico. Él le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano y entraban a una pequeña área marcada con XXX. Gemí y rodé los ojos, mientras miraba al piso. No había mucha gente aquí, especialmente desde que era miércoles.

"Mi primer día de trabajo y ahora tengo que encargarme de una habitación llena de hombres ebrios y calientes, sola…genial." Murmuré para mí misma mientras caminaba hacia una mesa donde un hombre estaba sentado sólo. Le sonreí mientras cerraba la distancia entre nosotros.

"¿Le gustaría algo de tomar, señor?" Pregunté.

Levantó la mirada y me sonrió. Mi corazón cayó y mi expresión desapareció.

"Hola, Bella," Snow me sonrió.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**N/A: **El otro capi :D ¡Niñas que me ayudan con las traducciones de DLC por favor comuniquense! Aunque sea mandenme un mp diciendome que están vivas, se los suplicoo!  
Toda esta actualización de varios capis seguidos está dedicada a betz y a ita. Las quieroo niñas :D Besos!


	7. Pity Girl

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

"En 1960 la gente tomaba ácido para hacer el mundo raro.  
Ahora el mundo es raro y la gente toma Prozac para hacerlo normal."  
-Autor desconocido.

**Pity Girl**

Gruñí en frustración mientras arrojaba la brocha para pintar en el vaso de agua. Estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarme en pintar, quería pintar para poder alejar mi mente de Bella, pero no estaba funcionando a beneficio mío. Miré el reloj, eran sólo las nueve y media, tenía otras tres horas de tortura antes de que ella saliera del trabajo.

Me pasé las manos por el cabello mientras me sentaba en el sofá lleno de pintura. Estaba volviéndome obsesivo. Era como ese novio psicótico que todas las chicas tienen. Gemí para mí mientras recacargaba la cabeza en el sofá. Odiaba el no saber donde estaba, odiaba el no saber si estaba drogándose, y odiaba no estar con ella. Estaba feliz de que hubiera conseguido un trabajo, no porque quisiera que consiguiera uno, sino porque estuvo feliz en el momento en que lo hizo.

Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo, miré la hora. Seguían siendo las nueve y media. Gemí y lo cerré de nuevo. Me pasé los dedos por el cabello y miré al teco. No duraría las siguientes cinco horas. Cerré los ojos y comencé a discutir conmigo mismo sobre si debería llamar a Emmett para ver una película, pero no quería lidiar con las bromas que seguramente haría.

Miré el lienzo en blanco frente a mí. No tenía idea de lo que quería pintar. Tomé la brocha del vaso y la pasé por uno de los círculos de pintura de mi tabla. Miré el lienzo y suspiré, la imagen de Bella corrió por mi cabeza. Sonreí para mí. Creo que ya sé lo que quiero pintar.

--

Me senté junto a Snow afuera del club de striptease. Acepté a hablar con él en mi receso para fumar. No lo miré mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo, el viento estaba soplando fuerte. Corrí mi pulgar por los aros de metal y la flama se prendió. Puse mi mano sobre ella para protegerla del viento. Tomé un gran aliento mientras dejaba a la nicotina entrar dentro de mis pulmones.

"¿Te importaría compartir?" Preguntó Snow. Le eché una mirada de muerte y sacudí la cabeza.

"Preferiría tirarlos por el retrete antes que dártelos." Le escupí, mientras sacaba el cigarrillo de mi boca. Dejé que el humo saliera de mis pulmones y se mezclara con el aire.

"Perra." Murmuró bajo su aliento.

Rodé los ojos."Eso te ayudará a acostarte con alguien." Murmuré por costumbre.

"Ya lo ha hecho." Snow me sonrió.

Lo miré enfadada y levanté mi labio inferior en un gruñido. "¿Qué quieres, Snow?" Mascullé antes de darle otra calada a mi cigarrillo.

"¡Quiero saber porque estás siendo una perra conmigo!" Me gritó Snow antes de ponerse de pie. "¡Te di la mejor jodida heroína de tu vida, y tú me tratas como si fuera un jodido rompe bolas!"

"¡Me engañaste!" Le grité, poniéndome en pie. "Me engañaste para que durmiera contigo."

"¡Es puro negocio! ¡Ya deberías saberlo!" Me escupió snow. "Has estado en las calles desde los 13, Bell, los rumores dicen que tu propio padre ni siquiera te habla."

Mis puños se encontraron y luché contra la urgencia de golpearlo en el ojo. "_Nunca _hables sobre mi padre en mi presencia." Le escupí. Le di un toque al cigarrillo para calmar mis nervios. Me contuve de golpearlo. Odiaba cuando la gente hablaba sobre mi padre.

"Bella," Snow se paró frente a mí. "Esta es nuestra vida. Estos son los negocios. Yo me acuesto contigo, tu consigues tu mierda."

Alejé mis ojos de su rostro. "Tú lo llamas negocio, yo lo llamo violación." Murmuré antes de dar otra calada. Estaba temblando y el corazón me golpeaba el pecho con fuerza. Era la primera vez que le decía a alguien fuera de la familia de Edward que lo veía como una violación. No miré a Snow, temerosa de su reacción.

"¿Creíste que te había violado?" Lo convirtió en pregunta.

No lo miré mientras exhalaba un anillo de humo. Sonreí por dentro. No había hecho un anillo de humo en años. Miré la punta del cigarrillo mientras esperaba a que me dijera algo. No quería decirle nada más, en caso de que se enfadara conmigo.

"Te hice una pregunta, Bella." Me escupió Snow, sus dedos tomaron mi barbilla y me forzó a mirarlo.

Estaba al borde de las lágrimas. "Me violaste." Le susurré, mi ira se desvanecía conforme mis lágrimas aparecían.

Snow arrojó mi cabeza hacia atrás antes de pasearse frente a mí. Sus manos corrieron a través de sus dedos. Limpié las lágrimas que se me habían escapado antes de darle otra calada al cigarrillo. Sólo podía pretender ser fuerte por poco tiempo. Seguía siendo humano, aún tenía sentimientos. Y decirle al tipo que había violado, que creías que te había violado, era la cosa más difícil que había hecho.

"¿A quién se lo has dicho?" Me escupió Snow.

Lo miré y sacudí mi cabeza. "A nadie." Mentí.

"Más te vale dejarlo de esa manera." Levantó su dedo frente a mi cara. "Porqué si palabras salen de eso-" No podía ni decirlo. Estaba feliz de que no lo dijera. No quería escucharlo.

"No voy a decírselo a nadie." Le grité. Estaba respirando con fuerza.

"Tengo que volver al trabajo." Susurré antes de apagar la mitad de mi cigarrillo. Puse el resto de él en mi bolsillo junto con los demás. Me giré para mirarlo; su puño venía justo hacia mí. Me encogí y cerré los ojos, lista para el contacto. Nada pasó.

Abrí los ojos para ver su brazo a mi lado. Su puño estaba tocando la puerta. Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente, me tragué las lágrimas. Snow respiraba agitadamente mientras alejaba su puño de la puerta. Levantó su dedo frente a mí cara y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo a si mismo. Su dedo se alejó y su puño se hizo visible de nuevo. Golpeó la pared junto a mí. Cerré los ojos, las lágrimas que se habían formado cayeron por mi rostro, corriendo mi delineador.

"Eres una jodida idiota." Me gritó Snow. Lo miré. Respiraba con fuerza, su puño estaba ahora a su lado. "Eres una jodida idiota y eres una mierda en el sexo." Se giró para dejarme sin mirar de nuevo. "Era jodido negocio, Bella. ¡Sólo jodido negocio!"

Mi espalda golpeó la pared y caí al piso con el cuerpo temblando. Atrajé las rodillas a mi pecho y descansé la cabeza en ellas. Mi primer día en el trabajo y me encontraba con el peor idiota del mundo. Comencé a llorar dentro de mis rodillas, mi cuerpo temblaba con cada sollozo. Estaba aterrada.

--

Era el final de mi turno y estaba sentada en la parada de autobús donde se suponía que me reuniría con Edward. Los camiones dejaban de pasar a las once.

Pasé el resto de mi turno nerviosa y temperamental. Entre más tarde se hacía más atrevidos de ponían los hombros. Me tomaban y trataban de meter billetes dentro de mis shorts para que los llevara a los cuartos privados. Nunca hacía eso, pero que el manoseo no me importaba tanto como creí. Después de un tiempo aposté conmigo misma para ver si podía conseguir que los hombros me tocaran más que a las demás meseras. Perdí...miserablemente.

Conseguí muchas propinas y un par de líneas de coca. Rudy nos animó a todas las chicas a meternos cuantas líneas pudiéramos, para que no fuéramos groseras con los clientes cuando hablaramos con ellos. Pretendí no sentirme culpable al meterme las líneas, eran pequeñas, no cómo las que solía meterme con mis amigos. Y como siempre pasa con la coca cuando no te metes la suficiente, duró quince minutos. Así que no era para tanto.

Mi corazón saltó cuando vi luces. Recé para que fuera Edward, no me gustaba estar a un lado de la carretera en medio de la noche. El auto disminuyó la velocidad, sonreí y preparé mis cosas. La ventana bajó y vi a Emmett sonreírme. Reí emocionada.

"Te dije que estaba usando camarera como un código para prostituta," le gritó Emmett a Edward. Reí y sacudí la cabeza. Emmett me miró. "¿Cuánto cobran ahora?" Preguntó.

"Depende de la persona," Le dije, siguiéndole el juego. Caminé la ventana del Volvo y me recargué en ella, como lo haría una verdadera prostituta.

"¿Cuánto nos cobrarías a mí y a Edward?" Emmett presionó con la broma.

Le sonreí. "Bueno, Emmet, no me arriesgaré. ¿Qué pensará la genial Rosalie?"

Edward dejó salir una fuerte risa, Emmett se ruborizó. Me retiré de la ventana y entré al asiento trasero del auto. Edward comenzó a manejar en la solitaria calle. Emmett murmuró algo bajo su aliento antes de encender la radio. Sonreí para mí misma mientras ponía mi bolsa sobre mi regazo.

"Siento haber llegado tarde." Se disculpó Edward.

Lo miré y sacudí la cabeza. "Está bien." Le sonreí.

"¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?" Preguntó Emmett, girándose para mirarme.

Me encogí de hombros y saqué otro cigarrillo. "Duro y asombrosamente cansado." Corrí el dedo por el metal, la flama emergió e inhalé con fuerza.

"Sí, así es como normalmente es el sexo." Sonrió Emmett, girándose de nuevo.

Me tragué el humo, cosa que me hizo toser con fuerza. Mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse mientras seguía tosiendo en mi mano. Edward se estacionó a un lado de la calle y se gir´p para mirarme. Sostuve una mano en el aire mientras seguía tosiendo, dándole a entender que iba a estar bien. Finalmente tomé una profunda respiración, pero continúe conteniendo el aliento. Había tragado humo antes, obviamente sólo cuando fumaba hierba, pero tenía el presentimiento de que funcionaba de la misma manera.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?" Preguntó Edward.

Me miré en el espejo, mis ojos y rostro estaban rojos, mi maquillaje se había corrido por las lágrimas que habían hecho un camino desde mis ojos. Asentí. "Sí, estoy bien." Finalmente solté. Comencé a contar mentalmente en mi cabeza. Sentí el gas formarse en mi pecho y lo golpeé con mi puño.

3…

2…

1…

Eructé el humo ruidosamente, flotó en el aire. Emmett y Edward miraron con admiración cómo el humo salió de mi boca y flotó por encima de sus cabezas. Les tomó un momento procesar lo que acababa de pasar, pero cuando finalmente sus pequeñas mentes pudieron sacar conclusiones, comenzaron a reír histéricamente. Me ruboricé (cosa que seguramente nadie notó porque ya estaba roja por ahogarme).

"Nunca había visto a alguien eructar humo antes." Emmett rió, su puño golpeaba el salpicadero.

Arrugué el rostro. Mi boca sabía a tabaco rancio, un sabor no muy atractivo. Busqué en mi bolsa una botella de agua que había robado del club de striptease. Comencé a desenrollar la tapa mientras los chicos calmaban la risa.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Edward con la cara roja por reír tanto.

Asentí mientras tomaba unos tragos de agua. "Sí, lo hago todo el tiempo." Murmuré.

Edward llevó el auto a la calle de nuevo. Comencé a enroscar la tapa nde nuevo a la botella y la guardé en mi bolsa. Saqué las propinas que había juntado con una liga. Era un montón grueso. Obviamente no tan grueso como el de las strippers o cualquiera de las otras meseras, pero era mucho dinero aún así.

Pasé las manos por _mi dinero_; era mío, y de nadie más. Sonreí para mí mientras contaba los billetes de un dólar, de cinco, y algunos de diez y de veinte. Sería una mentira decir que no estaba en shock por todo lo que había ganado, especialmente desde que aún conservaba la ropa y era mi primer día. Y en lugar de sentirme degradada, me sentía poderosa. Tenía control sobre los hombres; no ellos sobre mí. Casi envidiaba a las strippers en los tubos. No por el dinero que hacían, si no por el poder que tenían sobre los hombres que se los daban.

"¿Quieren un bocadillo de medianoche?" Pregunté, tomando uno de los billetes de veinte y poniendo el resto en mi bolsa. Contaría lo demás después. "¡Yo invito! Le sonreí a Emmett cuando se giró.

Edward frunció el ceño. "Yo pagaré." Dijo mientras prendía la luz para dar vuelta.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¿¡Cuál es el punto de tener dinero si no voy a usarlo!?" Le grité antes de apuntar al otro lado. Había un lugar de comida que abría toda la noche en la siguiente calle que tenía las mejores hamburguesas de queso.

Se giró hacia mí y suspiró. "No voy a ganar esta pelea, ¿cierto?"

Le sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza. "Gira en Zion y luego ve derecho en Broadway." Le dije antes de volver a sentarme en mi asiento. Continué sonriendo para mi misma. Me gustaba ganar cuando estaba con Edward, alimentaba mi ego.

--

Me hizo llevarla a una parada de autobuses. Podía oler las heces de rata mezcladas con la grasa, mi nariz se arrugó y comencé a toser por el fuerte olor que atacó mi nariz. Era tan fuerte que dejó un poco de sabor en mi boca. Miré a Bella; estaba sonriendo mientras aspiraba fuertemente por la nariz. A veces me olvidaba de lo diferente que eran nuestros mundos. Hice una nota mental acerca de llevarla a un buen restaurante cuando no estuviera muy ocupada gastando su dinero en cosas pequeñas. Me guió hacia una cabina a un lado del lugar.

Se arrastró hacia la cabina y Emmett la siguió rápidamente. Le lancé una mirada de enfado, me sonrió ampliamente. Me senté frente a Bella. Me sonrió antes de mirar el menú que estaba sobre la mesa. Lo miré, mi estómago estaba haciéndose nudos. Se veía repugnante, pero me prometí a mí mismo que me lo comería todo. Miré los precios en lugar de la comida, no quería gastar mucho del dinero de Bella, sin importar lo emocionada que estuviera por gastarlo.

"¿Alguna sugerencia?" Preguntó Emmett, mirando el menú de Bella.

Nos miró por encima de su menú y rió. "Olvidé lo unprivilegiados que son."

Ambos la miramos escépticamente. Claro que no éramos 'unprivilegiados.' Habíamos sido adoptados por una familia extremadamente rica que nos dio la mejor educación que el dinero podía pagar. Habíamos visto el mundo, comido con los poderosos y hecho cosas que la gente sólo podía soñar con hacer. Y ahí estaba ella, emocionada por tener un dulce de una estación de gasolina, llamándonos unprivilegiados.

Me miró y sonrió antes de apuntar a la foto de una enorme hamburguesa de queso frente a mí. Arrugé la nariz y la miré de vuelta, pero no estaba mirándome. Estaba mirando el menú de Emmett, apuntando la misma hamburguesa verde. Se veía tan emocionado por la verde comida como yo.

Bella retiró sus dedos de nuestros menús. "Las mejores hamburguesas de queso que jamás han probado. Son inlcuso mejores que las de McDonalds." Nos sonrió antes de mirar su menú de nuevo.

"Bueno, sabes que algo es bueno si es mejor que McDonald's." Murmuró Emmett. Lo pateé por debajo de la mesa. Me echó una mirada de enfado. Achiqué los ojos y asentí hacia Bella. Antes de que fuéramos a recogerla le había pedido comportarse de la mejor manera posible, pero obviamente no estaba funcionando.

Miré a Bella. Estaba muy ocupada en su pequeño mundo como para darse cuenta de la silenciosa conversación entre Emmett y yo. Arrugó la nariz y sacó las manos de debajo de la mesa. Dejó salir un estornudo. Sonreí suavemente para mí mismo antes de tomar una servilleta del servilletero y se la alargué. Me miró con las manos sobre su nariz y boca. Sus mejillas se alzaron en una sonrisa mientras tomaba la servilleta de mi mano, le sonreí de vuelta.

"Gracias," murmuró mientras alejaba las manos de su rostro y ponía la servilleta en su nariz. Seguí mirándola mientras se sonaba la nariz; era muy linda cuando hacía cosas tan simples. Me miró mientras seguía frotando la servilleta contra su nariz. Sus mejillas se volvieron de un rojo intenso. Retiró la servilleta de su nariz. "¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme?" Preguntó.

Emmett me miró junto con Bella. "¿Por qué no dejas de mirarla?" Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

Abrí la boca y la cerré. No quería admitir que estaba mirándola tanto para poder memorizar cada movimiento que hacía, así cuando finalmente me dejara, tendría algo que recordar. No quería admitir que temía que cada movimiento que hacía pudiera ser el último. No quería admitir que estaba enamorándome de esa pequeña, mal alimentada drogadicta que estaba sentada frente a mí. Y no quería admitir que algunas veces si la miraba por mucho tiempo, mis pantalones terminaban apretándome y tendría que tomar una larga y fría ducha para hacer que me quedaran bien de nuevo.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta a un lado de nosotros. Me giré para ver una alta mujer de mediana edad mirándonos. Su grisáceo cabello estaba atado en un fuerte chongo a lo alto de su cabeza; sus uñas eran lárguisimas y profesionalmente coloreadas (cosa que estoy seguro es contra las reglas de sanidad) su ceño estaba fruncido y su rostro cubierto de una expresión enfadada.

"Hola Marcie." Bella le sonrió a la enojada camarera. "Los usuales tres, por tres." Siguió sonriendo.

Marcie asintió una vez antes de anotarlo en su libreta, arrojó tres popotes a la mesa y se fue, sus pasos sonaban más fuertes de lo que deberían. Emmett y yo miramos a Bella, estaba jugando con la envoltura de su popote. Nos miró y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó.

"¿Cuáles son los usuales tres?" Emmett preguntó, finalmente.

Apuntó a la verde hamburguesa del menú de Emmett, "una hamburguesa de queso, papas y una coca." Quitó el dedo del menú y me miró. "Si quieres postre, tienen una genial selección de pays."

Le sonreí educadamente antes de sacudir mi cabeza. "Eso no será necesario."

Se encogió de hombros y siguió jugando con su popote. La miré ceñido. No se veía tan emocionada de estar ahí como cuando acabábamos de llegar. Alargué mi mano para tocar la suya, como en las cursis películas de los ochenta. Saltó ante mi toque y me miró. Fruncí el ceño aún más.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?" Pregunté.

Sus ojos se abrieron, después me sonrió. Asintió. "Sí, genial." Mintió. "Sólo estoy cansada."

Fruncí el ceño antes de retirar mi mano. "Sí…" Murmuré. "Estoy un poco cansado también."

El resto de nuestra estadía fue corto y sin incidentes. Bella y Emmett comenzaron a discutir sobre películas y shows de televisión, diciéndose bromas. Y cuando no las entendía, Bella trataba de explicarme patéticamente. Emmett desobedeció nuestro trato y le decía cosas sucias a Bella. Bella reía mientras yo lo pateaba por debajo de la mesa. Era educado con cualquier otra mujer de la raza humana que no fuera Alice o Bella.

Le alargué a Emmett su pedazo de pay mientras salía del asiento del copiloto. "¿Estás seguro de que Rose no está enfadada?" Le pregunté cuando tomó el pay.

Emmett se encogió de hombros. "No es cómo si estuviera con alguna drogadicta que está escondiendo el hecho de que es una prostituta." Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás y rodé los ojos mientras Bella saltaba al asiento donde minutos antes había estado Emmett.

"Si quieres puedo besar el cuello de tu camisa con mi labial rojo." Lo animó Bella.

Emmett rió antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él. Prendí el motor y comencé a manejar, queriendo salir de aquí por si decidía volver y hacer que Bella besara su camisa con su labial rojo. Bella se giró hacia mí mientras se abrochaba el cinturón. Me sonrió educadamente antes de poner su bolsa en el piso del Volvo.

"Me divertí hoy." Seguía sonriendo.

Le sonreí de vuelta, sus ojos color avellana estaban brillando. "Me alegra." Le dije, mirando la carretera. Bella se inclinó en el asiento y dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre la ventana. "¿Cansada?" Pregunté.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Más bien agotada." Murmuró.

"¿El trabajo tomó mucho de ti?" Pregunté, antes de girar en le calle de mi departamento. Vivía aproximadamente a una cuadra de Emmett, por eso siempre salíamos juntos.

Se frotó las manos contra los ojos y asintió. "Más de lo que creí." Murmuró en sus manos.

Entré al espacio de estacionamiento frente al edificio de mi apartamento. Mi mano fue al cinturón de seguridad, comencé a desabrocharlo mientras abría la puerta del Volvo. Algo cálido me tocó, pude sentir que temblaba. Me giré hacia Bella. Su mano estaba temblando mientras sostenía la mía.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, cuando se inclinó hacia mí. Presionó sus labios contra los míos gentilmente…

**Fin del capítulo.**

**N/T: **Lo prometido es deuda. Vacaciones = actualizaciones seguidas. Y comienzo hoy :D Tal vez las actualizaciones sean de diferentes historias (Ejemplo; mañana 'El galán extrangero' pasado 'Living Arrangements'...etc) Pero todos los días alguna actualización de mi parte. El capi va para Alba (mi mejor amiga) que ama CB y necesita algo con que alegrarse porque la acaban de operar y está hinchada. ily :)

-Lo único que pido a cambio son reviews, para no sentir que estoy esforzándome para nada. ;)


	8. Stranger than Fiction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

La cocaína es la manera que tiene Dios para decirte que estás ganando demasiado dinero.  
-Robin Williams

**Stranger than Fiction**

Algunas veces es fácil confundir la ficción con la realidad. He leído tantos libros diferentes y visto tantas películas diferentes donde los personajes principales –que todo el mundo sabe que deben estar juntos- deciden besarse de la nada y eso lleva a algo más pasional. Pero mientras me alejaba del pequeño e inocente beso que compartía con Edward Cullen, no podía evitar el sentirme avergonzada, mientras la vergüenza se arrastraba por mi espina y enroscaba sus frías manos alrededor de mi estómago, removiendo todo color de mi cara y haciéndome sentir como si debiera correr hacia la mitad de la calle y pararme ahí dónde algo pudiera golpearme.

Edward me miró sorprendido y confundido. El color lentamente volvió a mi rostro, enfocándose mayormente en mis mejillas. Nos míramos el uno al otro por unos segundos, el aire estaba denso con la incomodidad de nuestro primer beso, que había forzado con él. Sin darme a mí misma tiempo para pensar en ello, desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad y rápidamente jalé la manija de la puerta, abriéndola para liberarme de toda esa incomodidad.

Mi pie ya estaba fuera de la puerta cuando Edward tomó mi brazo. Me giré hacia él. Estaba mirándomoe con la misma confusión y sorpresa que habían llenado su hermoso rostro antes. La relización de lo que acababa de hacer finalmente le llegó. Era Bella Marie Swan, una drogadicta local que trabajaba en un club de striptease. Él era Edward Anthony Cullen, Dios griego que compartía su talento con el mundo. Pertenecíamos a dos mundos muy diferentes y yo acababa de cruzar la línea entre amiga y acosadora.

"Bella," Edward finalmente suspiró. Sus palabras me penetraron.

Le sonreí tristemente, tragando el creciente bulto en mi garganta. Rezaba porque las lágrimas que estaban construyéndose en mis ojos no se derramaran. Me mordí el labio, tratando de tragarme el sollozo. Rechazo era una emoción muy dolorosa que no solía soportar. Parpadeé rápidamente cuando mi visión se volvió borrosa.

"Me voy a la cama." Finalmente solté, temerosa de que si me quedaba más tiempo arruinaría cualquier cosa que se quedara de amistad entre nosotros. "Gracias por ir a recojerme." Me alejé a mí misma de su agarré y me obigué a salir del Volvo a la fría noche. El fresco viento convirtió mis cálidas lágrimas en hielo mientras caminaba hacia el loby del edificio departamental.

Aún seguía esperando por mi final feliz de la noche, la parte en donde Edward vendría tras de mí, me daría la vuelta y me daría un beso de buenas noches. Pero mientras más me acercaba a _su _departamento más me da cuenta de que la realidad y la ficción son dos cosas muy diferentes. Las películas mentían y los libros eran trabajos de pura fantasía basados en la realidad. Me sentía avergonzada y rechazada, eso mezclado con la rehabilitación de la coca y decirle al chico que te violó que te violó- te da una solitaria y suicida drogadicta.

--

"Así que…una sentimental chica hizo una movida contigo y en lugar de aprovecharte de eso, vienes a _mí _casa, por lo tanto, no sólo no conseguirás acostarte esta noche, sino yo tampoco." La voz de Emmett sonaba molesta mientras me alargaba una taza de café antes de sentarse en el lado opuesto de la mesa que yo.

Suspiré y miré atentamente el oscuro líquido frente a mí. En lugar de correr tras Bella, decirle que no estaba enfadado porque me había besado –o aún mejor, devolverle el beso-, manejé hasta la casa de Emmett e irrumpí ahí mientras tenía un poco de tiempo íntinmo con su esposa. Estaba claro en el rostro de Rosalie cuando abrió la puerta, que estaba interrumpiendo algo. Pero me dejó entrar renuente, sus ojos dibujaban agujeros en mí mientras llamaba a Emmett.

"No habría tenido que venir hasta acá si contestarás tu teléfono." Le dije.

"Hay una razón por la cual no contesté el teléfono, Edward." Me gruñó Emmett. Sentí una inmensa vergüenza cuando una imagen de Emmett y Rosalie apareció en mi mente. "¿Por qué no quisite besarla?" Emmett comenzó con la interrogación. "Creí que te gustaba."

"_Quería _besarla." Admití. "Quería hacer _mucho más _que besarla." Continué mirando mi café.

"¿Entonces porqué no lo hiciste?" Preguntó Emmett mientras ponía un poco de azúcar en su café.

"No lo sé." Suspiré, pasándome los dedos por el cabello. "Es diferente con Bella," lo miré.

"¿Qué es diferente? Digo, aparte del hecho de que es una drogadicta traumada emocionalmente." Emmett me sonrió, tratando de animarme. No me reí.

"Ha pasado por mucho, Emmett. No quiero aprovecharme de ella." Traté de explicarle lo imposible.

"Pero ella hizo el primer movimiento." Me recordó Emmett. "Sé que Esme y Carlisle te criaron en la era de piedra, pero cuando una mujer te besa, incluso una de las locas, normalmente significa que le gustas." Le fruncí el ceño. No me gustaba que Emmett llamara loca a Bella.

"Sólo habla con ella." La dura voz de Rosalie vino de mi lado. Su largo cabello rubio estaba suelto y usaba una bata negra de seda que desearía cubriera más de lo que lo hacpia, Era obvio que no había nada debajo. Estaba mirándome severamente antes de ir al refrigerador. Me aseguré de _no _mirarla cuando se agachó para tomar algo del cajón más bajo, que obviamente no iba a comer. Era una señal hacia mí y su esposo de que no era bienvenido en el momento.

Emmett me echó una mirada de súplica cuando Rosalie dejó la cocina. Suspiré y me puse de pie. Obviamente era un mal tiempo y tampoco era como si Emmett pudiera serme de mucha ayuda de todos modos, era mi problema y se veía como si sólo yo pudiera resolverlo. Emmett me sonrió y me encaminó hasta la puerta.

"Siento no haber sido de más ayuda." Emmett no sonaba arrepentido ni un pelín. "Pero sólo habla con ella, probablemente esté más confundida que tú." Cerró la puerta rápidamente atrás de mí. Suspiré para mí mismo antes de caminar hacia mi Volvo. Tenía razón; necesitaba hablar con ella. No había otra manera de hacerlo, mayormente porque la última vez que visité a Alice a las tres de la mañana en punto, me amenazó con llamar a la policía. No era la persona más agradable (o hermosa) a las tres de la mañana.

Suspiré para mí mismo antes de girar mi cabeza junto con él volante. Tenía que hablar con ella, no había manera de evitarlo. Fruncí el ceño en frustración antes de llevar el auto a la carretera y conducir de vuelta a mi apartamento.

--

Tomé más de las toallas de papel y continué envolviéndolas alrededor de mi brazo. "Mierda," susurré para mí misma mientras la sangre traspasaba el delgado papel con facilidad. "¡Mierda!" Grité mientras veía en horror a la sangre que estaba formándose en mi brazo. Había olvidado lo mucho que odiaba la sangre. Podía sentir mi estómago haciéndose nudos mientras trataba de mirar a otro lado, aún sosteniendo fuertemente el papel en mi brazo. Miré alrededor de la cocina desesperadamente, buscando algo que pudiera detener la sangre.

Mi corazón saltó junto con mi garganta cuando escuché que abrían la puerta. "Bella," me llamó Edward. Corrí rápidamente alrededor de la cocina, aún presionando las toallas de papel contra mi brazo mientras trataba de pensar en alguna excusa al porque estaba sangrando excesivamente sobre sus azulejos.

"¡Espera!" Le grité, parpadeando para limpiar las lágrimas. Podía sentir la sangre traspasar la toalla y mancharme las manos. Apreté más fuerte mientras buscaba la chaqueta de Edward.

"Bella," la voz de Edward estaba más cerca, "Quería disculp-" Se cortó así mismo cuando dio la vuelta en la cocina. Me miró con ojos abiertos en horror, su boca se abrió.

"No estaba tratando de matarme." Dije rápidamente mientras seguía apretando la toalla a mi brazo, mis lágrimas amenzaban con surgir de nuevo. "Fue un accidente."

Edward no me respondió mientras corría hacia mí, empujándome al lavabo. Lo seguí sin rechistar. Había reprobado primeros auxilios en la secundaria; seguía saltándome las clases para evitar la sangre falsa. Alejó mi mano inundada de sangre de mi brazo antes de girar la llave. Checó el agua rápidamente antes de poner mi sangrante brazo bajo la fría, muy fría agua. Me encogí por la fría agua mientras la sangre se lavaba de mi brazo. Miré hacia otro lado rápidamente, sintiéndome un poco ligera de cabeza.

"¿Qué pasó?" Demandó Edward mientras movía suavemente su pulgar a un lado de mi herida.

"No lo sé." Mentí, sintiéndome avergonzada. Miré a Edward, evitando la herida a propósito. Me echó una mirda oscura. Antes de volver su atención a mi brazo, su pulgar presionó más fuerte mi brazo mientras se movía de arriba abajo. Bajé la cabeza para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Ahogué un gritito cuando vi que trataba de quitarme alguna sangre que se había quedado pegada en mi piel.

Desvié la mirada rápidamente y comencé a respirar con pesadéz. Podía olerla mientras el agua se la llevaba, ese distintivo olor a cobre. Cerré los ojos y me sostuve de la barra, mis dedos se clavaban en la madera. Aspiré fuerte mientras sentía la cabeza ligera. No era por la sangre pérdida, era por la vista de la sangre pérdida.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Edward, dejando ir mi brazo y cerrando la llave del agua. Lo miré cautelosamente y asentí. Se inclinó por encima del lavabo y tomó un puñado de toallas de papel nuevas; las juntó antes de presionarlas con fuerza en mi brazo. Lo seguí hasta la mesa de la cocina, asegurándome de tomar respiraciones profundas en caso de que mis piernas decidieran fallar.

Me sentó en la silla de madera más cerca de la mesa. Reemplacé su mano con la mía mientras iba al armario al final de la cocina para tomar algo de ayuda. Lo miré celudo cuando sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Había pasado cinco minutos buscándolo en el baño. ¿Quién diablos lo guarda en la cocina?

Se sentó en la silla frente a mí y puso os contenidos del botiquín sobre la mesa. No me miró cuando se estiró para tomar mi mano, se la alargué sin argumento alguno. Era gentil mientras retiraba los papeles mojados de mi brazo y untaba alcohol en la herida. Me encogí cuando comenzó a burbujear, matando los gérmenes. Miré sus manos mientras corría un dedo por la cortada, no era muy profunda. Sólo sangraba mucho.

"Las buenas noticias son que no necesitaremos puntos." Me dijo Edward, no se veía muy feliz.

"Lo siento," me disculpé rápidamente.

Me echó una mirada confundida.

"Por lo que pasó en el auto…y por sangrar sobre tu piso." Añadí la última parte esperando que le restara atención a la primera parte del enunciado. No sirvió de nada.

"Bella," la voz de Edward era baja, del tono exacto que usó en el Volvo. Me encogí de nuevo y esperé con ansias a que terminara su enunciado. Suspiró. "Yo soy el que debería disculparse."

Lo miré de nuevo, esperando a que continuara. Tomó la gasa del botiquín de primeros auxilios. Miré pacientemente como la envolvía con fuerza alrededor de mi brazo. Ya había parado de sangrar, así que la gasa seguía blanca mientras le daba la tercera vuelta.

"No debía haberme ido." Suspiró mientras cortaba la gaza con las tijeras que estaban dentro del botiquín. Podía sentir como mi corazón se quebraba mientras escuchaba cuidadosamente sus palabras. "Fue grosero y muy anticaballeroso." Me miró una vez que hubo terminado de cortar la gaza. Lo miré de vuelta, mordiéndome el labio para que no puediera escuchar mi sollozo. "¿Me disculpas?" Preguntó Edward.

Parpadeé antes de asentir. Tragué el nuevo bulto en mi garganta. "Sí." Dije ahogadamente. "Te disculpo."

Edward me sonrió. "Bien." Tomó la cinta y la envolvió alrededor de la gaza. Miré en silencio como mordía la punta, rompiéndola. "Listo." Sonrió.

"Gracias," le devolví la sonrisa.

"Espera." Edward tomó mi mano. Me giré de vuelta hacia él, el corazón me palpitaba en los oídos.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, cuando no dijo nada.

"Tienes algo en los labios." Me dijo, moviendo su mano de mi brazo.

"Oh," Fruncí el ceño mientras miraba su mano tomar mi mejilla, me ruboricé. Se acercó achicando los ojos mientras acunaba mi mejilla con sus manos. Cerró los ojos y rápidamente cortó la distancia entre nosotros, presionando sus labios contra los míos. Cerré los ojos rápidamente y presioné mis labios con los suyos también, aprovechándome de mi segundo beso con Edward.

Envolví mi mano en su cabello, perdiéndome en el beso rápidamente, y recordando una vieja película que estaba viendo la semana pasada. Abrí un poco la boca, dejando que mi lengua rozara su labio inferior. Edward se alejó rápidamente de mí y se puso de pie. Caminó alrededor de la cocina tomándose el cabello. Lo miré en shock, avergonzada por mis habilidades de besadora.

"Lo siento," finalmente suspiré.

Sostuvo un dedo en el aire. "Sólo dame un segundo."

Asentí y atraje las rodillas contra mi pecho mientras lo veía pasear en la habitación. Paró a mitad de la cocina, frente al fregadero y me miró, sus manos seguían en su cabello. Estaba tomando respiraciones profundas antes de acercarse a mí, sentándose en su silla de nuevo. Me miró con ojos intensos.

"_De verdad _lo siento," me disculpé de nuevo.

Sacudió su cabeza. "No hay nada por lo que debas disculparte," su voz estaba eufórica. Fruncí el ceño. Me sonrió. "Lo tienes idea de lo buen besadora que eres," me dijo Edward, sus manos sostenían mi rostro. Parpadeé en sorpresa. "Cuando me besaste en el auto todo lo que quería hacer era tomar un paso adelante." Estuvo callado después de que dijo eso, esperando por mi reacción.

"¿Entonces porque te disculpaste por irte?" Pregunté, mi voz sonaba vacía.

Edward me sonrió. "Estaba tratando de ser lindo." Admitió.

Fruncí el ceño.

"Después de besarte iba a susurrar 'mía'." Edward se ruborizó mientras su sonrisa crecía. Parpadeé, tratando de recordar lo que había dicho antes de besarme. No era la única con asombrosas habilidades para besar. Luego recordé que me había dicho que tenía algo en los labios. Solté unas risitas antes de morderme el labio inferior.

"Me gusta eso." Le sonreí.

"¿No crees que es muy cursi?" Preguntó Edward.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No, es cursi." Edward frunció el ceño. "Pero en buena manera."

Rió antes de inclinarse para besarme de nuevo. Cerré los ojos y esperé pacientemente a que me besara. Sus labios eran cálidos contra los míos mientras luchaba contra la urgencia de intensificar el beso, no quería asustarlo de nuevo. La mano de Edward encontró mi mejilla de nuevo mientras me sostenía quieta, manteniéndome cerca de él. Mis párpados se apretaron y sonreí para mí misma. ¡Estaba besando a Edward…de nuevo!

Se alejó demasiado rápido. Abrí los ojos, mi sonrisa nunca se desvaneció. Estaba sonriéndome también.

"¿Esto significa que estamos saliendo?" Pregunté.

"Sólo si tu quieres," me dijo Edward.

Asentí. "Me encantaría."

**Fin del capítulo.**

Soy la hostia. Traduje el capi con todo y dormir, morir de cansancio, ir a la escuela, estudiar y salir un rato. Faltan minutos para que sean las 12 aquí, así que sí, gente, es considerada actualización diaria 8-) Mañana no creo poder actualizar :S Pero tranquilos que sólo será por mañana porque el viernes tengo examén de recuperación de mate y van a ponerme a estudiar toda la tarde.

-Lei y Sil me invitaron a ser parte de un concurso, y me agradó la idea: Hot Twilight Christams Contest. La cuenta está en mis autores favoritos, anímense a participar ;)

-Hoy salí con elianna . cullen y fue lo mejor(y) :D ily cariño, aunque no tienes idea de cuanto te odio en este momento -nah- Necesito uno D:

-¿23 reviews, gente? Srsly? Sé que podemos hacer más que eso 8-) Venga, que tengo vida social y cosas que estudiar pero aún así traduzco. Este capi lo traduje hoy con todo y las cosas que tenía que hacer. Por favor hagánme ver que no lo hago en vano, con un review :D

-Alba me dejó un review anónimo y cree que no me di cuenta x) ily pequeña, aunque seas una grosera conmigo ññ.

-Besos ;)


	9. The Preyingmantis

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"Las drogas son una apuesta con tu mente."  
-Jim Morison

**The Preyingmantis**

"Poniéndolos en el mismo frasco, el macho, en alarma, se esfuerza por escapar. Después de unos minutos la hembra logró atraparlo. Primero arrancó la parte inferior de su torso, y consumió su tibia y femur. Luego procedió a roer su ojo izquiero…parece sólo un accidente que el macho nunca escape vivo de su pareja…" La televisión murmuró mientras Emmett, Bella y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá. Ambos tenían los ojos pegados al especial de Mantis Religiosas.

"¡Asqueroso!" Gritaron ambos mientras Bella arrojaba las palomitas de maíz de vuelta al bote- que estaba convenientemente situado en su regazo. Emmett tomó otro puñado y lo metió dentro de su boca.

"Creí que iban a tener sexo." Murmuró por encima de las palomitas de maíz.

"Lo harán." Le informé- ya había visto ese especial de Mantis Religiosas. Me estiré hacia el regazo de Bella para tomar palomitas. Me alargó el plato, sus ojos nunca dejaron la televisión mientras la Mantis Religiosa hembra practicaba un ritual caníbal de sexo.

"¡Asqueroso!" Gritaron de nuevo, sus ojos nunca dejaron la televisión.

"Creía que se comían a su compañero después de hacerlo…" Reflexionó Bella mientras tomaba un poco de palomitas maíz que habían caído en su regazo y las ponía sobre el cenicero de la mesa de centro. La miré mientras se inclinaba de vuelta al sofá, sus manos estaban dobladas sobre su regazo.

"Algunos lo hacen, algunos no." Traté de sonar casual, pero estaba sintiéndome de cualquier manera menos casual. Bella asintió antes de recargar la cabeza en mi hombro.

Mi cuerpo se congeló ante el repentino contacto, miré a Emmett por ayuda. Sus ojos seguían pegados al especial de Mantis religiosas. Tomé un puñado de palomitas y las llevé a mi boca. Comí unas cuentas y arrojé las que sobraron a Emmett para atraer su atención, rezando por que Bella no se diera cuenta. Emmett separó los ojos de la televisión y estaba a punto de arrojarme las palomitas de vuelta. Sacudí la cabeza violentamente y asentí hacia Bella.

Emmett levantó su mano en confusión. Asentí hacia Bella de nuevo. Emmett levantó las manos en el aire y sacudió la cabeza, diciéndome que no tenía idea de lo que quería decirle. Levanté mi cabeza de modo en que mi barbilla estuviera por encima de la cabeza de Bella y formé con la boca: '¿Qué hago ahora?'

Asintió mientras sus labios hacían una 'o'. Levantó su brazo derecho en el aire y comenzó a bostezar audiblemente. Después de terminar botezando, su brazo se mantuvo en el aire. Sacudí la cabeza y murmuré: '¿qué?' Rodó los ojos antes de hacer lo mismo y asentir hacía mi. Sacudí la cabeza de nuevo.

"Está diciéndote que pongas tu brazo alrededor de mí." Dijo Bella mientras me miraba. Mis ojos se abrieron y un brillante rubor llenó mis mejillas. "Ustedes dos tienen que ser las personas más _obvias _en la historia del cromosoma Y." Dijo algo más, pero se ahogó ante la risa de Emmett.

"Lo siento," murmuré, aún ruborizándome. Estaba a punto de poner mi brazo alrededor de ella, pero se puso de pie poniendo la mano sobre mi rodilla como soporte- gracias a Dios no movió su mano más arriba.

"Tengo que arreglarme para el trabajo, pero te prometo que puedes sostener mi mano en el auto." Bromeó mientras salía de la habitación.

"¿Ya te he dicho hoy lo mucho que _amo _a tu novia?" Emmett sonrió mientras se recargaba de nuevo en el sofá. Rodé los ojos y traté de concentrarme en otras cosas.

"Emmet desnudo en una piscina llena de monjas desnudad," murmuré suavemente para mí mismo. "Emmett desnudo en una piscina llena de monjas desnudas. Emmett desnudo en una piscina llena de monjas desnudas."

--

"Te vez más feliz hoy," una de las chicas me dijo mientras me llevaba las botellas de cerveza y los vasos tequileros de una de mis mesas.

"¿De verdad?" Pregunté. "No lo había notado." Mi sonrisa no flaqueó. _Estaba _más feliz. No sólo tenía el novio más genial en el mundo entero. Mi vida estaba yendo asombrosamente bien. Tenía mi coca, mi hombre, mi trabajo y un lugar donde vivir. Nada podía hacerla ir mejor.

"Bella," me llamó Rudy. Separé los ojos de la mesa para mirar a Rudy, un pequeño hombre calvo caminando hacia mí, con el usual cigarrillo en su boca. "¿Cuánto tiempo has trabajado aquí?" Preguntó, sacándose el cigarro de la boca.

"Dos semanas." Le dije mientras sacaba un trapo mojado del cubo que estaba ahora sosteniendo los vasos sucios.

"Hm," reflexionó Rudy. "Creí que era más que eso. Pero ese no es el punto." Sacudió la cabeza. "Rachel va a enseñarte a trabajar en los tubos por esta noche. Stephanie se fue y necesitamos una nueva stripper. Es tu trabajo tomar el puesto."

"¡Espera!" Arrojé el cubo y la toalla mojada en la mesa. "_No _voy a desnudarme. El trato era que sería una mesera y hasta ahí." Lo seguí hasta el único cuarto para empleados en el fondo del club.

"El trato también decía que los hombres no podían tocarte, pero eso no duró mucho, ¿cierto?" Se giró hacía mi mientras decía eso, su cigarrillo estaba convirtiéndose en cenizas. "Ahora puedes desnudarte o irte, no hay punto medio."

"Pero necesito este trabajo." Golpeé el escritorio con mi puño.

"Y yo necesito una stripper. ¿Ves como funciona esto?" Su pequeña cabeza estaba cubierta por una sonrisa. "Ahora puedes ir ahí y aprender como desnudarte o irte y buscar otro trabajo, y estoy seguro de qué haber sido una mesera en un club de striptease va a verse genial en tu curriculum." Su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo.

"Ni siquiera sé como hacer eso." Le gruñí, sacando el puño de su escritorio.

"Sólo baila y quítate la ropa, no es tan díficil." Me informó Rudy mientras sacaba su silla y se sentaba detrás del escritorio.

"¿Sí es tan fácil porque no lo haces tú?" Le solté. Estaba furioso por el hecho de que estuviera amenazándome con quitarme mi trabajo si me rehusaba a desnudarme para él.

"Tan difícil como pueda ser para ti creerlo, muchos de los hombres aquí preferirían por mucho a una apenas legal chica de dieciocho años bailando para ellos en lugar de el dueño de un club de striptease de cuarenta años." La voz de Rudy estaba llena de sarcasmo.

Tomé una respiración profunda y enterré las uñas en mi piel. "¿Cuándo voy a hacerlo?" Pregunté, mi cuerpo temblaba con furia. Necesitaba este trabajo más de lo que necesitaba mis morales.

Rudy se inclinó de nuevo en su silla y sonrió. "Cuando estés lista, pastelito."

"Te odio." Le escupí.

Su sonrisa no sé desvaneció. "Si haces un buen trabajo te dejaré tener una línea de mi coca. Ahora vete, corre a jugar con tus amigas strippers."

--

Pasamos el resto de mi turno trabajando en la técnica para el tubo. Rachel era más apoyo del que creí. Me dio tips y no se rió de mí cuando me caí (cosa que pasó muchas veces). No era muy buena bailando, mis escasas clases de ballet tampoco ayudaban mucho. Era más duro de lo que se veía ser una stripper, no se trataba solamente de quitarte la ropa y frotarte en el tubo, era un arte hacerlo y se necesitaba _mucha _fuerza en la parte de superior del cuerpo.

Gemí suavemente para mí cuando me senté en la banca de la parada del autobús. Tenía varias heridas a lo largo de la espalda, rodillas y piernas de cuando me había caído del tubo. Afortunadamente mañana tenía el día libre para recuperarme (y practicar un poco más) antes de estar en el tubo por primera vez el lunes. Rachel me dio una copia de la música que estaría bailando –una canción de tres minutos acerca del Red-light District y lo divertido que es complacer hombre viejos en traje siendo stripper.

Luces de auto se acercaron y sonrí para mí, sabiendo que Edward finalmente estaba aquí para recogerme. Tomé mi bolso y miré como el carro redujo la velocidad y las polarizadas ventanas de su Volvo reflejaron mi imagen en ellas. Le sonreí a tra vez de las ventanas- sabiendo que el podía verme mejor de lo que yo podía verlo a él.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia su Volvo, jalando la manija del carro. Edward estaba sonriéndome mientras me sentaba en el asiento junto a él. Su cabello era un desastre y pintura cubría su rostro y manos. Le di una sonrisa maligna mientras él prendía el carro de nuevo- acelerando lentamente, para mi beneficio.

"¿Has estado pintando?" Pregunté. Edward me miró, su sonrisa nunca se desvaneció. Asintió una vez.

"Ya casi termino." Seguía sonriendo.

"¿Crees que pueda verlo?" Pregunté, dejando caer mi bolsa en el fondo de su auto.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "No hasta que esté terminado."

"¿Cuándo estará terminado?" Pregunté, estirándome para tomar abrochar mi cinturón de seguridad.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Depende de cuanto tiempo le dedique. Creo que una semana o dos." Me sonrió.

Asentí, emocionada porque estuviera a punto de terminar su pintura. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto le tomaba a un artista terminar una pintura. Edward me dijo que normalmente le tomaba alrededor de un mes (a veces dos) terminar una. Necesitaba mucha dedicación.

"Así que…tengo una pregunta." Declaré, mi fatiga se había ido.

"Lánzala." Edward sonrió ampliamente.

"Mañana es domingo, ¿cierto?"

Edward asintió.

"Estaba preguntándome, ¿podríamos ir a la iglesia?" Me mantuve casual a pesar de que el corazón me golpeaba el pecho con fuerza. No estaba segura de el estado de Edward con la religión.

Edward se giró hacia mí arqueando una ceja. "Bueno, eso es inesperado." Su voz estaba llena de sospecha.

"Mi mamá solía llevarme a la iglesia cuando era pequeña, lo extraño." Admití tímidamente.

Edward me sonrió. "Entonces iremos. ¿Te molesta si llevo a Emmett? Necesita una buena salvación desde hace tiempo."

Sacudí la cabeza. "No, entre más mejor." Le sonreí.

--

Codeé a Emmett en una costilla. Estaba roncando mientras el padre daba su sermón. Llevé a Bella a nuestra vieja iglesia, donde solíamos ir con Carlisle y Esme. Estábamos vestidos en nuestra 'ropa de iglesia,' Bella llevaba un vestido de verano color azul cielo que Alice le había prestado y Emmett y yo estábamos en nuestros trajes negros y camisetas blancas. El sol brillaba hacia nosotros a través de la ventana teñida con una imagen del bebé Jesús y María sosteniéndolo. Sonreí para mí mismo mientras veía a Bella; estaba perfectamente quieta mientras escuchaba las palabras del padre. Levantó la mirada hacia mí y me sonrió antes de entrelazar nuestros dedos.

"Gracias por traerme." Susurró suavemente antes de devolverle su atención al padre

No podía escuchar al padre mientras veía a la hermosa criatura a mí lado. Era un milagro que hubiera llegado a mi vida. Demonios, era un milagro que siguiera viva, cada día se volvía más asombrosa, sorprendiéndome más y más mientras tomaba todo de la mejor manera sin dejar que las cosas le afectaran. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que ella misma creía.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando un largo objeto cayó sobre mi hombro. Miré hacia un lado sólo para vislumbrar al aún roncante Emmett dejar caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Rodé los ojos antes de sacudírmelo de encima. Sacudió su cabeza antes de dejar salir un bajo bostezo, sus puños comenzaron a frotar sus ojos. Nunca era el más emocionado con eso de venir a la iglesia. Cuando éramos pequeños Carlisle y Esme tenían que arrastrarlo hasta la iglesia. Literalmente. Cuando creció (y se volvió demasiado pesado como para cargarlo) solían sobornarlo con su mesada y privilegios para salir con chicas. De todas formas era una tradición para nosotros el levantarnos temprano cada domingo y atender al sermón.

"Odio la iglesia," Me murmuró, cruzando los brazos por delante de su pecho.

"¿Entonces por qué viniste?" Le lancé de vuelta.

"Creí que estabas hablando del club de strpitease en el Red-light District." Murmuró secamente. Le di un una mirada confundida antes de volver mi atención al padre. Estaba mirándonos con ojos negros mientras daba su sermón. Emmett lo saludó con la mano y forzó una sonrisa en sus labios. Era el mismo padre que teníamos cuando éramos pequeños, así que estaba _muy _al tanto de los hábitos de sueño de Emmett.

El servicio terminó poco después de que Emmett despertó de su siesta. Cuando todos comenzaron a levantarse de los bancos, el padre Carmen vino hacia nosotros, su rostro era severo mientras caminaba hacia Emmett.

"Emmett." Su voz estaba llena de desilusión. "Es bueno verte de nuevo. Veo que tus hábitos de sueño no an cambiado." Dejé salir una risita en voz baja.

"¿Ha escuchado hablar del osmosis, padre?" Preguntó. Estaba seguro de qué se llamaba de otra manera, pero lo dejé fluir, no queriendo meterme en la discusión entre Emmett y el padre Carmen.

El padre Carmen rodó los ojos. "Por favor dime que se te quedó algo de mi servicio, Emmett." Rogó.

Emmett sacudió su cabeza. "No, pero si aprendí que las hembras de las Mantis Religiosas se comen a sus parejas después de tener sexo, y a veces durante."

"¿Por qué te molestas en venir si no vas a poner atención, Emmett?" El padre Carmen preguntó. No pude evitar sentir simpatía por el viejo hombre.

"Porqué ella me engañó," Emmett apuntó a Bella.

"¿Cómo te engañé?" La voz de Bella era aguda en sorpresa mientras sus ojos se abrían ampliamente.

"Porque cuando una chica buena dice que quiere ir a la iglesia contigo, tú no piensas que es la casa Dios, piensas que es ese club de striptease en el Red-light District." Trató de explicar Emmett. Tomé el puente de mi nariz y sacudí la cabeza, avergonzado por Emmett.

"Dije a Carlisle que la oferta para el exorcismo sigue en pie." El padre Carmen se giró hacia mí, ofreciéndome su mano.

"Le pasaré el mensaje." Prometí antes de tomar su mano y sacudirla. Se giró hacia Bella y asintió ligeramente antes de irse para saludar a otras personas.

"¡No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso, Emmett!" La voz de Bella seguía aguda por la sorpresa.

Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Siempre nos dijo que era un pecado mentir."

Sacudí la cabeza antes de empujar a Bella y Emmett fuera de la iglesia antes de que alguien más nos reconociera y Emmett decidiera entablar una conversación inapropiada con ellos.

--

"Chicos y chicas en el Red-light district, si quieren girar alrededor del tubo como una reina de belleza." Murmuré las letras mientras bailaba alrededor de mi cuarto, imitando los movimientos que estaría haciendo en el tubo mañana. Estaba haciendo una voltereta en el suelo cuando perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre el alfombrado piso. Dejé salir un grito mientras movía los brazos en el aire. Un fuerte golpe sordo sonó en la habitación.

Comencé a reírme de mí mismantes de ponerme en mis pies de nuevo. Estaba eufórica por la coca que le había comprado a Rudy. Había pasado un buen rato desde la última buena línea de coca y no podía estar más feliz bailando en mi cuarto mientras practicaba para ser una stripper. Presioné el botón de retroceso en mi reproductor de Cd's mientras comenzaba mi rutina desde el principio, concentrándome en cada movimiento, rezando por no caer de nuevo. Tocaron la puerta con fuerza y eso me sacó de la rutina. Gruñí en frustración antes de bajar el volumen.

"Estoy bien." Le grité a la persona detrás de la puerta. "Sólo me tropecé."

"Bella," me gritó Alice a través de la puerta. Sonreí para mí misma mientras apagaba la radio y caminaba a través de la habitación para abrirle la puerta. "Bella." La voz de Alice era baja cuando por fin le abrí. Estaba mirándome ceñuda. "Ven conmigo por favor."

Mi corazón bajó mientras la seguía hasta la cocina. Emmett, Jasper y Edward estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, tenían una taza de café en la mano. Mi estómago comenzó a retorcerse mientras me adentraba más en la cocina.

"Oh, Dios." Susurré. "¿Quién murió?"

Edward me dedicó una mirada oscura antes de arrojar una pequeña bolsa a la mesa- estaba llena de cocaína.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**N/T:**Pero que monitos reviews 3 Así si le dan ganas de traducir a uno :3 Mil gracias :)

-¡Soy libre, bitches! Terminé con los exámenes de recu 8-) Pido una disculpa por no actualizar, el viernes tuve exámen de mate (estudié MUCHÍSIMO por cierto, pero reprobé u.u ) y el sábado de infórmatica. Y pues el viernes estuve fuera todo el día y como no había dormido ni una gota por el insomnio, ayer me dediqué a descansar x) Anyways, aquí tienen su capi, y se me llenan de más de esos reviews tendrán el otro mañana :D No pido una historia completa en el review. Con un; 'me gustó el capi' o 'gracias' me hacen más que feliz. Ya que si quieren alargarse más, son libres y me hacen aún más feliz porque leer sus hermosos reviews me ponen de buenas :D

-Twitter: EssyTheFlipping.

-Alba no me había dejado el anónimo :( Alba: ¿Me dejas uno? 8-)

-i love y'all people ;)


	10. Run Away

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

"Un adicto es alguien que usa su cuerpo para decirle a la sociedad que algo está mal."  
-Stella Adler. (Mi cita favorita de todo el tiempo)

**Run Away**

Emmett estuvo en la puerta principal antes que yo. Su enorme mano la presionó incluso antes de que yo la hubiera sacado del marco. Tiré de la manija de nuevo pero la puerta no se movió. Pensé en correr de vuelta a mi habitación y brincar por la ventana pero estábamos en el piso más alto y no había ningún escape de incendios cerca de mi ventana, aunque el suicidio parecía una mejor opción que estar aquí en este momento.

Me di la vuelta y miré alrededor buscando algún escape. Emmett escogió esto como una oportunidad para tomarme por la cintura y apretarme contra su pecho. Ahogué un grito por la falta de aire y el enojo. Mis pies comenzaron a volar mientras trataba de soltarme de su agarre- ni siquiera se inmutó.

"¡Déjame ir, Emmett!" Grité, mis tacones chocaban contra varias partes de su cuerpo. "¡Déjame ir, coño!" Seguí gritando mientras trataba ponerme fuera de sus brazos.

"Alice, ve por la soga." Dijo Emmett por encima de su hombro. Mis ojos se abrieron mientras continuaba forcejeando contra él mientras me sostenía más fuerte.

"Nadie va a atarte, Bella." Dijo Jasper tranquilamente mientras entraba en la habitación – su rostro estaba carente de emoción. "Emmett, deja de asustarla." Emmett dejó salir un bajo bufido antes de cargarme de vuelta a la cocina, Jasper lo seguía de cerca.

"¡Esto es jodidamente estúpido!" Lloriqueé. "¿¡Cómo carajos saben que es mío?!" Seguí gritando mientras golpeaba mis pies contra sus muslos. "Puede ser de Jasper y el simplemente está echándome la culpa." Estaba llorando ahora, sabiendo muy bien que era mío y estaba atrapada.

Emmett me arrojó a la silla frente a Edward. Traté de levantarme pero su enorme mano me empujó de vuelta. "Tienes dos opciones. Puedes sentarte aquí como una pequeña buena drogadicta o puedo ir por la soga." Lo miré- sus ojos estaban estrechos y su rostro era severo. Tragué el bulto en mi garganta. Nunca había visto a Emmett así. Era-a falta de una mejor palabra- aterrorizante.

"Seré buena." Susurré, temerosa ante la idea de enfadarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

"Bien," me sonrió antes de darme una palmadita en el hombro. Dejé un ojo en el mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado. Tomó su taza de café del otro lado de la mesa y tomó un profundo trago. Separé mis ojos de él y miré mis manos en mi regazo. Era casi como cuando mi padre se dio cuenta de que era adicta a las drogas.

"¿Cómo lo encontraron?" Susurré, dándome por vencida en tratar de hacerles creer que no era mío.

"Lo encontré en el bolsillo de tu bra," susurró Alice a mi lado. Cerré los ojos, enfadada conmigo misma por ser tan descuidada.

"¿Hace cuanto?" Me encogí notablemente ante el dolor en la voz de Edward. La fría mano de Alice tomó la mía, la vi mientras pensaba en sí quería o no decir la verdad.

"Bueno, todo comenzó cuando tenía trece," traté de bromear.

"Esto no es gracioso, Bella." Me gruñó Edward. Me encogí de nuevo.

"No mucho," finalmente susurré.

"¿Por lo menos trataste de parar?" El dolor seguía siendo evidente en su voz mientras se mezclaba con el enfado. Podía sentir mi estómago hacerse nudos mientras las lágrimas se estancaban en mis ojos.

"Sí," dejé caer una lágrima que aterrizó en la mano de Alice.

"No te creo." Edward estampó su puño en la mesa.

"Edward," Le siseó Alice. Cerré mis ojos más fuerte mientras me mordía el labio inferior

"¿Por cuánto tiempo planeabas esconderme esto, Bella?" Preguntó Edward, su voz está más cerca de lo que creí que estaría. No lo miré aún, ni le respondí, tampoco. Seguí mirándome las manos, esperando pacientemente para despertar de mi pesadilla. "Respóndeme, Bella." Una fría mano tomó mi barbilla y movío mi cabeza hacia un lado. Mis ojos se abrieron ante el contacto y me topé cara a cara con un muy enfadado Edward.

Los ojos de Edward se achicaron mientras lo miraba. Las aletas de su nariz se hinchaban mientras sostenía mi barbilla sorprendentemente suave con su mano. Podía sentir su respiración acelerándose mientras el silencio se arrastraba. La única cosa que podía pensar era como lo había herido más de lo que creí. Había pensado en este momento antes- cuando se enterarían de qué seguía siendo una adicta y me echarían, pero nunca imaginé.

"Estoy esperando una respuesta, Bella." La voz de Edward era dura con una pizca de dolor aún en ellas.

Parpadeé para quitarme las lágrimas mientras trataba de recordar lo que había preguntado. "No creí que importara." Respondí quedito, aún sin recordar la pregunta que me había hecho. No parecía apropiado responder su pregunta con otra.

Edward cerró los ojos antes de soltar mi barbilla. "Tienes razón." Susurró. "No importa. Puedes irte mañana a primera hora."

Podía sentir todos los músculos en mi cuerpo desplomarse- estaba bastante segura de que si no hubiera estado sentada me hubiera caído al suelo. Cerré los ojos- sin fuerza suficiente para mantenerlos abiertos. "Me iré ahora." Susurré, poniéndome de pie.

"Me aseguraré de echar un ojo a los canales de noticias – Estoy bastante seguro de que aún transmiten especiales sobre sobredosis en los callejones." Ya no había dolor en las palabras de Edward como hacía unos minutos- ahora era enfado.

"Espero que tu pintura salga bien." Susurré mientras lo pasaba. "Gracias por haberme dejado quedarme aquí." Me giré para ver al resto de la familia mirarnos con la boca abierta. "Puedes quedarte la cocaína si quieres- divídela entre todos."

Camine hacia mi habitación rápidamente, las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo empañaban mi visión. Cerré la puerta suavemente mientras me agarraba a mis brazos y hundía las uñas en la carne. Mi aliento vino en cortas respiraciones mientras trataba de calmarme a mí misma sólo lo suficiente para poder salir de aquí. "Duele," susurré para mí misma antes de caer sobre mis rodillas. "Duele demasiado…"

**(Sigan leyendo…)**

--

Tomé las puntas de mi cabello mientras me sentaba en el suelo a mitad de lo que solía ser mi estudio de arte. Todas mis pinturas estaban hechas añicos, mis lienzos destruídos, mi pintura regada en varias partes de la habitación y mis pinceles descanzaban rotos a mis pies. Gruñí en frustración mientras tiraba más fuerte de mi cabello. No quería admitir que la extrañaba, ni siquiera para mí mismo. La extrañaba más de lo que jamás había extrañado a alguien en toda mi vida. Extrañaba la manera en la que sonreía cuando se salía con la suya, y como reía cuando Emmett hacía una broma sobre ella siendo una prostituta.

Un suave susurro vino desde mi lado. "¿Nunca vas a casa?" Gruñí, aún mirando el piso.

"¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso, Edward?" Preguntó Alice en voz baja. Estaba sorprendido de qué estuviera hablándome. "Ella te amaba," susurró suavemente mientras corría una mano por mis cabellos, poniendo su pequeña mano sobre la mía.

"¿Cómo puede amarme si ni siquiera puede amarse a ella misma?" Le eché de vuelta.

"Las adicciones son fuertes, Edward." Susurró Alice. "Honestamente no esperabas que _no _recayera, ¿cierto?"

La miré. Estaba arrodillada a mi lado, su pequeño rostro se encontraba a centímetros del mío. "Actúas como si eso lo hiciera estar bien, que porque es adicta a la cocaína eso le da derecho de echar su vida al caño." Le siseé, enojado porque comprendiera a Bella.

"Edward," la voz de Alice era suplicante. "Escúchate a ti mismo. Ayer estabas presumiendo sobre el hecho de que podías rodearla con tu brazo y ahora estás sacándole la cabeza a todos por algo que todos sabíamos que pasaría eventualmente." La mano de Alice acarició mi mejilla.

"Creí que era más fuerte que eso." Le susurré.

Alice me miró ceñuda antes de inclinar sus manos, envolviéndolas alrededor de mi espalda. Enterré la cabeza en su hombro. "Es fuerte pero no invencible, Edward." Susurró Alice en mi oído.

"Eché todo a perder, ¿cierto?" Pregunté suavemente, sosteniéndola contra mí.

"No todo," Alice suspiró antes de alejarse. Tomó mis mejillas y sonrió. "Aún nos tienes a Emmett y a mi."

"¿Se suponía que eso iba a hacerme feliz?" Bromeé.

Abrió su boca en fingido horror y me golpeó el hombro. "Eso no fue gentil." Dijo fingiéndose dolida.

Le sonreí. "No, no lo fue, ¿cierto?"

Me devolvió la sonrisa. "Emmett y Jasper salieron a buscar a Bella. Van a traerla de vuelta a casa."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Crees que volverá?" Pregunté.

Alice asintió. "Emmett la perseguirá. Volverá. Pero que se quede o no, es su decisión."

Suspiré antes de mirar al suelo de nuevo.

"Vamos, Eddie," Alice tocó mi rodilla, reclamando mi atención. Había una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro. "Limpiemos esto antes de que Bella llegue a casa.

Bella no volvió a casa esa noche, o la noche después, o ninguna noche en realidad. Fuimos al restaurante donde se suponía que estaba trabajando y nunca habían escuchado sobre ella antes. Pasamos el resto de la semana buscándola en todos los lugares donde pudo haber estado pero no la encontramos. Me quedé con su cocaína- temeroso de dejar ir la única cosa suya que me quedaba.

"Sigo pensando que deberíamos revisar los clubes de striptease." Murmuró Emmett cuando otro restaurante no reconoció la descripción que teníamos para ella.

"No es tan estúpida como para convertirse en una stripper, Emmett." Le escupí mientras nos metíamos a mi Volvo.

"Sólo porque tú no eres tan estúpido como para convertirte en stripper, no significa que ella no lo sea. Esa sería la primera cosa que yo haría si fuera una adicta a la cocaína." Emmett fomentó su decisión.

"¿Tienes un rollo de billetes de un dólar en la cartera, cierto?" Lo acusé mientras encendía el motor.

"No hay nada en la biblia que diga que un hombre no puede ver una mujer desnuda- siempre y cuando no la toque." Emmett me sonrió. No me molesté en discutir con él mientras conducía hacia el Red-Light District. "Un día vas a darme las gracias por esto," Emmett siguió sonriendo mientras sacaba su cartera.

"Espero que no." Murmuré mientras trataba de recordar que esto era por Bella y no el hecho de que Emmett hubiera decidido arriesgar su matrimonio. "¿Porqué estás tan interesado en strippers, de todos modos? ¡Estás casado con Rosalie Hale!"

Emmett se encogió de hombros. "No es tanto las strippers, sino más bien el concepto detrás de ser una."

"Rosalie no está teniendo sexo contigo, ¿cierto?" Pregunté, sabiendo su rutina.

"No," Emmett gimió. "Es otra de sus estúpidas dietas. Su apetito sexual baja cuando no come."

"Añadiré eso a mi creciente lista de cosas que no necesito _o _quiero saber acerca de tu matrimonio con Rosalie." Murmuré amargamente.

No nos tomó mucho encontrar un club de striptease- había muchos para escoger.

"Veámos. Tenemos el Mínimo Malo, Los Arcoiris Son Nuestros Amigos- eso sería perfecto para ti, Edward, Teasy MC Dry Hut, Todas Son Falsas No Que Te Importe- enserio, ese es nombre del club, Tia's Taco Shack y por último pero no por eso menos importante el Amish Ankle Room – cuyo nombre promete."

"Estos tienen que ser los peores nombres de clubes de striptease jamás inventados." Murmuré mientras manejaba lentamente a través de la calle mirando los brillantes anuncios que gritaban XXX, mujeres desnudas e intoxicación etílica.

"Amish Ankle Room, entonces." Emmett sonrió mientras tomaba el volante y lo guiaba a un espacio libre cerca de un parquímetro. Pisé el freno en shock justo cuando creí que había perdido control del auto.

"¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!" Le grité, pero no sirvió de nada porque la mitad de su cuerpo ya se encontraba fuera del auto, la puerta del asiento del copiloto se cerró rápidamente a su espalda. No hice ningún ápice de dejar el auto.

"¿Vienes?" Pregunté Emmett cuando no salí.

Sacudí la cabeza. "Tú entra- ve si está ahí y luego sal."

Emmett sonrió y asintió una vez. "Entendido." Dejó la ventanilla del auto para caminar hacia la entrada del club.

"¡Voy a llamar a Rosalie si no vuelves en 10 minutos!" Lo amenacé.

--

"Sólo vamos a recoger mi dinero," le murmuré a Mike mientras cojeaba por el Red-light District. Se suponía que trabajaba hoy pero me safé de ello porque me torcí el tobillo mientras practicaba para bailar en los tubos. Le advertí a Rudy que era una mala bailarina, ¿pero me creyó? Me dejó quedarme con mi trabajo como mesera y me dio un bonus extra si prometía no demandarlo. Hubiera sido un buen gesto si no se lo hubiera devuelto todo cuando le compré ocho bolsas de cocaína.

"¿Cuánto te darán esta semana?" Me preguntó Mike ansiosamente a mi lado, había perdido su trabajo semanas antes, su novia lo había echado y no estaba calificado por desempleo. Yo era la única con un trabajo y no era fácil pagar por dos drogadictos, cigarrillos y un apartamento con salario de mesera. Estaba pensando en dejarlo en una esquina y ver si alguien podía recogerlo.

"No sé," suspiré. "No mucho, le debo bastante dinero." Admití avergonzadamente.

Cojeé para dar la vuelta en la esquina y acercarme al Amish Ankle Room cuando vi _su _Volvo.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**N/A: **Razones por las cuales no habia actualizado: Mareos y visitas familiares. Además de que con esto de estar de vacaciones antes que todo, me tocaron muchas tareas de la casa x)

Me muero de sueño (pero no puedo dormir, como siempre) así que lo siento si hay muchas faltas de ortografía o errores o algo :S

Son las 2:50 a.m. y saldré de la ciudad a las 5 a.m. No voy a poder usar la computadora para traducir en todo el fin de semana, ni siquiera me la llevo. Acabo de traducir todo este capi y veré si puedo traducir el sigte. para antes de irme. Sólo les pido reviews :)

Tengan un fin de semana increíble, besos ;)


	11. Lullaby

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

"Te fortaleces en el fracaso. Lo usas como un peldaño. Cierra la puerta del pasado. No trates de olvidar los errores, pero no les des demasiada importancia. No les dejes ocupar nada de tu energía, o de tu tiempo, o de tu espacio."  
-Johnny Cash

**Lullaby**

Traté de sostenerme de la chaqueta de Mike pero no pude enganchar mis dedos en la tela lo suficientemente rápido. Caí sobre mi trasero mientras miraba al familiar Volvo plateado frente a mí. Mike arqueó una ceja y estaba a punto de hacer una de sus estúpidas preguntas cuando me llevé el dedo a los labios y dejé salir un suave 'sh.' Lo alejé y le di mis manos a Mike para que me pusiera de pie. Me encogí cuando me apoyé sobre mi hinchado tobillo. Correr no era una opción ahora, así que la segunda mejor cosa era caminar rápidamente.

Giré en mis tacones y cojeé lo más rápido que pude. Donde estuviera Edward estuviera Emmett y no creo poder escapar de él. Comencé a cojear más rápido. Mike estaba siguiéndome-confundido. Movío su boca para decir algo de nuevo, pero presioné mi dedo contra mi labio. Hizo un puchero pero no dijo nada más. Tomé su hombro y traté de apoyarme en él para quitarle presión a mi hinchado tobillo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó finalmente Mike cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a golpearlo.

"Ex-novio," le informé mientras trataba de cojear más rápido hacia el otro lado del club.

"Bella," Mike me giró y me hizo mirarlo. Me encogí al apoyarme en mi herido tobillo accidentalmente. "No puedes seguir huyendo de tu pasado." Mike repitió algo que había escuchado en el programa del Dr. Phil. "Sé que tienes miedo de que sea incómodo para ustedes dos, pero el pasado es el pasado."

"¡Mike, tu no entiendes! Yo-" Sostuvo su mano en el aire para detenerme.

"Entiendo perfectamente bien, Bella. Tienes miedo de que las cosas sean incómodas entre ustedes, pero el pasado es el pasado." Mike me sonrió mientras me empujaba -incómodamente- hacia el Amish Ankle Room.

"¡Mike es que tú no entiendes!" Le grité mientras trataba de no caerme y no poner presión en mi tobillo al mismo tiempo. "No es que tenga miedo de que sea incómodo, sino-" Mike sacudió su cabeza de nuevo antes de caminar frente a mí para poder jalarme del brazo. Gruñí en frustración mientras me agarraba del ladrillo del edificio con mi mano libre. Mis dedos estaban enterrándose en la dura textura mientras Mike jalaba mi brazo. "Podemos ir por mi cheque cuando se valla." Le grité cuando me di cuenta de que no iba a soltarme.

Mike tiró de mi brazo y mi agarre con el edificio se soltó. Caminé a trompicones, encogiéndome cada vez que caía presión sobre mi hinchado tobillo. "Ouch. Ouch." Le grité mientras caminaba detrás de él. No aligeró el paso ni dejó ir mi brazo.

Cuando nos acercamos al Volvo, aceleré el paso para situarme a su lado. Caminamos juntos- él estaba en el lado en el cual el Volvo estaba estacionado y yo estaba manipulando mi cuerpo para poder esconderme tras de él. Estaba delgado por toda la cocaína- así que me ponía difícil eso de esconder mi cuerpo tras (o en este caso a un lado) del suyo.

Miré las ventanas polarizadas, queriendo tener un vistazo de él- pero eran demasiado oscuras. Estaba ligeramente agradecida por el pequeño milagro de las ventanas polarizadas, aunque sabía que si decidía mirar por la ventana del copiloto en cualquier momento, podría fácilmente mirarnos a mí y mi patético intento de esconderme junto a Mike.

Mike abrió la puerta para mí y brinqué dentro del club de striptease- ansiosa de evitar a Edward. Aunque no entendía porque Edward estaría estacionado afuera de un club de striptease, de todos modos. Miré la puerta mientras Mike me seguía. Comencé a cojear más allá en el club, mis ojos aún en Mike y la puerta cerrada. Estaba como a treinta centímetros dentro del club cuando topé con algo fuerte. Me alejé pidiendo una disculpa- rezando mentalmente por qué no fuera un hombre ebrio y urgido. Cuando finalmente estuve lejos del duro objeto levanté la cabeza y luché contra la urgencia de llorar.

"Hola, Bella." Emmett me sonrió. Sostenía un teléfono en sus manos, estaba vibrando visiblemente y la luz en el brillaba. Leí el identificador de llamadas- decía _Edward_.

"Mierda." Grité con fuerza.

--

"¡Contesta, Emmett!" Grité fuertemente al auricular mientras salía del auto. Estaba casi seguro de que Bella estaba en el club de striptease al que había entrado. El teléfono seguía sonando en mi oído mientras rodeaba el auto hasta llegar al asiento del copiloto. No quería entrar- en caso de que Bella decidiera correr. La última cosa que quería hacer era causar una escena.

Las puertas del club se abrieron y fuertes gritos (femeninos y masculinos) salieron de él. Cerré el teléfono rápidamente y miré en horror como Emmett cargaba una Bella que gritaba y pataleaba fuera del club de stripease. Estaban acompañados de un chico alto que gritaba a Emmett que soltara a Bella. Corrí hacia ellos cuando el corazón comenzó a latirme fuertemente dentro del pecho.

"¡Abre la puerta del Volvo, Edward!" Me ordenó Emmett. Me di la vuelta y tomé la manija del auto torpemente, hasta poder abrirla. El chico detrás de ellos estaba gritando algo sobre pagarnos. Emmett arrojó a Bella al asiento trasero y cerró la puerta. Bella estampó las manos contra la ventana mientras trataba de abrirla. Emmett le sonrió y comenzó a hacerle caras. Ella gruñó audiblemente antes de gatear hasta el otro lado del asiento trasero para abrir otra puerta. "¡Maldición!" Gritó Emmett corriendo hacia el otro lado del carro para asegurarse de que no lo hiciera.

"Pagaré por lo que sea que deba." El chico que segundos antes había estado gritándole a Emmett estaba gritándome a mí, ahora. "¡Sólo danos un poco de tiempo! Te prometo que tendremos cualquier cantidad de dinero que necesitas en menos de una semana."

Decidí ignorar el resto de sus gritos y caminé hacia el lado del conductor de mi Volvo- ignorando el juego alrededor del Volvo que Emmett estaba jugando con Bella. Estaba ligeramente avergonzado del hecho de que públicamente acabábamos de secuestrar a una stripper, pero era en red-light district, estás cosas pasaban todo el tiempo, tristemente. Abrí la puerta del conductor y salté dentro del auto. Las llaves seguían en el contacto, así que todo lo que tuve que hacer fue girarlas y esperar a que el motor anduviera. Se prendió rápidamente- ronroneando ligeramente- presioné mi pie derecho en el acelerador- dejando a Emmett detrás.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?" Pregunté, ignorando los gritos de Emmett mientras golpeaba el concreto bajo sus pies.

"¿Puedo irme a casa?" Preguntó Bella con voz ahogada.

"_Estás _ yendo a casa." Traté de sonreírle.

"¿Es una clase de broma enferma?" Me miró por el espejo. Lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos, haciendo que la máscara le manchara el rostro. "Me sacaste sólo para traerme una semana después." Su voz era aguda y temblaba después de cada palabra. "¿Cuál es tu puto problema?" Las aletas de su nariz temblaban visiblemente.

"Lo siento," me disculpé.

"¿Por qué?" Su voz era severa.

"Por _todo _lo que he hecho que te haya herido." Susurré.

"Suenas como una vieja novela romántica." Me escupió Bella mientras se movía al asiento delantera. Podía sentir un hilo siendo jalado en mi corazón, era casi como los viejos tiempos, diría algo cursi y ella haría un comentario negativo sobre ello.

"¿Eso significa que me perdonas?" Pregunté girándome hacia ella.

Sacudió su cabeza. "No hay nada que perdonar," susurró. Su enfado estaba desvaneciéndose lentamente. "Yo soy quien debería disculparse, no debí haber mentido."

"¿Porqué no me dijiste?" Pregunté, girando a la derecha- recordándome mentalmente que debía llamar a Rose para que recogiera a Emmett.

"No lo sé." Mintió antes de recargarse en el asiento. "He pasado toda mi vida desilusionando a los demás y quería que alguien estuviera orgulloso de mí por primera vez." Susurró. "No quería herirte."

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, Bella." Me aseguré de mirarla mientras lo decía. "Estoy orgulloso de que sigas aquí después de haber pasado tanto. Estoy orgulloso de que puedas hacer bromas sobre cosas que sé que te molestan. Y estoy orgulloso de que puedas aprovecharte de Emmett." Me aseguré de reír después de la última parte para que pudiera ver el humor en ello.

Bella sonrió para ella tímidamente. "Te extrañé," me miró. "Sé que probablemente sonaré como una cursi película de los setenta, pero fue atemorizante eso de estar yo sola de nuevo- incluso si fue sólo por una semana."

"También estaba atemorizado." Me estiré para tomar una de sus manos- me la dio. Sonreí para mí mismo mientras envolvía los dedos alrededor de su cálida piel. "No sabía si estabas viva, muerta, o drogada. Tenía muchísimo miedo." Admití.

Bella me frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto?" Preguntó, alejando su mano de la mía. "¿Por qué tienes que saber que decir en el momento correcto? ¿Por qué no puedes estar molesto conmigo y decirme que salga de tu vida?"

La miré ceñuda- confundido por su reacción.

"Pasé toda la semana convenciéndome a mí misma de que estaba mejor sin ti. Era era la razón que estaba usando porque estaba feliz con la manera en que mi vida iba y las drogas sólo me hacían más feliz." Su voz comenzó a temblar cuando alcanzó el final de la oración- estaba llorando. "Pero ahora, mientras me siento en tu Volvo me siento feliz, Edward. Nunca he sido más feliz en toda mi vida." Había comenzado a sollozar.

"¿Si eres tan feliz por qué lloras?" Pregunté, francamente confundió por su reacción.

"¡No lo sé!" Sollozó mientras escondía su rostro entre las manos. Estaba riéndose de si misma.

Era una de esas risas contagiosas donde una vez que alguien la comienza todos la terminan. Le sonreí antes de reírme. Pronto ambos estábamos riendo, ella entre lágrimas y yo incómodo por las mismas. Había mucho más por llorar, hablar, y discutir después, pero ahora mismo el alivio de tenernos el uno al otro de vuelta era abrumador y la única cosa que podía curarlo era una buena y genuina risotada.

--

Miré en silencio la pared frente a mí. La recuperación ya había comenzado a pegarme. Mis manos estaban temblando, mi cabeza dolía, las nauseas me impedían coinciliar el sueño- aunque estaba muy cansada. En cuestión de horas estaría doblada dentro de un bote de basura, llorando mientras vomitaba lo que fuera que Edward había forzado a entrar en mi garganta. Le supliqué y le rogué que no dejara que nadie de su familia me viera por un par de días. Aún estaba un poco avergonzada por haber sido sorprendida drogándome y siendo stripper- aunque si le dije la vergonzosa historia sobre cómo me había torcido el tobillo mientras trataba de dar vueltas en el tubo- se rió de mí…mucho.

Me di la vuelta y sonreí para mí misma. Edward estaba recostado a mi lado, sus ojos seguían cerrados y respiraba ligeramente. Me prometió que se quedaría conmigo esta noche- mayormente porque era un desastre emocional y no quería estar sola. Me sentía culpable por molestar a Edward con esto, pero seguía agradecida de tenerlo junto a mí a lo largo de toda la noche. Cerré los ojos y dejé salir un suave quejido, mi dolor de cabeza estaba convirtiéndose lenta y dolorosamente en una migraña.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Edward un poco grogui a mi lado.

"Qué, ¿no es una buena mañana?" Traté de hacer una broma de ello pero mi dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que incluso estaba hiriéndome los globos oculares.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Edward con voz frenética.

Asentí. "Sólo tengo un dolor de cabeza." Y tengo náuseas- añadí la última parte para mí misma.

"¿Quieres que te traiga algo?" El pánico era evidente en su voz.

"Estás actuando como si fuera a tener un bebé." Mi sentido del humor estaba dañado por las punzadas en mi cabeza. "Estoy bien," traté de mentir. "Sólo necesito un vaso de agua y un poco de Tylenol."

"¿Quieres que llame a Carlisle?" Preguntó Edward mientras salía de la cama. No podía verlo, pero podía sentir y escuchar sus frenéticos movimientos.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No, sólo es migraña." Puse los cobertores sobre mi cabeza y enterré la misma en la almohada mientras trataba en enfocarme en algo más que el creciente dolor que sentía. "Y así comienza…" Susurré para mí misma mientras dejaba salir un leve gemido de dolor cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos.

--

"¡Ha pasado una semana!" Le grité a Alice por el teléfono. Bella no había salido de la cama, apenas dormía, se rehusaba a comer y cuando comía se ponía muy mareada y a veces vomitada. "¡No duró tanto tiempo la última vez!" Seguí gritándole.

"Todos reaccionan diferente a las recuperaciones, Edward." Dijo Alice calmadamente. "No podemos decir cuánto durará. Su cuerpo está tratando de superar el shock de no tener sustancias dentro de su sistema."

Gruñí en frustración antes de colgarme. Acababa de decirme lo que todos los sitios en internet me decían. Las recuperaciones eran diferentes para todos y no había una forma precisa de decir cuánto durarían. Suspiré para mí mismo antes de tirarme sobre el sofá. Bella dormía en mi cuarto- metí pastillas para dormir en la comida y bebidas de Bella mientras no estaba mirando. Carlisle estaba dándome los medicamentos. Le prometí a Bella que no molestaría a mi familia con sus problemas, pero estaban tan preocupados como yo. Todos querían a Bella, todos menos Rosalie, no estaba feliz de que hubiera dejado a su esposo en el Red-light District para poder traer una stripper a casa. En mi defensa, le prometí a Emmett que iría a pagar su fianza.

"¿Qué haces despierto aún?" Una suave voz vino tras de mí. Me encontré con Bella caminando hacia donde yo me encontraba- estaba usando su par favorito de shorts para basquetbol y una de mis camisetas blancas sin mangas. Estaba rígida y su rostro se contraía cada vez que hacía un movimiento pequeño.

"¿No deberías estar dormida?" Pregunté, ignorándola.

Se encogió de hombros antes de sentarse junto a mí. "Las pastillas para dormir sólo sirven por un tiempo." Me sonrió.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Pregunté, el shock era evidente en mi voz.

"Acabas de decírmelo." Bella me sonrió. Arqueé una ceja. "Tenía una idea de que estabas metiendo pastillas para dormir en mis bebidas y acabas de confirmármelo." Le sonreí. Era muy inteligente. "No te preocupes," se apresuró a añadir. "No estoy enojada, sé que lo hiciste porque te preocupas por mí…y estoy segura de que mis gemidos estaban comenzando a molestarte."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No me molestas, Bella." Tomé su mano entre la mía. Me sonrió antes de descansar la frente en su hombro. Miré su brazo- había una pequeña línea rosada en su brazo de cuando se había cortado. Parecía que había pasado hacia siglos- casi lo había olvidado. "Bella," decidí que era ahora o nunca.

"Hmm," susurró sin levantar la cabeza.

"¿Cómo te cortaste el brazo?" Pregunté. Miré a Bella mientras esperaba por su reacción.

"Prométeme que no enloquecerás." Susurró Bella. Asentí, sabiendo perfectamente que probablemente iba a enloquecer si era lo que creía. "Estaba cortando líneas de coca." Susurró suavemente. "Me distraje y me corté _accidentalmente_."

Escuché sus palabras en silencio. Definitivamente era diferente a lo que creí que había pasado y por alguna razón me sentí agradecido de que no fuera de la otra manera. Estaba agradecido porque no estaba sufriendo tanto como para llegar a dañarse a sí misma intencionalmente. Alejé mi mano de la suya y la pasé alrededor de su hombro para acercarla a mí. "Me alegra que no te hayas cortado a propósito," susurré entre su cabello.

Bella sacudió su cabeza contra mi hombro. "No me gusta la sangre," admitió tímidamente. "Nunca hubiera podido cortarme así a mí misma."

Ignoré el hecho de que dijo 'cortarme' en lugar de 'herirme.' Cerré los ojos y escuché el suave ritmo de su respiración. Traté de igualarlo, pero lo encontré demasiado difícil. Era como una oveja, sus respiraciones cortas y rápidas- yo era más como un león, las mías largas y lentas. Sonreí para mi mismo mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar tratando de llevarle el ritmo a la respiración de Bella.

"Buenas noches, Bella." Susurré en su oído antes de tararear la nana que mi madre solía cantarme antes de morir. Pasé los dedos por el cabello de Bella y comencé a tararear más fuerte. Dejé de tratar de igualar su respiración- temeroso de desmayarme si seguía forzándome a hacerlo.

"Te amo, Edward." Susurró Bella entre sueños.

Mi corazón se detuvo junto con mi aliento y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. De ninguna manera iba a quedarme dormido pronto.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**N/T: **He vuelto de vacaciones. Mil gracias por sus reviews :)


	12. Emmett's Lament

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

"La marihuana te guía a la homosexualidad... por lo tanto, también al SIDA."  
- Czar Carlton Turner

**Emmett's Lament**

"Levántate." Me gritó Bella. Parpadeé dos veces tratando de acostumbrarme a la inusual luz que brillaba a través de la ventana. Estaba acostado sobre mi cama aunque no recordaba haberme metido en ella en la noche. Levanté la cabeza y apoyé los codos para estar sentado en lugar de acostado.

"¿Qué hora es?" Pregunté aún parpadeando.

"Las siete y media," me informó Bella antes de abrir el cajón más alto del tocador. "Vístete, tenemos que ir a la iglesia en una hora." Lo cerró inmediatamente, girándose con un obvio rubor en sus mejillas. "Lo siento," se disculpó rápidamente. "Estaba buscando calcetines."

Reí suavemente, quitándome las sábanas de las piernas. "¿Por qué vamos a ir a la iglesia?" Pregunté caminando hacia ella, consciente de que estaba sólo en bóxers. Bella parecía estar consciente de ello también, porque no podía dejar de ruborizarse. "Sabes, para ser alguien que solía trabajar en un club de striptease eres muy modesta." Bromeé.

"No me gusta la gente desnuda," admitió incómoda. "Vamos a ir a la iglesia," no me miró a los ojos mientras decía eso. "Por qué necesitamos seguir la regla del santo día sabático," me citó uno de los diez mandamientos.

"Y me lo dice una ex drogadicta, stripper, que tiene una tendencia de robar los encendedores de sus novios," observé, arqueando una ceja.

"Novio," corrigió Bella. "Y es parte de mi nueva imagen." Levantó los brazos y dio una vuelta. "Ahora vístete y nos veremos en la cocina. Haré el desayuno." Salió de mi habitación. Sonreí mientras la veía salir. Ya estaba fuera cuando asomó su cabeza por el marco de la puerta. "Por cierto, si tienes un par de calcetines que estés dispuesto a compartir…"

"Luego te los mando." Le prometí. Me dio una agradecida sonrisa antes de salir de mi habitación de nuevo, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Rodé los ojos, mi sonrisa nunca se desvaneció. Íbamos a ir a la iglesia- de nuevo. Reí suavemente para mí mismo antes de abrir el primer cajón de mi tocador, tomando unos bóxers a cuadros.

--

"¿Tratando de arrepentirte por toda la fornicación que tú y Bella están haciendo?" Emmett rió ruidosamente al otro lado del teléfono.

"No," suspiré mientras miraba mi abotonada camiseta negra. Parecía un mesero. "Bella de verdad quiere comenzar a ir a la iglesia y realmente apreciaría que vinieras con nosotros." Traté de convencer a Emmett. Bella me había hecho invitar a Emmett para compensarle el haberlo dejado en el Red-light District.

"Pero odio la iglesia." Emmett me recordó. "La he odiado desde que éramos pequeños y Esme nos obligó a estar en esa estúpida obra." No pude controlar mi risa mientras recordaba la obra que hicimos en tercer grado. "No es gracioso, hombre." Gimió Emmett. "Aún no eh olvidado a esa estúpida duende." Emmett sólo llamaba duende a Alice cuando estaba enojado con ella o algo- en este caso, una vieja memoria de la niñez que nadie le dejaría olvidar jamás.

"Dale una oportunidad," traté de persuadirlo cuando por fin terminé de reír. "Ni siquiera tienes que escuchar el sermón, juega en el game boy si quieres. Sólo piensa en eso como una disculpa por haberte dejado en el Red-light District."

"No me parece una disculpa," refunfuñó Emmett ruidosamente en el teléfono.

"No voy a comprarte una prostituta." Dije secamente. "¿Vas a venir o no?"

"Si, iré," se rindió Emmett. "Pero vas a invitarme a comer después." Emmett colgó tras decir la última parte.

_Cerré mi teléfono y me miré en el espejo de nuevo. Seguía viéndome como un mesero. Suspiré antes de comenzar a desabotonarme la camiseta y decidí ponerme la azul marino en su lugar._

_--_

"Gracias por venir, Emmett," le sonreí mientras esperábamos a que el sermón comenzara. "Realmente no tenías porqué hacerlo." Comenzó a sacudir su cabeza. Miré a Edward, confundida por la reacción de Emmett.

"Está escuchando su iPod." Susurró Edward.

Miré de nuevo a Emmett y noté de repente que cables blancos salían de su sombrero. Suspiré para mí misma antes de girarme de nuevo hacia Edward. "Gracias por avisarme." Murmuré antes de cruzar los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Rió antes de envolver su brazo alrededor de mí. "No te lo tomes personal." Susurró antes de acercarme a él. "No le gusta mucho la iglesia."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté- confundida porque Edward pudiera disfrutarla y Emmett no.

Edward rió mayormente para sí mismo. "Es una larga historia que _prometo_ contarte en algún momento."

"De pie," uno de los chicos en el altar ordenó. Edward quitó su brazo de mi hombro mientras nos poníamos de pie- Emmett siguiéndonos. Las letras de la canción se instalaron en la pantalla detrás del chico del altar mientras el padre caminaba por el pasillo hasta su podio. Edward tomó mi mano mientras cantábamos la letra juntos. Le sonreí.

"_Smack that, all on the floor_." Cantó Emmett en voz baja a mi lado.

--

"¡No puedo creer que trajeras tu iPod a la iglesia!" Bella continuó la discusión que comenzamos en el auto. Suspiré para mí mismo mientras metía la llave en la cerradura.

"¿Qué? Nadie se dio cuenta." Argumentó Emmett ruidosamente.

"¡Dios se dio cuenta!" Le gritó Bella, lanzando sus manos al aire. "Y aunque nadie lo hubiera notado, sigue siendo irrespetuoso."

"Tiene un punto, Emmett." Agregué mis dos centavos cuando creí que era seguro. Bella se giró hacia mí y me dio una sonrisa agradecida. Se la devolví antes de girar del domo y abrir la puerta.

"Ya era hora," una familiar voz me gritó.

Dejé salir un audible gemido y estampé la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta. Pensé en cerrarla e irme simplemente- tal vez traer a Bella conmigo.

"Voy a cambiar la cerradura." Advertí a Alice antes de entrar a mi casa. Emmett y Bella me seguían de cerca. Cómo es lo usual, Alice me ignoró y fue directo a Bella- sus brazos abiertos frente a ella.

"Está de vuelta." Gritó Alice envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Bella y acercándola a ella. "Y huele a cigarrillos rancios."

Bella rio antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de Alice. Rodé los ojos antes de mirar a Jasper, quien estaba inclinado sobre el marco de la puerta. "Pedimos pizza," me dijo.

"Bien." Dijo Emmett en voz alta antes de pasar junto a Alice y Bella. "Me muero de hambre."

"¿Dónde estaban todos ustedes?" Preguntó Jasper mientras chocaba sus nudillos con Emmett.

"Iglesia," Emmett hizo una mueca.

"¿Cómo consiguieron que Emmett fuera a una iglesia?" Pregutó Alice separándose de Bella. Alice- como Emmett- no era una gran fan de la iglesia desde el incidente que había pasado hacía años. Dejé salir una estrangulada risa antes de cerrar la puerta e ir a reunirme con Emmett a la cocina.

"Eso me recuerda," gritó Bella mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Emmett tenía la cabeza enterrada dentro del refrigerador. "Tienes que decirme porque a Emmett no le gusta la iglesia."

"¡¿Le dijiste?!" Me gritó Emmett, sacando la cabeza del refrigerador.

"¿Decirle qué?" Preguntó Alice mientras entraba a la cocina.

"¡Le dijo a Bella sobre nuestra obra de cuarto grado!" Emmett le gritó a Alice.

"¡¿Le dijiste?!" Me gritó Alice, golpeándome el hombro con el dorso de su mano.

"No le eh dicho nada aún." Levanté las manos en defensa.

"No lo ah hecho." Me defendió Bella. "Pero me encantaría saber porque Emmett odia tanto la iglesia."

"No voy a decirlo," refunfuñó Emmett.

"Yo se lo diré," Alice suspiró antes de sentarse en la mesa. "Emmett, pásame una Dr. Pepper," le gritó a Emmett. Emmett-quien estaba parado junto al refrigerador abierto- se inclinó para tomar bebidas para mis invitados.

"Si," murmuró. "Espera un segundo."

"Dame una coca mientras estás en ello." Le ordenó Jasper a Emmett antes de sentarse junto a Alice. Bella se sentó junto a Alice y yo me senté junto a Bella, dejando un asiento disponible para Emmett. Miré alrededor de la mesa y no pude evitar pensar en las festividades mientras estábamos todos sentados alrededor hablando sobre la producción que habíamos hecho cuando pequeños.

"Aquí," Emmett le dio una coca a todos – excepto a Alice y Jasper, a quienes les dio una Dr. Pepper.

"Te pedí una coca," se quejó Jasper.

"Obtienes lo que te di." Gruñó Emmett antes de abrir su coca.

"Así que, ¿Quién contará la historia esta vez?" Pregunté, amando cada momento de esto.

"Es el turno de la duende," refunfuñó Emmett empinándose la lata de coca.

"Fue un accidente," se defendió Alice, antes de que la historia comenzara siquiera.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Bella tomando la mano por entre la mesa. "¿Tan malo es?" Me miró con ojos abiertos.

"No tanto como vergonzoso," murmuró Alice ruborizándose. "Ya no quiero contárselo. Tu cuéntalo, Emmett."

"No voy a contárselo." Emmett aplastó la lata vacía de coca en su mano.

"Yo se lo contaré." Me ofrecí, disfrutando la rareza de la historia. Envolví mi brazo alrededpr de Bella y comencé a reírme mientras Alice y Emmett de repente se mostraron muy interesados en el piso y el teco. "Era nuestro primer año como una familia completa. Carlisle y Emmett acababan de adoptar a Alice y como una manera de 'unirnos', Esme nos inscribió para la obra de la iglesia."

Bella arqueó una ceja. "Eso no suena mal."

"Espera un poco." Jasper sonrió por sobre su Dr. Pepper. Había escuchado la historia tantas veces que compartía mi ligera obsesión con compartirla en cualquier reunión familiar. Incluso estaba un poco sorprendido de no habérsela contado a Bella antes, era una de mis historias favoritas.

"Emmett estaba un añor por sobre Alice y yo. Él estaba en cuarto mientras nosotros en tercero. Así que pudo ser José. Yo tenía que ser uno de los sabios hombres y Alice era el ángel que le llevaba a María las buenas noticias." Me tomé un momento para tomar un trago de coca-prolongando en incómodo momento en la habitación.

"Alice, siendo la que nunca decepciona," continué. "Convenientemente olvidó decirle a Esme que no se sentía bien, así que cuando la levantaron en el aire." Hice una pausa y miré a Alice y a Emmett. Alice miraba al techo, su mano le cubría la boca para intentar esconder su sonrisa. Emmett hacía una mueca mirando al suelo, un ligero rubor bailaba sobre sus mejillas. "Alice vomitó. Todo. Sobre. Emmett." Me aseguré de hacer cada palabra un enunciado para enfatizar la importancia.

Bella y Jasper colapsaron contra la mesa riendo. Alice dejó salir una pequeña risa y Emmett estaba ruborizándose. La mejor historia del mundo.

"¿Estás bromeando?" Preguntó Bella mientras seguía riendo.

Sacudí la cabeza, riendo ligeramente para mí. "Carlisle lo tiene en una cinta de video. La vemos cada navidad, día de gracias, pascua y en cualquier otro momento que podamos." Comencé a reír.

"Pobre Emmett." Bella rió suavemente mientras miraba a Emmett. Estaba ruborizándose mientras miraba al piso.

--

"El último," prometió Jasper tomando un cigarrillo de mi cajetilla. Le sonreía mientras sacaba el encendedor de Edward.

"Seguro," murmuré sarcásticamente antes de tomar uno para mí. Encendí mi cigarrillo primero antes de alargárselo a Jasper. Lo tomó agradecido.

"Así que, ¿cómo es la vida sobria?" Preguntó Jasper, encendiendo su cigarrillo.

Me encogí de hombros. "Algo aburrida," admití.

"Sí, se a que te refieres." Dijo Jasper a través de su cigarrillo. "A veces extraño quitarme la ropa por dinero, también."

Rodé los ojos. "No era una stripper."

"¿Cómo explicas la torcedura de tobillo?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Simple," le sonreí. "Estaba entrenándome para convertirme en una. Rió antes de girarse para quedar apoyoado en la verja sobre su estómago. "¿Alguna vez hiciste algo incómodo por dinero?" Pregunté.

Me miró de reojo y suspiró. "¿Quieres escuchar mi historia?" Preguntó.

Asentí.

Jasper suspiró. "No es muy bonita." Añadió.

"Tampoco la mía." Contrarresté.

Me dio una sonrisa antes de tomar una bocanada de aire. "Bueno…"

**Fin del capítulo.**

Hola, gente :) Espero que hayan disfrutado el capi ;)

**Estoy nominada en 'The Silver Cup Twilight Awards' **Muchisimas gracias a la gente que me nominó y también a quienes ya han votado por mi :) Los link del blog y la cuenta del concurso están en mi perfil, hay muchas autoras e historias buenas por las cuales votar y les agradecería que votaran por mí si así lo desean :) Les agradecería un voto de su parte :) ¡Besos!

**P.D.** Odio en nuevo logo de FF. Srsly. DDDD:


	13. Jasper's story

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

"¿Te gustaría escuchar mi historia?  
No tiene un final feliz, ¿pero cuál de nosotros lo tiene?  
Si tuviéramos finales felices, estaríamos sepultados en estos momentos."  
-Stephenie Meyer _Crepúsculo_.

**Jasper's Story**

"Tenía siete cuando encontré a mi mamá muerta en su cuarto." Admitió Jasper, mientras se sentaba a mi lado, recargado contra la verja. Le ofrecí otro cigarrillo y encendí uno para mí. Me sonrió antes de tomar el encendedor de mis manos mientras yo inhalaba profundamente el tabaco. Esperé a que continuara.

"Era mi mejor amiga," comenzó de nuevo. "Se volvió adicta al LSD justo después de haberme dado a luz, y nunca se recuperó del viaje –al menos eso fue lo que me dijo mi abuela-. Mi tía –la hermana de mi mamá- me dijo que había tenido un ataque cuando 'accidentalmente' tuvo una sobredosis con heroína, de cualquier manera, quedó con un grado mental de un niño de seis años."

"Nunca paró de drogarse. Recuerdo a esos extraños hombres y mujeres viniendo, y acurrucándose en la habitación de mi madre. Solía enfadarme muchísimo porque no se me permitía entrar ahí. Tenía que quedarme afuera con mi abuela –quien me hacía decir el rosario con ella, mientras me mecía en la mecedora de nuestro departamento." Jasper se cayó de repente. Yo estaba sin habla ante el hecho de estar escuchando su historia.

"El día de su muerte," continuó. "Recuerdo haber estado muy enfadado con mi abuela por no dejarme ver a mi madre, que rompí su rosario favorito y corrí hacia el cuarto de mi mamá. Traté de abrir la puerta, pero tenía el seguro puesto. Comencé a patear y gritarles que me dejaran entrar." Silencio de nuevo. Esperé pacientemente a que continuara. "Cuando finalmente me dejaron hacerlo, estaba desparramada sobre la cama con un torniquete aún alrededor de su brazo. No se movía. Al principio pensé que estaba muerta, luego comenzó a tener un ataque."

"Todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Creí que estaba jugando y me molesté porqué no paraba. Su cuerpo se había despegado de la cama y vomitaba sobre ella misma. Sus ojos comenzaron a rodar hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza y seguía sacudiéndose. Sus amigos se gritaban mutuamente que había que guardar las jeringas y las drogas en caso de que mi abuela llamara a la policía. A nadie le importaba que mi madre tuviera un ataque en su cama. Cuando la ambulancia llegó- era demasiado tarde. Había pasado a mejor vida.

"Después de su muerte me mudé a casa de mi abuela. Era muy estricta y me hizo ir a una escuela católica sólo para chicos. Pesó que si estaba alrededor del señor me alejaría del 'dulce de Lucifer'. Nunca le gustó la palabra drogas. Drogas, para ella, era la prescripción médica que solía tomarse con una botella de vino cada noche antes de irse a dormir."

"Mi papá lo llama 'el patio de juegos del diablo'. Le sonreí. Jasper soltó una suave risa.

"Creo que me gusta más 'el dulce de Lucifer'." Era agradable romper la tensión que se había acumulado entre nosotros. Compartíamos algo en común- además del hecho de que éramos drogadictos. "Cuando tenía quince," continuó. "Me hice amigo de un grupo de chicos que solían fumar bajo las gradas. Me fumé mi primer cigarrillo y casi tosí un pulmón mientras trataba de pretender ser cool."

Comencé a reír, recordando la primera vez que había fumado. "Eso no es nada," sonreí. "Me desmayé la primera vez que fumé. Me mareé mucho y cuando traté de caminar, terminé por perder el paso y caí sobre el piso de cemento. En lugar de llamar a la enfermera, todos se rieron y me apuntaron."

Jasper soltó una suave risita. "Sí, eso suena peor." Me sonrió.

"Disculpa la interrupción, continúa." Me ruboricé avergonzada.

"No te preocupes," sonrió. "Después de casi haber tosido un pulmón, comencé a practicar fumando afuera de mi apartamento, para que así la próxima vez que fumara no pareciera que era la primera vez que me metía un cigarrillo a la boca."

"¿Funcionó?" Interrumpí.

"Sí, lo hizo." Jasper sonrió maliciosamente. "Me invitaron a una fiesta esa semana, irrumpimos en ella y compramos una octava de cocaína. A la semana siguiente irrumpimos en otra y compramos meta. Justo antes de que fuera mi turno de fumar- mi amigo tuvo que ir a hablar con su mamá, así que esperé incómodamente con él que nos había vendido la meta. Lo conocía de cuando comprábamos drogas, pero no lo conocía muy bien. Cuando estuvimos seguros de que mi amigo se había ido, me miró a los ojos y dijo 'prométeme que no te harás adicto a esto.'

"Le sonreí antes de restarle importancia. 'Créeme, no lo haré.' Le prometí. 'No tengo una personalidad adictiva.' Rió secamente antes de sacudir su cabeza.

'Eso fue exactamente lo que le dije a un amigo antes de hacerme adicto.' Me dijo. Y, claro, después de metérmela por primera vez, me hice adicto." Jasper estaba callado mientras recordaba algo que yo jamás me hubiera imaginado. Estaba tratando de no llorar mientras veía su oscura expresión. "¿Sabes que es lo que más me molesta?" Sacudí mi cabeza. "No es el hecho de que me haya hecho adicto a la meta, sino que un total extraño se preocupó más por mí que mi supuesto mejor amigo." Jasper aventó el puño antes de golpearse la cabeza contra la verja.

Bajé la mirada para toparme con que nuestros cigarrillos estaban a punto de extinguirse. Le di una calada final al mío antes de ponerlo a mi lado. Jasper me imitó.

"Cuando tenía diecisiete mi abuela me enlistó en el ejército en un intento por romper mi contacto con las drogas." Jasper suspiró.

"¿Funcionó?" Pregunté.

Jasper sacudió su cabeza. "Seguía consumiéndolas. Le pagaba a otros hombres para que orinarán en mis vasos y así el ejército no encontrara las drogas en mi sistema."

"¿_Eso_ funcionó?" Pregunté impresionada.

"Por un tiempo," admitió. "Tuve una sobredosis en mi cuarto, por accidente, y me enviaron al hospital." Mi corazón se saltó un latido. "Estuve ahí por tres días antes de que me mandarán a Washington para rehabilitación. Ahí fue dónde conocí a Alice." Jasper sonrió para si mismo. "Hice todo lo que pude para alejarla, pero no me dejaba solo. Era una interna y se metió en muchos problemas por adoptar especial interés en mi caso. Iba a visitarme en sus días libres, y cuando salí, me llevó a cenar." La puerta de vidrio se abrió, revelando a una sonriente Alice.

"Una cena genial," le sonrió. "Ambos nos intoxicamos y terminamos en el hospital." Rió.

"Carlisle nos atendió." Añadió Jasper. "Alice, olvidó convenientemente mencionarme a su familia, y cuando los hermanos mayores, Emmett y Edward se enteraron…" Jasper sacudió su cabeza y se puso de pie.

"¿Qué te hicieron?" Pregunté, interesada.

"Nada que no pudiera manejar," Alice sonrió.

"Emmett apretó mi cabeza mientras me decía que iría por mí si alguna vez lastimaba a su hermana pequeña." Jasper sacudió su cabeza de nuevo.

La musical risa de Alice hizo eco en el patio. "Esa fue la razón por la cual no le conté sobre Jasper." Se defendió Alice. "Cada vez que traía un chico a casa, Emmett lo asustaba." Reí mientras me ponía de pie, también. "Vamos, la comida ha llegado." Se dirigió adentro de la casa de nuevo, con Jasper siguiéndola y yo siguiéndolo a él.

--

"Muy Van Gogh," le sonreí a Edward mientras caminaba sobre un lienzo roto. "¿Querías proyectar una visión de artista frustrado? Por qué creo que lo lograste." Edward se giró hacia mí y sonrió- quitándome el aliento con su sonrisa torcida.

"Si quieres, puedo cortarme una oreja y regalártela." Bromeó, antes de estirarse para tomar mi mano. Tomé la suya por voluntad propia- amando los escalofríos que tenía cada vez que nos tocábamos.

"No," respondí. "Creo que así estoy bien. No soy muy fan de recibir partes del cuerpo humano en cajas."

Edward rió ruidosamente. "Cierra los ojos," me susurró. Cerré los ojos y esperé a que hiciera lo que fuera que quería hacer. Me daba miedo moverme, en caso de pisar algo que me hiriera. Una fría mano se envolvió alrededor de mis párpados mientras otra se enredó alrededor de mi cintura. "Da un pequeño paso hacia adelante." Me instruyó Edward. Di un paso hacia adelante. "Ahora da tres pasos largos a la derecha." Hice lo que me pidió de nuevo.

"Demonios," gruñí.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Edward nerviosamente.

"No debí haberme movido hasta que dijeras 'Simon dice," me quejé. "Hubiera sido lindo." Mi voz revelaba el disgusto que sentía por no haberlo pensado antes.

Edward rio antes de quitar su mano de mi cintura. "OK," podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. "No habrás los ojos aún." Removió su mano de mis ojos. Suspiré mientras me encontraba a mitad de su estudio con los ojos cerrados. "Puedes sentarte." Me dijo Edward, empujando mis hombros con suavidad. Giré mi cabeza hacia el piso para asegurarme de que había un sillón o algo similar detrás de mí- lo había. Cerré los ojos de nuevo antes de sentarme sobre el sofá manchado de pintura. Comencé a hundirme cuando los cojines se adaptaron a mi cuerpo.

"Me agrada tu sofá."

"Gracias," Edward estaba más cerca de lo que creí. "Ahora," aún podía escuchar la tonta sonrisa en su voz. "Abre los ojos." Hice lo que me dijo. Tuve que parpadear varias veces para asegurarme de que lo que veía era real. Edward me sonrió mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá. "¿Te gusta?" Preguntó.

No podía decir nada. Ni siquiera podía asentir. Mis ojos estaban pegados a la bella pintura de una chica que sonreía mientras un chico le alargaba un encendedor. Era fácil decir que era de noche, por los tonos oscuros que había usado. El ladrillo del edificio donde estaban sentados era de color cobre oscuro y sus ropas estaban sombreadas de acuerdo al color que hubieran tenido si hubiera sido de día.

"Es hermoso." Finalmente dije. Separé mis ojos de la pintura y miré a Edward. "¿En esto habías estado trabajando?" Pregunté, conmovida.

Edward asintió. "No podía destruirla." Susurró antes de envolver sus brazos a mí alrededor. "Era la única pintura que tenía de ti."

"¿Esa soy yo?" Grité. Edward asintió.

"Se supone que es del primer día que nos conocimos. Cuando-"

"Te pedí un encendedor y me dijiste que fumar me mataría." Lo interrumpí. Se rió y asintió. Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro. "Gracias, Edward." Susurré. "Es hermosa."

Besó lo alto de mi cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. "No tanto como tú." Me dio otro beso. Sonreí suavemente para mí misma.

"Edward," susurré su nombre.

"Hmm."

"¿Cómo era tu mamá?" Pregunté- esperando no haber tocado un nervio.

Edward suspiró antes de cepillar mi cabello con sus largos dedos. "Hermosa, amable, y amaba tocar el piano." Recordó Edward. "Solía tocar en nuestras fiestas de Navidad. Siempre me sentaba junto a ella en la banca y veía como sus dedos se movían elegantemente sobre las llaves. Siempre que lo tocaba era como si la serenidad vagara por la habitación. Todos se callaban y los pensamientos negativos dejaban sus mentes. Mi mamá paraba muchas peleas de esa manera." Edward sonrió para sí mismo.

"¿Qué le pasó?" Pregunté, apretando su mano fuertemente entre las mías.

"Siempre estaba enferma." Respondió Edward. "Era una fumadora masiva- peor que tú." Me dio un suave empujón. "Y le dio cáncer de pulmón. Murió una semana antes de mi cumpleaños número seis." Susurró Edward. Podía sentir mi corazón romperse.

"¿Y tu papá?" Presioné.

"Se suicidó." Respondió Edward solemnemente. "Mi mamá tenía un gran poder sobre él- justo como el que tú tienes sobre mí. No pudo soportar vivir una vida sin ella. Así que me dejó con un amigo de la familia y fue a casa a dispararse a sí mismo."

"Lo siento," susurré, pasando el bulto en mi garganta. Edward sacudió su cabeza.

"Está bien." Me acomodó el cabello detrás del oído. Fue hace mucho tiempo y si no hubiera pasado no te hubiera conocido." Besó mi frente suavemente.

"¿Por qué te adoptaron Esme y Carlisle?" Pregunté.

"Carlisle era el doctor de mi madre." Recordó Edward. "También era el amigo de la familia con él que me quedé cuando mi padre se suicidó." Me encogí cuando mencionó el suicidio de su padre. "Ya había adoptado a Emmett y estaba planeando adoptar otro hijo, así que en realidad fue una bendición disfrazada cuando les preguntaron si querían ser mis padres adoptivos."

"¿Tú y Emmett se llevaban bien?" Pregunté, decidiendo sacar al tema –o al menos así lo creía que era- algún recuerdo feliz.

"Para nada." Edward rió. "Solía darme palizas."

"¿Enserio?" Pregunté en shock, porqué eran muy unidos ahora.

Edward asintió. "Aún tengo una cicatriz en el brazo de cuando me echó al arbusto de rosas de Esme por decirle a Carlisle que había puesto el gato del vecino en el canal."

"¿Por qué puso a un gato en el canal?" Pregunté, confundida.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "No tengo idea." Sonrió.

"Eso es simplemente raro." Reí.

"Siempre fue listo para su edad, y se aburría fácilmente. Así que se metía mucho en problemas en la escuela y con los vecinos. Esme trató de que aprendiera piano o tuviera un hobby, como yo, pero prefería por mucho jugarles bromas a los vecinos y maestros." Edward me sonrió mientras movía su mano detrás de mí oído.

"¿Qué hay de Alice?" Pregunté. "¿Cómo era ella?"

Edward rió suavemente. "Esa, querida, es una historia para otro día." Edward besó mi mejilla antes de levantarse del sofá.

**End Chapter.**

**N/T: **Siento no haber actualizado antes u.u Anyways, Vacaciones = más actualizaciones ;)

Este capi está dedicado a Meli, cómo se lo había prometido por twitter :)

Twitter-EssyTheFlipping.

Déjenme un review y las amaré por siempre :D Besos ;)


	14. Lighter Burns

**Disclaimer:** _Crepúsculo _no me pertenece.

"La vida es una hermosa melodía, sólo que las letras están desordenadas."  
- Autor desconocido

**Lighter Burns**

"Son rosas." Observé mientras miraba mis recién pintadas uñas de los pies.

"Puedo ponerles brillitos, si quieres." Miré a Alice- sostenía un esmalte transparente con brillos.

"No," sacudí mi cabeza. "Creo que el rosa está bien por si sólo." Alice rió.

"Así que, desde que tenemos el apartamento sólo para nosotras," Alice revisó su reloj. "Por otras cuatro horas- ¿Qué quieres de cenar?"

"¿Podemos cenar afuera?" Pregunté, desesperada por salir del apartamento. Alice sacudió la cabeza. Gemí y dejé que la cabeza me callera sobre las rodillas.

"Reglas de Edward," Alice se encogió de hombros. "No mías."

"No le diré si tu no lo haces." Traté de negociar. Alice sacudió su cabeza. Fruncí el ceño.

Edward estaba en una galería con Emmett y Carlisle, dónde iba a mostrar sus pinturas más nuevas. Se ofreció a llevarme, pero no quería molestar y Alice prometió pasar el día conmigo. Creí que se refería a que iríamos a ver una película. Tal vez dar una vuelta por un par de horas, no sentarnos frente a la televisión viendo películas mientras nos pintábamos las uñas la una a la otra. Edward hizo que Alice le prometiera que no saldría del apartamento, en caso de que decidiera escaparme.

"Prometo que tan pronto como salgas del arresto domiciliario te sacaré a pasar una noche en la ciudad." Alice le dio unas palmaditas a mi mano antes de pararse del sofá. "Voy a ordenar comida china, hacer palomitas, y tu eliges la siguiente película."

Sonreí mientras tomaba la pila de DVDs de la mesa y comenzaba a verlos. Estaba a la mitad cuando vi una película de la cual de hecho había escuchado. Sonreí para mí misma. Sabía exactamente lo que veríamos hoy.

"Amo _Buscando a Nemo_," chillé, cuando la película acabó.

"No puedo creer que nunca hubieras visto _Buscando a Nemo_," Alice sacudió su cabeza mientras dejaba las sobras de comida china en la mesita de centro.

"Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo." Admití, poniendo mis sobras en la mesa junto a las de Alice. "Siempre estaba haciendo otras cosas."

"Así que, ¿qué quieres ver ahora?" Preguntó Alice, tomando la pila de DVDs. "Tenemos _El rey león_, _Stardust_, _La princesa prometida_, _Como si fuera cierto_, y la favorita de Emmett: _Spaceballs_." Levantó cada DVD en el aire mientras decía el título.

"De hecho," me moví para encarar a Alice. "Estaba esperando poder hacerte una pregunta."

"Claro," Alice puso los DVDs de vuelta en la mesa y se giró hacia mí- sonriendo.

"¿Cómo eran tus padres?" Pregunté cruzando las piernas debajo de mí.

"Oh," el rostro de Alice cayó.

"Lo siento," dije rápidamente. "No tienes que decirme."

"No," Alice sacudió su cabeza. "No me importa decirte." Me sonrió.

"Es triste, ¿cierto?" Pregunté, mientras mi expresión caía.

Alice asintió.

"No tienes que decírmelo," repetí. "Entiendo."

Alice sacudió su cabeza y la levantó para poder mirarme. "Mi mamá desarrolló depresión post parto y se suicidó poco después de que nací," admitió Alice. "Así que mi papá me crió con mi hermana mayor."

"¿Cuántos años tenía tu hermana?" Pregunté, sin dejar de mirar a Alice.

"Tenía diez cuando nací. Solía ponerme nerviosa porque mi papá pasaba más tiempo copn ella que conmigo." Alice se llevó las rodillas al pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ellas. "Solía mandarme temprano a la cama y dejaba que mi hermana se quedara con él. Una noche tuve una pesadilla y fui a meterme a la cama de mi papá, pero mi hermana ya estaba ahí. Pregunté si podía meterme a la cama con ellos porqué tuve una pesadilla, pero no me dejaron. Seguían gritándome que cerrara la puerta y volviera a la cama, y lo hice." Descansó la cabeza en sus rodillas.

"Cuando tenía seis mi papá mandó a mi hermana a un internado. Estaba muy emocionada cuando se fue porqué quería ser la que pasara la noche en el cuarto de mi Papi." Admitió Alice en voz baja- lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. "La noche que se fue mi papá me mandó a la cama como siempre lo hacía. Hice una rabieta, golpeé los pies, lloré y le grité que me dejara pasar la noche con él y lo injusto que era que Cynthia –ése era el nombre de mi hermana- pudiera pasar todas las noches con él y yo no. ¿Y sabes qué?"

Sacudí la cabeza, temerosa de su respuesta.

"Nunca me dejó pasar la noche con él." Alice frunció el ceño. "No me tocó de manera inapropiada, ni me dijo algo sexual ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera me miró de otra manera que no fuera parental."

"Eso es algo bueno, ¿cierto?" Pregunté- desesperada por saber porqué Alice estaba triste porqué su papá nunca la tocó.

"Lo es." Alice me sonrió- pero no era una sonrisa feliz, no había luz en sus ojos y su sonrisa lucía forzada.

"¿Qué pasó con tu papá?" Pregunté.

"Cynthia le dijo a su directora lo que pasó entre ella y papá. Lo arrestaron, metieron a Cynthia a terapia, y a mi me mandaron con padres adoptivos."

"¿Cómo conociste a Esme y a Carlisle?" Traté de encontrar el final feliz de la historia.

"La agencia de adopción necesitaban un lugar en el cuál ponerme antes de que encontraran una casa hogar." Aclaró Alice. "Esme se ofreció a quedarse conmigo mientras encontraban una. Terminó enamorándose de mí y me adoptó un par de meses después. No me importó, amaba a todos en esa casa- en especial a mis hermanos adoptivos." Alice me sonrió.

"¿Les agradaste a Emmett y Edward?" Pregunté sonriendo.

"Emmett trató de casarse conmigo." La sonrisa de Alice se amplió.

"¿Qué?" Reí.

"Me dijo que tenía que enamorarme o de él o de Edward porqué así pasaba en las películas. Y lo escogí a él- mayormente porqué me asustaba." Reí de nuevo. "Edward nos casó en un prado cerca de nuestra casa y cuando le dijo a Emmett que tenía que besar a la novia- ambos gritamos y lo arrojé a un charco del lodo que quedó de la lluvia que había caído un día antes." Alice y yo comenzamos a reír de nuevo.

"Emmett no ha cambiado, ¿verdad?" Pregunté sonriendo.

"Era el más normal de nosotros." Alice asintió. "Su mamá era madre adolescente y lo dio en adopción justo después de que naciera, así que ha pasado toda su vida con Carlisle y Esme. Era el que nos mantenía a Edward y a mí normales. Nunca nos dejaba quejarnos sobre nuestra vida y siempre nos recordaba lo afortunados que éramos ahora."

"Es un buen hermano." Lo hice una declaración.

Alice asintió. "Es un hermano genial." Alice sonrió.

"¿Por qué quisiste trabajar con adolescentes drogadictos?" Decidí cambiar el tema.

"Siempre me llamó la atención," Alice se encogió de hombris. "Siempre fui la niña con la que la gente de la preparatoria iba cuando tenía un problema. Me gradué antes, fui a la Universidad, y gracias a Carlisle fui una interna en una clínica local de rehabilitación conectada con este hospital, dónde conocí a mi esposo."

"Esa es una historia genial," sonreí. Alice arqueó una ceja. "Me refiero a la última parte, no al comienzo."

Alice rió. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tu historia?"

"No es tan emocionante como la tuya." Suspiré. "Mi mamá murió cuando tenía siete y mi papá cuando tenía trece."

"Lo siento," Alice frunció el ceño.

Me encogí de hombros. "El pasado es el pasado."

"¿Cómo murieron?" Preguntó Alice.

"Una troca golpeó a mi mamá." Mentí. "Estaba en el estacionamiento de su trabajo cuando se resbaló en el hielo y la aplastó contra su Nissan."

"¿Y tu papá?"

"Intoxicación por alcohol," mentí de nuevo. "Después de la muerta de mi mamá comenzó a beber mucho y eventualmente se embriagó hasta morir."

"Lo siento." Alice frunció el ceño. "¿Con quién te quedaste cuando murió?"

"Amigos," sonreí. "No fue un problema." Sacudí la mano frente a mi cara. "Sólo suena peor de lo que es." Mi sonrisa creció.

Alice tomó su Dr. Pepper. "Un brindis," la levantó en el aire. Seguí su movimiento- tomando mi lata de coca. "Por la gente que creció y se hizo fuerte a raíz de su pasado."

"Por nosotras." Sonreí. Chocamos nuestras latas y tomamos un trago del ácido contenido.

"Luego Emmett decidió añadir sus dos centavos, diciéndole al profesor Higgins que la drogadicta de la pintura vive conmigo y a veces dormimos en la misma cama." Edward me dijo lo que me había perdido en la galería de arte hoy. Me recosté de nuevo en su cama y comencé a reír.

"¿Y?" Pregunté. "Estamos en el siglo XXI, las parejas comparten el mismo apartamento todo el tiempo y no es cómo si tu y yo hiciéramos algo."

"Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé, pero el Profesor Higgins no. Sigue atrapado en los 50's, dónde era escándaloso besar a una chica en la mejilla en público y el único momento en el que hombres y mujeres deben vivir juntos es cuando están casados, pero aún así deben tener camas separadas." Explicó Edward, mientras comenzaba a soltarse la corbata.

"Ha estado viendo mucho _Déjaselo a Beaver_ (_Leave it to Beaver)_." Murmuré, poniendo los brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

"Cómo que extraño mis pantaloncillos de basquetbol." Me tiró la indirecta. Separé mi espalda de la cama y le sonreí.

"Son muy cómodos," Lo molesté, frotando el dobladillo entre mis dedos. Miré de vuelta a Edward, su corbata se había ido y se había desabotonado la camisa blanca.

"Lo sé, por eso los compré." Me sonrió para demostrarme que no estaba enfadado conmigo.

"Y esta camiseta de tirantes," Tomé uno de los tirantes. "Es más que cómoda."

"Okey, es suficiente." Me gruñó Edward antes de saltar a mi lado en la cama. Grité y traté de salir de ahí, pero tenía mi cadera atrapada en medio de sus rodillas. Me sonrió.

"Edward," grité. "¡¿Qué pensaría el Profesor Higgins?!" Traté de razonar con él.

"No me importa lo que piense, quiero mis shorts." Edward puso sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro.

"Creo que no estoy usando nada debajo de ellos." Admití mientras trataba de no reír.

"Bueno, ese será un problema, ¿cierto?" Edward me sonrió. Me ruboricé.

"No lo harás," dije sintiéndome emocionada y ansiosa. Edward rió mientras inclinaba su cabeza de modo que sus labios casi tocaban mi oído- me estremecí.

"Nada de sexo antes del matrimonio." Me recordó Edward.

"Claro que no," suspiré, rodando los ojos.

"Sabes, mi madre me advirtió acerca chicas como tú." Edward seguía susurrando.

"¿Enserio?" Pregunté.

"Sí," besó mi mejilla. "El tipo de chica que trataría de presionarme para hacer cosas que no debería hacer." Besó mi mejilla de nuevo.

"¿Se supone que eso es un insulto, o un cumplido?" Pregunté- tratando de distraerme del hecho de que su mano ahora estaba tocando mi estómago desnudo.

"No estoy seguro." El aliento de Edward acarició mi oído. Aullé cuando sentí sus dientes situarse en mi lóbulo, y mordió suavemente hacia abajo. Su dedo comenzó a trazar círculos en mi cintura mientras mordía mi oreja. "Supongo que nunca lo sabremos." Edward besó mi oreja antes de alejar su cabeza.

"Eres un vacilón," lo acusé. Se rió y me dio un pico en los labios.

"No puedo evitarlo," sonrió- dándome otro beso. Suspiré y salí de debajo de él para después recargarme en la cabecera. Edward se sentó frente a mí- con la misma sonrisa tonta. "¿Recuperaré mis shorts algún día?" Preguntó, tomando el dobladillo.

"No en ningún momento cercano." Sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza. Edward rió mientras jugaba con el dobladillo. Lo miré fijamente. Era perfecto. Lindo, gracioso, agradable, y se preocupaba por mí genuinamente. Sonreí.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" Preguntó Edward- frunciendo el ceño. Bajé la mirada hacia mi muslo- estaba mirando una de mis quemadas.

"Son viejas." Mentí mientras trataba de alejar mi muslo de él.

"Esta no." Edward corrió su dedo sobre una de mis quemadas más nuevas. "Se ve infectada." Tomó mi muslo entre sus manos y me subió sus shorts de basquetbol hasta la cintura.

"¡No es lo que crees!" Le grité mientras trataba de hacerlo soltar mi muslo, pero él sólo apretó su agarre.

"Bella," me miró. "¿Has estado quemándote a propósito?"

**Fin del capítulo.**

**N/T: **Hola :) Extrañaba la manera en la que mis dedos se mueven con facilidad a lo largo de la traducción de un fic de Daddy's Little Cannibal. Comienzo y no paro hasta terminar. Es tan natural y me pone triste que sólo falte un capítulo y un epílogo. :(

Anyways. No olviden dejar un review (: ¡Venzan la flojera y sean poderosas! Grr. Es más, todos(?) deberían comenzar su review con un: Yo soy una campeona y eh vencido la flojera(h. O algo parecido xD Eso, si quieren hacerme reír ahora que acaban de ponerme paladares y siento que me sangra la boca D: :'(

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo :) Y que tengan un muy bonito día mañana, y disfruten el fin de semana :D ¡Un beso enorme!

Twitter: EssyTheFlipping

¡Mil disculpas por la parte que estaba sin traducir! Y muchas gracias a quiénes me avisaron :) Ya está corregida. ;)


	15. The Truth

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

"Las drogas son una pérdida de tiempo. Destruyen tu memoria y el respeto que tienes hacia ti mismo y todo lo que va junto con tu autoestima."

-Kurt Cobain

**La verdad**

"Si," Bella finalmente respondió mi pregunta. Mis dedos liberaron su muslo y luché contra la urgencia de caer en shock en la cama. Sabía que se había hecho eso a si misma, pero escucharla admitirlo me atrapó fue de guardia. Tragué el nudo en mi gargante y traté de controlarme a mí mismo mientras miraba a la chica que _ahora_ lloraba frente a mí.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Finalmente me forcé a preguntar. Bella me miró y sacudió su cabeza. "¿Cuánto tiempo?" Pregunté- mi voz sonó más filosa de lo que pretendía.

"Desde que empecé con la recuperación," finalmente admitió.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté, confundido porqué quisiera hacerse más daño. "¿Se sentía bien?" Traté de entender lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza mientras se hacía esas cicatrices. Bella sacudió su cabeza, respondiendo a mi última pregunta. "¿Entonces por qué te hiciste daño?" Pregunté. Descansé mi mano en su muslo.

"Estaba asustada," susurró tan bajo que por poco y no lo capté.

"¿Asustada?" Pregunté desesperadamente. Bella asintió. "¿Por qué estabas asustada?" Pregunté confundido. Había hecho todo cuanto estaba en mi poder para hacerla sentir cómoda y bienvenida en mi casa.

"Me daba miedo que me echaras de tu casa si no mejoraba," Bella comenzó a sollozar. La miré ceñudo. "Las recuperaciones eran tan dolorosas y la urgencia tan fuerte, que sabía que si no hacía algo para distraerme recaería y harías que me fuera de nuevo." Dijo más, pero su voz era demasiado aguda y rota a través del hipo y los sollozos, que no pude entenderlo.

"Bella," solté su muslo y tomé su rostro empapado en lágrimas entre mis manos. "No entiendo una sola cosa de lo que dices." Me miró con ojos muy abiertos. "Respira profundo." Le ordené. Trató de respirar a través de su congestionada nariz, pero no funcionó, así que abrió la boca y tomó un profundo respiro.

"Lo siento mucho, Edward." Su cuerpo se sacudía con cada sollozo que trataba de contener. Tenía miedo de que si no se calmaba pudiera desmayarse.

"Bella," susurré su nombre severamente. "Respira," ordené. Tomó otra respiración profunda, pero fue interrumpida por otra ronda de sollozos. Suspiré. No era muy bueno lidiando con chicas que lloraban, mi primera reacción siempre era correr, pero no iba a dejar a Bella. Envolví mis manos alrededor de su espalda y la presioné contra mí. Puso su cabeza en mi hombro y envolvió sus manos a mí alrededor.

"Lo siento mucho." Repitió mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad. "Lo siento mucho."

"Está bien," Traté de tranquilizarla. Pero no estaba bien. No estaba mejorando, y por mucho que odiara el pensamiento, necesitaba ayuda. Y no el tipo de ayuda que yo podía darle.

Edward había llamado a Alice para hablar sobre las quemaduras en mis piernas. Estaba preparándome mentalmente para la larga plática que tendríamos sobre cuán estúpida era por quemarme a mí misma. Me senté en el sofá con las piernas debajo de mí. Edward estaba sentado en una silla al otro lado de la habitación, y Alice en la mesita de centro frente a mí. Fruncí el ceño mientras esperaba a que alguien dijera algo.

"Bella," Alice rompió el silencio. "Edward cree que la razón de que no mejores es porqué no estás bajo cuidado profesional." Explicó Alice. La miré ceñuda y torcí el gesto.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunté.

Alice respiró profundamente.

"Creemos que necesitas ser admitida en un centro de rehabilitación." Edward habló por ella.

"Necesitas hablar con alguien que sepa lo que hace y te ayude." Alice explicó lo que Edward acababa de decirme.

"¿Qué?" Respiré. No me esperaba esto. "¿De qué hablan?" No podía entender lo que me decían.

"Vamos a enviarte al centro de rehabilitación a dónde Jasper fue." Explicó Edward. "Para que tengas alguien con quien hablar sobre tu adicción y mejores."

"Hablaré con Alice." Me puse de pie y apunté a Alice, quien estaba sentada en la mesita de centro. "Es una psiquiatra." Miré a Edward.

Sacudió su cabeza. "Necesitas ir a un lugar seguro-"

"¿A qué te refieres con seguro?" Le grité. "¡Este lugar es seguro! ¡No eh salido de tu apartamento en semanas!" Lágrimas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas.

"No," Edward sacudió su cabeza de nuevo.

"Alice," giré mi cuerpo para encararla. "Tu cuidarás de mí, ¿cierto? Incluso dejaré que me pintes las uñas mientras tenemos terapia." Mi voz estaba llena de histeria.

"Bella," la voz de Alice era suave. "Creo que este es el lugar más seguro para ti ahora."

Sacudí mi cabeza violentamente- el cabello se me pegó a las empapadas mejillas. "Dejaré de lastimarme a mí misma." Me giré hacia Edward de nuevo. "Y dejaré de mentir sobre mis padres." Volví mi atención a Alice- quien lloraba junto conmigo. "Mis padres no están muertos. Mi mamá está en Florida con su nuevo esposo y mi papá vive a aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos de aquí. ¡Podemos ir a visitarlo ahora si quieren!"

"Bella," Alice sacudió su cabeza. "Yo no puedo ayudarte."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes ayudarme?" Le grité a través de mis lágrimas. "Ayudas adolescentes todo el tiempo. ¡Tengo dieciocho! ¡Todavía soy una adolescente!" Le grité.

"Estoy demasiado apegada a ti." Alice finalmente explicó. "No podría tomar muchas descisiones y me encariñaría con tu caso."

Me giré hacia Edward de nuevo. "Por favor no me hagas ir." Supliqué. Edward no dijo nada. La habitación estaba en entero silencio mientras esperaba a que Edward diera el veredicto final.

"Vas a ir." Finalizó la decisión.

"No," le grité. "Me escaparé." Lo amenacé. Edward giró su cabeza hacia otro lado. "Me suicidaré." Le grité mientras corría hacia la cocina en un impulso de encontrar algo para hacerle saber que no bromeaba- a pesar de que no tenía intención de suicidarme. Jalé un cajón que aterrizó en el piso con un ruido sordo. Cubiertos de plata salieron volando por todos lados. Me tiré al piso y busqué algo lo suficientemente afilado para poder matarme.

Unas fuertes manos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura y me levantaron en el aire. Grité en frustración mientras Edward me alejaba de los cubiertos del piso. Me puso de pie y caí- incapaz de mantenerme por mí misma. No quería irme, quería quedarme con Edward, Alice, y Emmett. Quería que Emmett me llamara prostituta y que me dijera que siempre que me giraba desaparecía. Quería que Edward me tentara para después recordarme que estaba esperando hasta estar casado. Quería que Alice me tuviera de rehén en mi propio apartamento y me hiciera ver películas de Disney con ella mientras comíamos chatarra. No quería irme.

"Bella," Edward se dejó caer en el piso frente a mí. Sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de mis mejillas. "Necesitas ayuda."

"Pero no quiero ir." Sollocé. "Seré buena. Lo prometo." Seguí llorando en sus manos.

"Prometo visitarte tanto como pueda." Presionó sus labios contra mi frente. "Sólo estoy haciendo esto porqué quiero que te mejores. Quiero que seas feliz."

"Soy feliz," lloriqueé.

Edward sacudió su cabeza de nuevo. "No, no lo eres. Estas quemaduras," me tocó el muslo a través de mis pantalones azules. "Y esta cicatriz," tomó mi muñeca en su mano. "Me dejan ver que no eres feliz."

"Eso es de cortar vegetales." Mentí.

"Me dijiste que te lo habías hecho cortando coca." Edward se rió, pero no el tipo de risa feliz, histérica. Lo miré ceñuda antes de descansar la cabeza en su hombro. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. "Prometo que en el minuto en el que salgas de ahí, te haré una montaña de queso derretido con chili." Edward me sonrió.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Por favor no." Reí. "No puedes cocinar. Deja que Alice lo haga."

Edward rió antes de envolver sus brazos fuertemente a mí alrededor. Me dio un ligero beso en el cuello. "Prométeme que mejoraras, Bella." Suplicó Edward.

"Lo prometo." Susurré, y, por primera vez, estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Bella," mi nueva psiquiatra me sonrió. La psiquiatra anterior se retiró el día anterior, así que esta iba a tomar su lugar. Le devolví la sonrisa- incómoda.

Había estado en el centro de rehabilitación por un par de semanas. La comida era mala pero los pacientes eran comprensivos. Era interesante escuchar las historias de los demás, y compartir la mía. Hice unos cuantos amigos y tuvimos varias bromas sobre nuestros 'viajes ácidos'. Era la que superaba a todos, porque era la única persona que había ido a Target a las seis de la mañana porque Dios me lo había dicho.

Edward me visitó siempre que permitían visitantes. Se aseguró de hablar con mis doctores y obtener actualizaciones de mi recuperación. Estaba mejorando más de lo que pensé. Estaba orgulloso de mí. Me faltaban sólo dos semanas para graduarme del programa. Estaba más que emocionada ante el hecho de volver a casa de Edward.

"Soy la Dra. Radford." Me ofreció su mano. Mi sonrisa se amplió cuando la tomé. Era más joven que la doctora que había tenido antes de ella. Era alta con su pelirrojo cabello sostenido en una suelta coleta de caballo. Usaba una camisa de negocios con una falda, en lugar de pantalones. "Así que, dime un poco sobre ti." Comenzó la sesión mientras se sentaba en una silla al otro lado del sillón. Me miré las manos y tomé una profunda respiración.

"Tengo dieciocho." Comencé. "Mi papá es jefe de policía en Forks, mi mamá vive en Florida con su nuevo esposo Phil."

"¿Te agrada Phil?" Me interrumpió la Dra. Radford. La miré y asentí.

"Está bien. Mi mamá es feliz, y eso me hace feliz." Le sonreí.

"¿Te llevas bien con tu mamá?" Preguntó.

Asentí de nuevo. "Es cómo mi mejor amiga." Llevé mis piernas al sofá y esperé por su siguiente pregunta.

"¿Por qué comenzaste a drogarte?" No perdió tiempo en llegar a la pregunta seria. Tomé una segunda pausa antes de dejar salir un profundo suspiro.

"Me mudé con mi papá cuando tenía quince porque mi mamá acababa de casarse con Phil y no quería ser una carga para ellos. Fue un cambio muy drástico ir de una gran ciudad a un pequeño pueblo, así que tuve problemas haciendo amigos." Descansé la cabeza en mis rodillas mientras recordaba la verdad. No había dicho la verdad en mucho tiempo, así que era difícil recordar exactamente lo que había pasado. "Un amigo mío me dio una dosis por mi cumpleaños número diéciseis, y no me gustó." Decidí dejar de lado los detalles aburridos y entrar en mi primera experiencia con drogas.

"¿Por qué?" Me interrumpió la psiquiatra.

"Me hacía sentir cansada, hambrienta, y pensaba demasiado cuando me la metía." Expliqué. "Cuándo le dije que no me gustaba estar drogada, se ofreció a conseguirme otras drogas, y yo- pensando que ya que la hierba no era tan mala porqué no probar otras drogas- accedí."

"¿Así que entraste en las drogas por presión?" La Dra. Radford trató de razonar mi caso.

"No," sacudí mi cabeza. "Me drogué porqué yo quise. Ella no me presionó para hacerlo."

"Pero no te detuvo, tampoco." La Dra. Radford trató de defenderme. La miré en sorpresa. "Sabía la verdad de las drogas y aún así trató de conseguir que te drogaras junto con ella."

"Pero fue decisión mía, al final." Traté de poner toda la culpa en mí.

"Es verdad," coincidió. "Pero ni puedes culparte a ti siempre. Hay tiempos donde es responsabilidad propia, y tiempos en donde otros tienen lugar. Sabía en lo que te estaba metiendo, y no te detuvo, te animó a que te drogaras, en lugar de ello."

"Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera." Le sonreí. Me devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Qué dijeron tus padres cuando descubrieron las drogas?" La Dra. Radford continuó con las preguntas.

"Nunca lo hicieron, escapé antes de que se dieran cuenta." Expliqué. La cara de la Dra. Radford's se llenó con una expresión de sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

"Tu papá es jefe de policía. Seguramente mandó investigadores o movió hilos para recuperarte."

"Lo hizo," coincidí. "Pero tenía amigos en posiciones aún más altar, que me ayudaron a escapar de la policía. Me escondí en casas de drogadictos y carpas que ponían en campos de hierba alrededor del vecindario. También me escondí en casas abandonadas o que pertenecían a extraños, cuando se creían mi acto de lástima." Le expliqué como hacía para sobrevivir en las calles el año pasado.

"¿Así conociste a tu novio?" Sonrió. Junté mis cejas. ¿Cómo sabía eso? Apuntó a sus notas. Le sonreí antes de acentir.

"Bueno, todo comenzó con un encendedor…"

**Fin.**

N/T: Pfff prometí que terminaría CB hoy, y lo hice :D Traduje como 4 páginas de corrido, sin parar para nada. Estoy taaaaaaaaaaan cansada. Anyways, ya sólo queda un capi D: Déjenme un review, por ello :P Qué tengan un buen día toda la semana :) y deseénme suerte con mis exámenes de recuperación(yn). Besos(;

Por cierto, ¿vieron los MTV Movier Awards? Lo único que amé fue a Sandra, Tom(l. y Katy Perry. Eso de que (casi)todo lo ganara New Moon no me pareció para n-a-d-a.

Twitter: EssyTheFlipping


	16. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** _Crepúsculo_ no me pertenece.

"Se feliz no significa que todo sea perfecto.  
Significa que has decidido ver más allá de las imperfecciones."  
-Desconocido.

**Epílogo  
Reunión**

"Ni siquiera me dieron un diploma." Me quejé mientras Edward y yo salíamos de mi habitación. "En serio, trabajé muy duro para estar sobria y ni siquiera tengo un certificado para agitar frente a la cara de las personas."

Edward rodó sus ojos.

"¡Estoy hablando en serio, Edward! Si hubieras trabajado tan duro como yo para ser sobrio, querrías tener algo para agitarlo en la cara de la gente mientras gritas '¡mirénme, mirénme! ¡Pasé años drogándome y aún sigo siendo un miembr de la sociedad!'"

"¿Qué clase de medicina te dieron ahí?" Edward comenzó a reírse.

"Tomé demasiado café," admití, calmándome. "Me pue nerviosa, así que comí mi peso en donas y café."

"Se nota." Edward me sonrió. "Tengo una sorpresa para ti."

"Por favor no me digas que decidiste hacer los sándwiches de queso fundido y chili." Rogué. "No te ofendas Edward, pero no puedes cocinar. Quemas el cereal."

"Has estado hablando con Alice de nuevo, ¿cierto?" Edward hizo una mueca.

"Ese no es el punto." Evité la pregunta. Alice me había contado sobre la vez que Edward cocinó el desayuno para Esme en el día de las madres. Decidió que si la avena sabía bien caliente, el cereal sabría mejor. Llenó un plato con cereal y lo puso en el horno por treinta minutos. El resultado final no era comestible, así que Carlisle llevó a todos a IHOP a desayunar.

"Esa no es la sorpresa." Edward sonrió. Paré en mitad del pasillo y lo miré ceñuda.

"¿Entonces cuál es?" Pregunté. Le había rogado que no me comprara un regalo. No me gustaba recibirlos y él ya había pagado por mi estancia en el centro de rehabilitación, así que tuve que convencerlo de que ese regalo era suficiente.

"No te compré nada." Aclaró Edward.

"¿No hiciste otra pintura de mí, cierto?" La realización me golpeó. Dijo que no me había _comprado _nada, nunca mencionó algo sobre pintar.

"No," Edward sacudió su cabeza. Dejé salir un audible suspiro de alivio. "Encontré a tus padres." Añadió rápidamente. Mis ojos se abrieron y mi boca cayó. Me giré y comenecé a caminar hacia mi habiatación. "Bella," Edward suspiró frustrado. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Voy a volver a acomodar mis cosas en mi cuarto porqué me quedaré por unas semanas más." No quería girarme para mirarlo.

"Bella," la voz de Edward estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba. "Quieren verte." Tomó mi brazo y me giró. Lo miré y tragué el nudo en mi garganta. Las lágrimas que se formaban dentro de mí no tardaron en salir de mis ojos y arrastrarse bajo mi mejilla.

"No puedo verlos, Edward." Mi voz fue solo un bajo respiro que sonó a palabras. Tragué el sollozo que comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta.

"Bella," Edward me miró ceñudo. "Reneé voló desde Florida para verte y Charlie se tomó un día libre."

El pensamiento de mis padres sentados al otro lado de la mesa con Edward Cullen hablando sobre mi problema de drogadicción hizo que se me revolviera el estómago. Había tanto de lo cual quería proteger a mis padres, y parecía que Edward había arruinado mis posibilidades de decirles que había llevado una vida normal y productiva.

"Quieren verte." Trató de convencerme Edward.

"¿Les dijiste…?" Lo dejé así porqué ya sabía la respuesta. Edward asintió. Luché contra la urgencia de lloriquear. Mi corazón palpitó más rápido de lo que quería, así que tomé una respiración profunda para calmar mis nervios. "Vamos," traté de sonar más valiente de lo que me sentía.

Edward me sonrió mientras me tomaba un poco demasiado fuerte de la cintura. Caminé junt a él mientras me sostenía cerca. Íbamos a encontrarnos con mis padres. Luché contra la urgencia de huir corriendo. No podía huir. No de nuevo. Esa fue una de las cosas que me enseñaron en terapia. Tenía una tendencia a escapar de las cosas que me asustaban. Y no iba a volver a hacer eso.

"Bella," me advirtió Edward mientras me acercaba a él cuando traté de darme la vuelta para escapar.

"¿Podemos hacer esto cuando no me esté recuperando de ser una drogadicta?" Pregunté. Edward sacudió su cabeza. "¿Por lo menos puedo tener un cigarrillo?" Supliqué.

"Creí que los habías dejado." Edward arqueó una ceja.

Hice una mueca. Tenía razón, estaba dejando de fumar. "Bien," tomé una respiración profunda. "Iré."

"Actúas como si tuvieras alternativa." Edward rió. Le gruñí mientras rodeábamos la esquina para ir al lobby. Justo como Edward dijo, ahí estaban. Charlie, mi padre, vestía su uniforme y no paraba de mirarse las uñas. Reneé, mi madre, estaba mirando una revista, indiferente. Me giré, pero Edward tomó mi brazo y me empujó más adentro del lobby.

"Bella," siseó en mi oído.

Le fruncí el ceño antes de tomar una respiración profunda. Reneé fue la primera en verme. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando me notó. Algo se atoró en mi garganta y mis ojos volvieron a aguarse. Golpeó el brazo de Charlie y me apuntó. Su cabeza se disparó hacia arriba y sus ojos se abrieron justo como los de Reneé. Le sonreí antes de dar un paso adelante. Edward soltó mi brazo.

"¿Bella?" Preguntó Reneé, cubriéndose la boca. Asentí. No podía decir nada. "¡Oh, Bella!" Reneé gritó mientras dejaba la silla y corría hacia mí con los brazos abiertos.

"Mamá," le sonreí. Cerró sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y me empujó contra su cuerpo. Me golpeé contra su suave pecho y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor. Besó mi cabeza y me meció a los lados. Me acurruqué en su pecho y la acerqué a mí. Su perfume era justo como lo recordaba. El dulce olor del jazmín y la vainilla nublaron mi nariz mientras otro fuerte par de brazos se envolvieron entre mí y Reneé, en un abrazo aún más fuerte.

Charlie nunca había sido del tipo de los que abraza, así que me tomó de sorpresa cuando me abrazó junto a su ex esposa. Saqué uno de mis brazos de Reneé, para luego abrazar a mi padre junto con ella, incómodamente. Me dio un áspero beso en la frente, antes de acercarme a él. No podía decir si estaba teniendo un mal momento respirando porqué sollozaba con fuerza, o porqué Charlie y Reneé me sostenían demasiado fuerte.

"Nunca vuelvas a hacernos esto, Bella." Me advirtió mi padre, quién en lugar de alejarme, me acercó a él.

"No lo haré, papá." Susurré en su pecho. "Lo prometo."

Reneé me soltó primero. La miré. Estaba quitándose las marcas de rímel de las mejillas. Me sonrió, eufórica ante la reunión que compartíamos. Charlie se alejó después, con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que había llorado. Estaba bastante segura de que mi rostro lucía similar al suyo. Les sonreí a ambos antes de girarme. Edward estaba recargado contra la pared, mirando a todos lados menos a nosotros. Le sonreí.

"¿Ya conocieron a Edward?" Les pregunté a mis padres. Ambos se giraron hacia Edward. El se alejó de la pared y les sonrió.

"Jefe Swan," le ofreció su mano a Charlie. Charlie la tomó y la soltó rápidamente. Tenía el sentimiento de que no estaba muy unido con Edward. "Reneé," Edward se giró rápidamente a Reneé, cuando Charlie soltó su mano. Reneé envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"Gracias, Edward." Susurró. Edward le devolvió el abrazo. Les sonreí- agradecida de que por lo menos le agradara a uno de mis padres.

Edward se alejó de Reneé y se paró a mi lado. Charlie- quién se había limpiado las lágrimas y se veía normal- le echó una mirada a Edward. Edward dio un gran paso lejos de mí, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Fruncí el ceño. Aparentemente, me había perdido una gran parte de esta situación.

"No puedo creer que estén viviendo juntos." Charlie expresó su lamento. Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

"Charlie," Renee le gruñó. "Lo prometiste."

"¿Le dijiste?" Le grité a Edward.

"¡Estás viviendo con un chico!" Mi cabeza se disparó de vuelta a Charlie. "Y no cualquier chico, ¡uno mayor que tú!" La voz de Charlie no estaba adornada con humor, en realidad le enfadaba que estuviera viviendo sola con Edward. Olvídense del hecho de que había escapado de casa y pasar tres meses en una clínica de rehabilitación que me ayudó con mi problema de drogadicción, vivía sola en un apartamente. Con un_ chico_.

Reneé lo miró ceñuda y sacudió su cabeza. "Lo siento mucho, Edward." Se disculpó. Miré a Edward. Obviamente estaba intimidado por mí padre. Le fruncí el ceño antes de girarme hacia Charlie.

"No hicimos nada, papá." Me aseguré de dejar eso claro. "Está esperando hasta el matrimonio." Lo apunté con mi pulgar. Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron con horror. Me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. "¡Y yo también!" Añadí rápidamente mientras ponía mis manos en su pecho. Me achicó los ojos.

"Por favor," Edward trató de aligerar la situación. "Déjenme llevarlos a comer. Yo invito." No pude evitar soltar una risita mientras esa expresión demasiado usada se me venía la mente. _La manera más rápida de llegar al corazón de un hombre es mediante su estómago. _Me preguntaba si eso funcionaba con Charlie o no, especialmente desde que Reneé no era una muy buena cocinera, y Charlie seguía teniendo sentimientos hacia ella.

Hice una mueca ante el pensamiento de que no comeríamos sándwiches de queso fundido y chili, pero estaba emocionada por poder pasar la tarde con la gente que amaba. Las palabras corrían rápido en la familia Cullen, así que tenía el sentimiento de que habría más invitados para la comida.

Sabía que la conversación acerca de mi adicción a las drogas saldría eventualmente, pero en el momento, todos hacían lo posible para evitarlo. No era tiempo de hablar sobre las cosas negativas de nuestras vidas, sino de mirar las positivas, incluso cuando Charlie no veía positivo eso de Edward y yo viviendo juntos.

"Demasiado cerca," Charlie se puso entre Edward y yo, aunque ni siquiera estábamos tocándonos. Miré a Edward por detrás de Charlie y pronuncié un muy drámatico 'lo siento.' Edward se encogió de hombros y me devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Nos vamos yendo, Charlie?" Se arriesgó Edward, diciendo el nombre de pila de Charlie.

"Jefe Swan," lo corrigió Charlie rápidamente. Rodé los ojos. "Y deberíamos. Bella, puedes irte con tu madre." Dijo Charlie, asignándonos el lugar a cada uno. "Y Edwin," Charlie puso su brazo alrededor de Edward. "Irá conmigo."

"Edward," lo corregí.

"Así que, Edwin," Charlie me ignoró. "¿Has viajado en el asiento trasero de una patrulla?"

"No, señor." Edward sacudió su cabeza.

"Bueno, estás a punto de hacerlo." Charlie empujó a Edward hacia adelante, mientras lo guíaba fuera del hospital. Le lancé a Reneé una mirada ansiosa. Me sonrió educadamente antes de tomar mi mano. Volví a girarme hacia Edward y Charlie. Ya estaban afuera de la puerta.

"De verdad te ama, Bella." Susurró Reneé a mi lado. Me giré hacia ella.

"Lo sé," suspiré. "Pero es mi padre. Se supone que lo haga." Le sonreí.

"No Charlie," Reneé sacudió su cabeza. "Edward."

Mis ojos se abrieron y sacudí mi cabeza. "Edward no me ama." Traté de convencerme a mí misma más que a ella.

Reneé sacudió su cabeza. "Bella, el amor es ciego y ese chico es más ciego que un murciélago cuando está contigo. Incluso se fue con Charlie." Reneé defendió su primera declaración. "Pero basta de eso," sacudió su mano en el aire para aclarar la situación. "Tenemos que irnos o estaremos tarde para la comida."

Reneé me sacó del hospital hacia su auto de renta- el cual estaba convenientemente aparcado junto al de Charlie, quién estaba ayudando a Edward a entrar al asiento trasero de la patrulla. Puse mis manos en la ventana de Edward después de que Charlie cerrara la puerta. Edward se rió de mí antes de poner sus manos de su lado de la ventana. Luché contra la urgencia de besar la ventana. No quería enfadar a Charlie.

"Lo quiero de vuelta en una pieza." Miré a Charlie severamente. Se encogió de hombros. "Paga mi renta," le recordé. Charlie me miró ceñudo antes de rodear su auto hasta el asiento delantero. Me alejé y me recargué contra el auto de Reneé. Charlie pusó un montón de cosas en el asiento del copiloto para que pareciera que no había lugar para Edward ahí. Rodé los ojos antes de girar mi atención de vuelta a Edward. Estaba sentado en el asiento trasero con los brazos cruzados alrededor de su pecho y una expresión engreída en el rostro. Estaba disfrutando esto más de lo que debería.

"¿Lista para irnos, Bella?" Preguntó Reneé, abriéndome la puerta del copiloto. Asentí mientras me sentaba y me abrochaba el cinturón.

Edward Cullen estaba enamorado de mí. El hombre más bello de la tierra estaba enamorado de una chica que acababa de salir de una clínica de rehabilitación. Este momento era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. No había manera de que estuviera enamorado de alguien cómo yo. Era torpe, insegura, y tenía una tendencia para mentir. Él era hermoso, elegante, y siempre honesto. Y, aunque fuera cierto que Edward me amara, la pregunta permanecía: ¿yo lo amaba?

**Final del epílogo.**

**N/T: **:')Wow. De verdad voy a extrañar esta traducción. Los fics de Daddy's son los que más se me facilitan para traducir. Comienzo y no paro, mis dedos se mueven apretando las teclas como si fuera un escrito propio. Aunque… ya que la gente que se ofreció para ayudarme con las traducciones de DLC no volvió a responderme, seguiré con ellas yo sola. (Tenía absolutamente todas cubiertas). A menos de que alguien se aventure a ayudarme. 8-) Lol. :)

En fin. Gracias a todas quiénes han ido conmigo a lo largo de todo el fic. ¿Un último review?

Besos. :D


End file.
